Mission 2110: Archive Run
by Oddments and Tweaks
Summary: Sequel to Mission Upgrade. In the wake of yesterday's events the resistance fighters find Futuregate guards more secrets than they'd ever imagined...  Based on the CBBC show Mission:2110 Anything recognised is theirs!
1. Chapter 1

**Mission 2110: Archive Run**

_**Hello! Welcome to Archive Run, the sequel to Mission Upgrade. This is now thoroughly off the beaten track, I've added this as my own explanations to some of the unanswered questions and hints from the programme and my attempt at dealing with some of the revelations shown in the web game. Not to mention a whole added lump of backstory! **_

Caleb groggily cracked one bleary eye open then shut it again instantly. That sunlight was far too bright. He shifted slightly then immediately wished he hadn't, he felt like he'd gone 10 rounds with a worker droid.

That rang a bell in his head, couldn't quite grasp it though, 'nothing important' he rationalized, I'll think on it later. It was getting on though, he was surprised he couldn't hear the recruits getting restless next door.

Time to get up.

He stretched out a bit and was confused to find his arms and legs were caught in something. Something soft. His blanket? ( not that he would ever admit to having a blanket) But no, it didn't feel like it, it was warm and soft and...moving! Latched onto his right side it felt like it was trying to cover him, further burrowing into his chest. He went rigid with fright. What was it? Panic superseded any chance of rational thought. All he knew was that he had to get away from whatever it was. Unfortunately the suspension of sensible thought took with it the memory of where his limbs were currently located. He made to spring upwards with only his torso complying. With the rest of him remaining encased in that warm source of terror, all his gusto managed to achieved was to pull him over to the right and land him directly on top of what had startled him in the first place. It emitted a frightened squeak and began to struggle, trying to push him off. They rolled again, this time it was him with his back on the ground.

A face was staring at him with wide, confused eyes. A human face. A grown up human face. What?

They both screamed.

They let go of each other and the face's owner rolled off him. Half sat, half sprawled they stared at each other trying to get their breath back.

"Who? What?"

Both very disheveled figures were momentarily lost for words, waiting for sensible thought to come back online. The figure in front of him, all wild curls and mis-matched boots, struck him as ridiculously familiar. Emerald eyes flashing through the mess of dark copper,

"Caleb?"

The force of that word worked like a kick in the chest. It all came back to him in a flash.

Lexa. The Recruits. Destroying Neuros. Beating Arkon. They'd done it!

"LEXA!" he whooped, delightment plastered all over his face, he swooped over to her catching her up in an enthusiastic embrace.

"It was real! We actually did it! It wasn't a dream!" His joyful exuberance took her completely off guard, spilling into her, bouncing with him as he hoisted her up. Hands held tightly as they leapt about the command post in a merry jig. The joy was tempered with exhaustion however and as they swirled boots dragged and toes tumbled. They tripped into each other, the momentum sending them stumbling in a whirl of scrabbling arms and legs into a pile on Caleb's makeshift bed.

Slightly winded they just lay where they fell, attempting to get their breath under control.

"So, definitely real?" she asked

"Definitely!" He grinned, "I, i'm sorry about earlier, I didn't meant to scare you. I'm just not used to waking up with someone next to me."

"S'alright, I mean it's not exactly familiar to me either! I still can't believe we did it! Us and the recruits. We actually defeated the Roboidz for good! I've worked for this my whole life and now we've done it! It's over!"

She flumphed back against the bed beaming with satisfaction.

Caleb sat bolt upright. "But it's not over at all! It's only just starting! We've got loads to do!"

"What?" She was incredulous

"Of course we do! Those Bio-rods aren't going to collect themselves!"

"Bio-rods? Now? She groaned, she had known this was coming as she closed her eyes deliberately. Sleep was definitely more enticing.

Caleb was slightly surprised by her reaction, he thought she'd be as keen to get to work as he was, 'I mean, he thought, sleep was seriously tempting but they had a job to do and they best get on with it. He knew he couldn't rest until he was absolutely certain not a single one of those kettle heads could online. One way to solve this. He pitched an intense stare at her lidded form, "Do you want to risk the chance some could reboot?"

She was up like a shot. Damn him and his practicality. "Not on your life! Do you really think that could happen?"

'Bingo' Caleb managed to suppress the pleased smile his success created.

"I don't know," He answered seriously, " I don't want to risk any possibility."

"Neither do I." She agreed emphatically, neither of them to could entertain the idea of the Roboidz rising again. The drive to stop them resonated in every fibre of her being. "So, satchel run?"

"Satchel run," he agreed. Eyeing the bag in question he added, "might need a few runs, or a freight container..."

She nodded, pleased that there would be so many to collect. Less so at the prospect of actually gathering and storing them. It was going to be a long day.

"You're best taking the cannon too just in case."

"Good plan. Especially if your magnets are,"

"Fried? Yep. Once i find spare parts I'll rig up a new emitter, till then," she fixed him with a sharp gaze, "you're all the defence we've got. Unless," she brightened, " I practice my throwing aim some more!"

They laughed. Lexa subconsciously placing a hand on her side as the motion splintered pain through her. Concern flooded Caleb's features, "You ok?"

Yeah, she grimaced, then gave a mirthless smile, "Well i will be, just a bit achey from my unexpected acrobatics. What about you? I thought I saw you getting a bit a thrown around too"

"Me? Nah. I'm alright."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I may be a bit sore from my tussle but I've had worse, I'll live." Her eyebrows cranked higher. He shifted uncomfortably, unused to such scrutiny.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"You've got bruises round your neck."

"Have I?"

"Yep."

"You've got burn marks on your arms."

"Really?"

"Uhuh."

They looked at each other, resignation on both faces.

"More things to fix eh?"

"Looks like it."

"So bio-rods first, med lab next".

"Med Lab?"

Yes, medical lab, you know, a sick bay, " He still looked blank, "somewhere for you to get first aid when you get ill or Roboid bashed...what do you do when you get hurt or sick round here?"

"I don't get hurt or sick. Never really had the time."

"But,"

"Just sort of got on with it really," he shrugged, "I was always too busy, plus exploring and lingering anywhere on Futuregate was dangerous, always had to stay moving, never stopping for too long."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Tough life."

"Not really, nothing I couldn't handle plus if anything got really bad I could always go to Cybele."

"Suppose that's something,"

"It is. It's everything." The intensity of his words struck a chord. She understood that feeling all too well, having someone there, someone with you was the most important thing in the world."

"You're right, it is. Not being alone."

She took his hand briefly, giving it a quick, empathetic squeeze.

"Well, I've got both of you now!" Caleb grinned, squeezing back-in truth, it was strange in some ways it had only just begun to sink in he had someone else around now, someone from his time, his age. Someone who, for lack of better articulation, understood him. On the other hand, it was like she'd always been there. The contradictory thoughts bounced around in his brain. It'd take a while to settle.

He was jolted out of his wandering thoughts when his hand was tugged persuasively. Somehow Lexa was already back on her feet, attempting to pull him to his.

"Right, well, as you've got an extra pair of hands about and a distinct lack of current Roboid threat I say we find the med lab and do some of our own repairs first then sort out these junk heaps."

She saw him hesitate and added,

"We need to be in full working order if we're going to work out what we're going to use all these extra power cells for. I bet there's loads we can make to help us start rebuilding."

Aha, there it was, worked like a charm, just like she knew it would.

At the mention of design and build Caleb's eye's lit up, his inventor's flair rekindled and ready to re-ignite.

"Alright" he agreed, palming up a blue print casting a knowing eye over the schematics, "But," he began eyes still focused on the plans, "I already know the first thing I want to do, Oh," He sidetracked getting distracted by the vastness of what he was looking at, " it's Deck 4, Wow," he noted, "that's big- I didn't realize the whole thing was Med Labs, they just say Human Biological Research."

"Well that'll cover the whole lot, we want the sick bay, not the labs, microscopes aren't going to be much use right now!" She was itching to leave.

"Right, well you know what we're after so It's sub section K- that's not to far from here. You know, saying it, it sounds familiar somehow…"

"Well it should do, I'll bet you've been muttering over these sheets since you found them, you've probably said it 27 times and not even thought about it."

Yeah, suppose you're right, make sense," He sounded mostly convinced

Well are you going to lead us there then? Lexa was impatient to get going, part of her strict code-all medical issues had to be dealt with as soon as you came across them. No messing. No fuss. Just fix it. End of.

Bad things happened if you didn't.

"What?" She raised her eyebrows meaningfully at him, "Oh right, yes! Onwards!"

"You know I think it would be a good idea," he carried on purposefully as he headed for the doorway ,

"What's that then?" Asked Lexa, listening now as progress was being made, Caleb being given both mission focus and audience sped up towards their goal, she had to fight to keep up with him, just catching his words as he bounded through the bulkhead port.

"The first thing I'd do, build a radio booster for my signal..."

_**AN**_

_**And there we go, off on the start of a new mission! **_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**Reviews are happiness and joy bringing and tend to make me post quicker! **_

_**Thanks very much for reading! :D**_


	2. Medical Matters

_**Hello again! Bit of a short chapter here, but hopefully still interesting! This one is a bit of an odd one-developed from a random idea but hopefully it fits in okay, it's a little more angsty than ive done previously so consider yourselves warned!**_

_**Let me know what you think! **_

**Chapter 2**

As they approached the Med Lab unease that had trickled into his system at Lexa's first mention of the place began to gnaw at Caleb's insides, growing with every step to out and out intimidation. A long forgotten feeling rose in his gut, there was something bad here his instincts told him. Something to be afraid of.

He summoned his courage, stepping forward, Verity held tight and ready against him. Whatever was in there would have a blaster to deal with. Lexa needed fixing and he was going to make sure she got to do just that.

Motioning her to get behind him he gritted his teeth and opened the door.

A wave of scent, the buildup of decade's worth of chemicals washed over them both, Caleb's chest tightened as his fear increased ten-fold. This was crazy! What was there to be afraid of here? The room proved far too small to fit a droid! So what was the matter with him? With an effort he swallowed down his panic enough to get rational thought back online,

"Looks clear to me," he commented, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yeah, clear and dusty!" Lexa dived past him, satisfied with the security and immediately started searching out the store cupboards, sifting through packs and jars with lightening efficiency.

Caleb, meanwhile, hung back, keen eyes sharp and focused trying to source the cause of his worry. "Does anything in here feel weird to you Lexa?" he ventured.

"What?" She barely looked up, digging enthusiastically in a jar box.

"Just something odd about this room? Do you feel it too?" Even to him it sounded daft, but he just couldn't shake it.

Her drive to find meds for them, in date, useful, actual meds was drowning out all other distractions, she hardly heard a word he said. "No, it's fine, probably just… Aha!"

She cried out in triumph forgetting completely what Caleb had been saying.

"What is it?" He was instantly drawn to her as she beamed victoriously at him.

"I found it, exactly what we need for bumps bruises scrapes and Roboid aches!" She held up a Metallic tube.

"Arnalon?" Caleb read out, non-plussed, "What's that?"

"Only the best all purpose patch up cream in existence-I'd of never gotten past my 10th birthday without it. Mends most things, cuts, burns, battle wounds, you name it! It's a mix of antiseptic, coagulant, restorative and sealant. It's brilliant! And," she held it up for him to see, "it's unopened-it's more than safe for us to use!" She grinned broadly, pulling herself up onto the only bed in the room. She quickly began to struggle out of her battle vest, tugging her now loose fitting dress up and over one shoulder unscrewing the cap happily.

Caleb, too stunned to react could only look on as Lexa began what looked like a tried and test patch-up procedure.

She was remarkably unselfconscious as she undid her jumpsuit, carefully raising up part of her thin vest to get at her bruised ribs with an air of easy practicality. It must be a trait from her army-like upbringing. Thought Caleb who was distinctly less relaxed in the presence of this process, he watched her, transfixed, as she gently salved the deep purple mottling that marred her pale skin. The notion that he had to do the same, in front of her, was terrifying.

Well, at least she didn't know how much he ached; he might be able to get away with it. She hadn't any idea of how damaged he was under his clothes and it was going to stay that way. She didn't need to see any more of him that wasn't already on show. Ever.

All too soon she was zipping up her jumpsuit again and smoothing the soothing balm over her burnt arms.

"Caleb," she was looking at him intently. Oh no.

"Do you want some of this?" She asked, offering the tube to him, her arms already looking much better.

"No, I'm fine really," He lied, "just glad you can get all mended." His smile, unreaching of his wide eyes, was one of thinly veiled fear.

"But what about your neck? I can see the finger marks from here!" Her voice rose in concern.

Dammit! He'd forgotten them!

He must be in more pain than she thought if this was his reaction, just trying to put on a brave face for her? Well she'd soon see about that! He was just as broken as she had been and for once there was someone else to fix him. It was probably just an alien concept for him. He'd soon get used to it. Everyone who got damaged needed mending. That's what you deserved, that's what humans did for each other.

It was important. He'd soon learn.

She smiled encouragingly at him.

"Well, I…" He began another attempt to fend her off.

"You want me to stick some of this on them? Won't take a minute-this stuff sorts out everything quick-green gold we used to call it, well," she grinned, "it was as close to gold as green herby paste gets anyway!"

In the time it'd taken her to talk she'd come within a hair's breath of him, soft fingertips outstretched for his collar. "No, really it's alright." He semi pleaded, inching back from her. She couldn't see him, she couldn't!

"Caleb," She began in her best 'mess-not-with-me-pal' voice "don't be rusted, plus I might as well-I'm covered in it already, save you having to get it off your glove later on."

He winced.

" Come on," she urged seeing his obvious pain," won't take a sec," she smiled her warm sunny smile…

His jacket and hoodie were off and around his elbows before he knew what was happening. "Lexa…"

He shuddered as the cool cream made contact with his tenderized skin.

"Nearly done!" Not entirely true, he really was horribly bruised, but it was the best thing she could think of to ease him. He really wasn't used to someone taking care of him.

Her emerald eyes were focused solely on smearing the healing ointment over his battered skin missing the look of horror on his face.

She was entirely too close to him.

The wince hadn't been the pain she assumed it to be, rather his own mortification at her casual reference to his abnormality. His glove, his stupid cybernetic arm and Frankenstein like head gear. He could feel the soft track of her fingers soothe over his aches, knowing he couldn't do the same for her, as least not as carefully.

His chest felt like fire as anger at the unfairness of it all began to rise.

"Sorted." She stated simply, finished in her task. She pulled back to grin at him, catching the look of torment in his eyes.

"Caleb, what's the matter? I didn't hurt you did I?" Worry raising her voice.

Concern flooded her face, her perfect organic face. Part of him knew this was stupid, that Lexa really didn't care that he was a cyborg but, but…

He did.

She was human, organic and perfect. And he was, well…

She reached out a hand to his face, intent on comforting him. It was more than he could stand. He'd never felt so, so polluted in his life.

And he wanted her nowhere near it.

Reigning his face in under control, he quelled his inner troubles and cracked a smile ducking lightly out of her reach, "Thanks," he started, determined to get out of this accursed lab as soon as he could. "Feels much better!" He shrugged himself back into his hoodie and jacket pulling them tightly around him

Between the screaming instincts to run from the threatening lab and the almost over powering urge to hide his cybernetics Caleb felt almost as horrible as when Neuros had been trying to bend his will to hers. He shuddered. Not good. He didn't think feelings like that could be repeated. Evidently he was wrong.

Time to go. Time to leave. Right Now.

"You ready enough to get cracking? He began bouncing in eagerness to escape, "We've got some Roboidz to sort!" He flashed her the regular dashing Caleb grin.

"You bet I am! Equaled Lexa, re-buckling her battle vest. "Ready to start on top deck?"

Caleb nodded keenly, "Let's go!" He cried bolting from the room, leaving a confused friend in his wake.

Lexa wasn't stupid, she knew something was bothering her friend, exactly what she wasn't sure though she had a horrible feeling it was to do with her. In hindsight it was probably not a clever thing to have sat opposite and fix herself, but, well, she was so used to not having an audience, plus it was only some nasty bruising on her lower ribs. But maybe she'd freaked him out by being too pushy with the meds? Oh well, it was for their own good. If something's broken you fix it. First law of mechanics and people.

She followed his tail, keeping up with his rapid pace more easily now she was pleased to note. Best to let him bounce it out of his system first-then talk to him. She knew now if she pressed something he might shut down again.

Focus on the now, get all mumbley and apologetic later...

_**A.N;**_

_**Hmm…more plot points afoot you say?**_

_**Should hopefully have the next chapter up for Christmas if all the plans go swimmingly!**_

_**(Hope you liked this one Loki! **__**)**_


	3. Retrievals and Recollections

_**Heya guys! Sorry this chapter's taken so long to put up! I have fallen monstrously ill which has included a hefty amount of brain scrambling! I've really fallen behind in where I want to be with the writing so there may be a bit of a gap between this one and the next-Sorry! But fear not this story will be finished! **_

_**Thankyou as always to Loki for her positive words and Thanks also to Kaichan for her reviews! Hope you like this one guys!**_

**Chapter 3**

About an hour later they found themselves in one of the larger store rooms of deck one. The satchel had already had to be emptied 3 times into their hastily erected bio rod storage compartment ( in reality several chunks of sheet metal hammered and welded together by Caleb)

'This was going to be a long mission' he thought to himself as he yanked yet another bio rod from a deactivated Roboid back. They'd barely started this section and already their carry packs were heavy. He was delighted all the same though, instead of allowing his mind to delve into its frighteningly murky depths on another fruitless mission it was now buzzing with possibilities of what such a haul would enable him to create.

'Thank the skies' he thought to himself, subconsciously adopting Lexa's expression, if he got that scared by something as mundane as an empty med lab he didn't think he wanted to remember what had caused it.

Now all he had to do was not think about all his extra features in comparison and everything would be brilliant. Well, nearly brilliant.

He sighed to himself determinedly, 'pull yourself together Caleb!' he admonished himself and prised another power source from an exposed back. A guard this time, it's grey casing gleaming under the harsh lights.

Hmm, it was funny how they all had appropriate names. A thought struck him, did all names have meanings? Well, he had no idea if Caleb meant anything at all, other than dashingly heroic resistance leader of course! He wondered if Lexa meant anything or, a new thought popped into his head, why did Lexa call herself Axel when she first radioed him? Well, that at least was a question he could get an answer to!

"Lexa!" he called looking about him, in their current room of scavenging all he could see was slumped droidz.

"What?" came a distracted voice followed by movement in the far corner. He watched as a mop of chaotic curls pounced into view over a droid shoulder as she climbed up on the guard, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you called yourself Axel when you first spoke to me?"

"Oh that," She cocked her head at him quizzically, "that's an odd one to ask now!" She quirked a grin at him, "you been letting your mind wander again?" She was deliberately light, hoping she was forgiven for whatever she had done to set him off earlier.

'Only in the right direction,' he thought to himself darkly, aloud he mirrored his grin, "Leave me alone long enough I'll go back to puzzling over the rest of my mysteries!" Oh how true that was!

"This one," he continued, "Just happened to be at the top of the pile this time!" He pressed on with his enquiry, "So why did you? Was it important?"

"Well," She climbed down, securing the newest acquisition, "IO was all about code words, It was something Galen insisted on, I think it was one of those traits left over from his army days."

"So you even had coded names?"

"Pretty much," She confirmed nonchalantly snatching up another exposed bio rod as she made her way back to him.

"Why names?"

"Security, what else? Galen was always worried about can head spies so we used code names when we on mission, it meant if anyone or anything tried to reach the group we'd have each other's real names as a pass word, something no Roboid spy could know. Kept us a bit safer, you know?"

'Wow. That was some serious forethought right there. This Galen really didn't like to take chances did he?'

"That's some serious planning" he said aloud.

"You don't plan, you don't survive," She stated simply.

No kidding, especially when there were Roboidz about. He'd certainly learned that one the hard way.

"So, he pressed, "that's why you used your codename to me, in case you got tracked?"

"Exactly, it's basic practice." She smiled, " when I was listening to you, in the bunker I, I dunno, I always wished I hadn't been as strict, wished I'd told you my real name, when you kept wondering on this mysterious Axel who was out there, fighting for the resistance, I wished you'd known who I really was! And where I was." Her smiled faded a little.

"But Axel sounded like such a strong name! A good kettle-head bashing fighter!" He enthused, missing the point somewhat, "Where did it come from?"

"Axel?"

"Yeah, and all IO's names, like Torvik and Arac, they all sound tough and battle ready!"

"Well, we sort of fitted them around ourselves."

"What? Like clothes? How does that work?" he asked confused, not getting the metaphor.

"No, I mean we named ourselves based on us, our personalities, take Torvik. He was solid, quiet and upstanding, like a rock." She tried to explain.

"A rock?" His dubious tone said it all.

"Yeah," She carried on determinedly, "and rocks in the old days sometimes got called Tors plus he came from what used to be called Norway which is the land of the ancient warriors called Vikings. He was great fighter, always ready to head into battle so that's where we got 'vik' from."

"So you guys named each other?" This was new territory for him. When he'd first woken from cryo sleep all he'd known was cold. And then a voice, a lovely warm voice calling to him, calling him Caleb.

He'd asked what a Caleb was and had been told that it was him, his name, his identifier. He was known as Caleb. And the voice, the kind, comforting voice was Cybele. Cybele hadn't named him, she was just trying to remind him of who he was, who he had been. He'd been given Caleb by his forgotten parents. Now he wondered why again, did it mean something good long ago? He hoped so. Hoped he was living up to his namesake.

"Mostly, it was kind of nice, they were considered by us, thought about and had time taken over them, made us feel a bit more bonded, a community. Names showed what we meant to each other, showed we cared."

"So what about Arac?" This was fascinating him.

"Oh, we all said she must have at least 8 hands to get through all the work she did so quickly. Plus, given she was our chief wiring specialist she had spares all over her, looked like a nest of spiders so she became Arac, short for Arachnid-a spider creature."

"That's quite freaky, cool, but freaky," He grinned, " if only droidz were scared of spiders!"

She smiled weakly, "Yeah if only..."

Uh-oh. Something not to be made light off. Right. Duly noted. This was getting complicated. Best try and distract, the last thing he wanted was to make her upset again.

Something he seemed to unfortunately competent at.

"So where did Axel come from?"

"Axel? Oh, my name's got multi meanings- the quick one was that it's my real name backwards."

"Backwards?"

Caleb wasn't stupid, in fact, he was a very fast learner and as such he now knew that the best way to get Lexa off a negative thought trail was outright distraction. Even if he did have to play dumber than a can head on occasion.

She looked up at him properly.

"Yep."

Result!

"A-X-E-L reversed spells L-E-X-A."

"Oh," He feigned sudden understanding, "Fair enough. So that's the first meaning, what are the others?"

"Others? Well, I got another name when I was younger," she elaborated, "it was before I got called Axel properly. I got it when I was still learning the codes and languages of the group." She grinned at the memory, "Jantro called me a little Lexacon and it sort of stuck for a bit."

"Lexacon?"

"Yeah, it was a play on another word-Lexicon, it means a collection of vocabulary of a language. I was learning everything I could so it fit well."

"Wow." Caleb looked impressed.

Lexa blushed a little, realising how silly it sounded now she was in her 20's, she coughed awkwardly and cleared her throat.

"But you want to know about Axel so well, well it's mainly from the fact that I was the youngest, first generation PRA"

"PRA?"

"Post Roboid Apocalypse"

"Oh"

"I don't think there were many of us so they tried to look after what they did have, we, I was what the adults fought for, the next generation it was part of their motivation, their will to ensure a future for their children. That's what they told me anyway, Said I was the Axel they built their hopes on."

She smiled sadly, then seemed to shake herself.

"So that's why I never gave up-the one thing of heaped responsibility means you stick it out!"

That was certainly true thought Caleb in agreement, he was the same with his mission. They had both had to keep going.

And they'd succeeded.

He grinned at her, proud of their achievement. She grinned back, happy again by the looks of things.

Caleb relaxed again, he enjoyed this, just talking to Lexa, she had so much knowledge of the world that she could share with him. And would . He knew she would.

Another question popped into his overexcited brain, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"So what about Galen?"

"What about Galen?"

"What was his name made from? Was he like a gale force storm that charged through the Roboidz?"

Lexa laughed at the serious tone he asked in.

"Is it? Is that right?" He was almost vibrating with enthusiasm.

"No".

"Oh." He looked crushed.

She grinned, lightly thumping his human arm, "Galen's his real name!" she explained laughing at his stunned expression,

"What? His REAL name? The man who was all about codes and passwords didn't have his own codename?" He was incredulous.

"Galen? Codename? Of course he did!"

"So why?-"

"I didn't like using it," Lexa looked a little abashed

"Why?"

"Well I used it when it was proper, you know during Missions and IO business, but-"

"You didn't like it?" He couldn't mask his surprise, Lexa, his Lexa getting all wound up over something as small as a name? He didn't think it was possible, she was always so, so, practical. Well mostly anyways.

"Nope." She admitted, not quite bringing her eyes to meet his

"What did you call him then? What was so bad that you didn't use it?"

"Well I just called him Commander," She answered, attempting to dodge the question, " he was our leader so it's what most of us called him. Plus, he was the closest thing I had to a father after mum died so I got away with calling him by his real name."

He really didn't want to ask, honestly he didn't but his mouth seemed to have a will of it's own. Really.

"What happened to your own Dad? Did the Roboidz…?"

"Yep." Her eyes were hard as agate. "When I was 2."

Well that was the end of that.

Damn his questions! He chided himself.

So moving on…

"What was Galen's code name then?" He tried again.

"I never liked the sound of it, used to frighten me, there was something sinister about it, made me cold."

Caleb was now far past intrigue, into full blown inquisitive leaning forwards vibrating slightly in anticipation.

"So what was it?"

"Darkstar."

The inquisitiveness fell from Caleb's face.

"Are you serious?" Caleb certainly was, she'd never seen him look like this, "Darkstar was his name?" he demanded.

"Yes. Why? What's the matter?" Panic began creeping into her voice at the expression Caleb was suddenly sporting.

In response Caleb leapt to his feet grabbing up her hands as he went, throwing one slightly crazed look at her he took off down the corridor at breakneck speed trailing a distinctly worried Lexa in his wake.

"If I'm right," he cried excitedly, "this could be really important!"

"What's important?" she shouted back.

"His name! That's important!"

Caleb being excited and driven was the normal order of the day and all shiny & good it was too but today, today it was grating ever-so-slightly. It had already been quite an interesting day so far and as it was Lexa had officially had enough.

She put her foot down.

Literally.

Caleb nearly toppled face first into the deck at the rock he suddenly found himself attached to.

He turned about, startled.

"What?"

A slightly furious Lexa was glaring at him.

"I'm not running another step till you tell me what on earth you're talking about!" She demanded breathlessly.

Caleb tried a few half hearted tugs on her hand. She really wasn't budging. Worth a try though, he just wanted to get back to make sure his idea was right!

He sighed, momentarily giving up his dash to the lair,

"It's just, when we were talking before it sounded like Galen was high up in the resistance and you weren't sure, well I think he was."

"How can you know that?" It was her turn to be incredulous.

"It's just a hunch, an instinct. Trust me Lexa, I just want to check it out."

In the face of his earnestness she relented.

Attempting to quell the storm of emotions that surged through her she managed a rallying smile.

"Well come on then."

They ran.

Arriving breathless back at Caleb's lair a few minutes later and he all but dragged her over to the far wall.

"Is this the solar system map you were on about?

"Yep" he agreed, ignoring her totally giving all his focus to the poster before him.

"Give me a second." He scrutinized the lovingly taped up chart. He searched in silence. He knew he'd seen it somewhere.

A whole two minutes went past.

Lexa's patience was dwindling rapidly.

"So what is it? What are you looking for?" She asked trying to keep the edge from her voice.

"Hang on a minute, nearly there!"

A right foot started tapping irritably.

"AHA!"

He bounced about a foot in the air.

"There it is! Right in the bottom corner, glossary of index"

She followed where his finger was pointing, beginning to read aloud past asteroid, past comet;

"Darkstar; astronomically alternate accepted term to describe the event of the sun being cast into the shadow of the earth occasionally referred to by the 20th century term," She paused, eyes widening as she read on, "Solar Eclipse."

Her blood ran cold.

She turned around slowly looking up into Caleb's expectant face as his words echoed in her ears.

At her expression his exuberance faded, concern flooding in to take its place.

Lexa was pale as snow.

"So what does that mean?" her voice low and quivering.

"Well, he must have known the shut down codes for the Roboidz naming himself and his group after them. It's very apt with what he was trying to do."

"Why didn't he tell me any of this?" she looked horribly betrayed.

"Well, maybe it was highly classified?" There was no question of maybe, he'd seen the file, knew how much cracking it had taken, rusted circuits! It even had HIGHLY CLASSIFIED emblazoned all over it for crying out loud!

Not that he was about divulge that particular detail. Given how she was currently reacting.

"Highly Classified enough not to share with the rest of the group?" Try as she might she couldn't stop her voice rising in frightened indignation.

Definitely not a good time to share.

"Well any ideas for why he didn't tell you?"

Far too many were bouncing around her brain and she didn't want to listen to any of them right now. She had the hideous sensation that her world was being threatened right at the core.

There must be some way to find more information!

"What about the archives?" She asked urgently

"Well we could give them a go, but the interface is tricky what with Neuros scrambling & disabling the…remote…access…point."

Realisation dawned.

"But Neuros isn't here anymore! We beat her! We can access all we want! YES!" Caleb whooped punching the air!

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Fired up by the possibilities that had suddenly arisen they bolted from the lair without further ado.

Hand in hand.

_**AN;**_

_**And there we go for another chapter, once again sorry for the delay and I'm sorry for the inevitable wait for the next chapter-I'll get it out as soon as possible!**_

_**Thankyou for reading!**_

_**Let me know what you think- Reviews are always love filled and you never know, they may work and actually help kick this flu and cough's arse! **___


	4. Circular Circuitry

**Heya guys! Here is the eagerly anticipated chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it as much as I've have writing it. Because my reviewers are so lovely it is especially long to make up for serious lag over Christmas. This chapter is one of the very few I hadn't got any notes or segments already written for it so it's been a bit evolutionary! This one is high on the action ready for the more sedate pace of the next scene, hopefully it'll all balance out! **

**Let me know what you think! :D **

** Chapter 4**

Their boots thudded on metallic floor as they charged up the empty corridors. Rooms whizzed past them as they bolted along.

"Caleb! Where are we going?"

"To find a computer!"

"But we've past several!"

"It's not just any one we need, we want THE computer, the main one on Futuregate!"

She was glad he knew where he was going, try as she might keeping her bearings round here was nigh on impossible. Normally she was pretty good at remembering locations but in Futuregate she was lost. On reflection it might have something to do with the breakneck speeds she seemed to constantly traverse the decks at…

Everything was a grey blur as they hurtled down yet another corridor, leaping the metal stairs and sliding the ladders. When they weren't next in a desperate rush she'd demand a proper tour. As it was, she tightened her grip on her friend's vice-like hand and hoped her legs wouldn't give out.

On they ran.

After what seemed like hours, Caleb led them to the central computer hub.

It was a huge room, circular, the walls entirely clad in monitors, all facing to the centre of the chamber, surrounding the huge power column that rose from the floor like a giant wired spinal column. Narrow walkways branched of spiraling upwards connecting to the three tiers of work levels that ringed the height of the room. At the core of the tower sat an inset screen complete with raised keyboard.

In short it looked exactly like Lexa imagined a central computer point should do.

She whistled, deeply impressed.

"Wow! That's, that's what I call a power source!"

"I know, amazing isn't it?" Caleb found himself oddly pleased by her reaction, she thought it was just as awesome as he did.

"So you tried to access the Cycon archive from here?"

"Ah, well, er no."

She turned to face him, eyebrow raised.

"Well," his mind leapt desperately over various good reasons as to why he hadn't, then he looked back at her. There wasn't any point making it sound any better, plus truth was always the best way, so he'd been told, still, this was Lexa she wouldn't think any the less of him. Would she?

He cleared his throat. "Well, honestly, I was far too scared, Neuros was everywhere and poking a serious target source with no guarantee of any success, I, well, I didn't want to risk it, every time I'd tried on any other monitor it'd crash within minutes follow by a Roboid welcoming committee. I didn't want to encourage anymore surprises especially with the recruits running about the place."

There. He'd said it. Now to see what her response would be.

Lexa nodded, "Very sensible," she accessed, "no point drawing unnecessary attention to yourself, not if it wasn't crucial to the mission at hand. Plus the recruits, in confined spaces plus Roboidz, not a good mix."

He let out the breath he'd been holding, not sure why it had bothered him so much, but he was relieved all the same.

"Exactly!" He agreed out loud,

"But now! Now we can look up whatever we want! The whole network is open for us! We can finally get some answers!"

She bounded towards the terminal gleefully.

He followed suit eager to start reviewing the uploads his dedicated 2010 recruit had undoubtedly been unlocking.

Shoulder to shoulder with Lexa his fingers inched for the keys. A sudden thought struck him, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to her.

"I think we should tell Cybele about this first."

"What?" She was stunned; all their answers were a few key strokes away! How could he be thinking of leaving them now?

"But we're so close!"

"I think she should know, after all, after everything that's happened." He was hesitant, torn between what he thought he should do and what he wanted to know.

Lexa however was not about to give up this opportunity lightly.

"But, what's the point of bothering her to tell her we've found the central computer store? I bet she knows you've found this anyway. Wouldn't it be better to see her when we can tell her what we've discovered? It'll be better to go to her when we've actually got something new to share or questions to ask!"

And therein lay his hesitation.

"Course she knows about it," he admitted, "that's kind of the problem, she warned me to stay away from it, that it was dangerous." Saying it aloud, in the face of what they'd come through, it sounded pretty lame.

"Course it was dangerous! Neuros was hunting you!"

"Good point." He was caving, she just needed to convince him a little more and they could info delve!

"I mean she's gone now," Lexa reasoned, "you destroyed her properly! She can't hunt us anymore!"

She was making a very compelling case and he did dearly want to learn more of the past. Cybele never told him enough. Wouldn't it be a surprise for her when he shared what they'd found?

An eager smile crept over his face.

"Alright then, let's see what we can find!"

Lightening fast his fingers danced over the keys. He knew what he was doing, he'd found the mainframe access code months ago.

"System Activated." Came the serious computer voice.

"Yes!" Whooped Lexa, raising a hand to high five.

Caleb, proud of his computing skills, happily moved to match her. As their hands slapped his sixth sense started, not so much tingling as blaring a fog horn in his brain. Without wasting a second for further consideration he reacted in the best way he knew how.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled, arms already capturing Lexa and dragging her to the floor.

Not a moment too soon.

Laser fire seared overhead. Exactly where they had been standing half a second ago. Two pairs of frightened eyes found each other.

"Well," Caleb tried to sound lighthearted, "That was a surprise!" as he grinned unconvincingly.

"Just a bit!" Lexa returned the decidedly shaky smile.

"What next?"

"You did NOT just say that!"

CLUNK

Their grip on each other tightened involuntarily, slowly they turned to face the source of the noise.

The entry port was shut.

"What?" cried Caleb, leaping to his feet, already running for the door. This was not happening. He tired his considerable strength against it.

Nothing.

He rammed against it again determined not to be left trapped in the hub. Being locked in somewhere was a bad, BAD thing. Lexa joined him, adding her own wiry strength to the effort. It wouldn't budge.

Over the straining Lexa's sharp ears picked up another sound. The hairs on the back of her neck rose. She whirled about. The monitor panels were parting. A horribly familiar line of red lights blinked into view. Oh No.

"Caleb"

"Keep trying Lexa! We WILL get out of here!" He was far too focused on escape to hear her, attempting to clamp on the feeling of dread that had begun writhing in the pit of his stomach and clawing at his chest. She backed up against the door, disbelief and horror filtering through her shocked brain.

"Caleb!"

"Come on Lexa! Just one more shove…" He was hopelessly optimistic, he still wasn't listening, wasn't even looking.

"CALEB!" She grabbed his jacket and yanked with all her might. Caught off guard he flipped around, shoulder blades banging painfully into the solid metal.

"Ow! What?" He demanded, annoyance flaring at Lexa who wasn't even paying any attention to him currently. He caught her expression, head turning instinctively to follow her horrorstruck gaze.

"Whoa!" He flinched back hard into the door, this time too shocked notice the pain.

A Roboid. As big, blue and activated as they'd ever been. Hang on. Blue? It raised its arm threateningly. Time to worry about that later, right now?

"RUN LEXA!"

Thankfully their honed muscles weren't nearly as stunned as their brains.

They dived either side of the droid, rolling skillfully past the can head jumping up with their backs pressed to the column. Just in time to witness the panels in front of each of them open to disgorge another metal menace.

"Caleb! Lexa! There's another one!" They cried in unison.

With an effort he ignored the part of his brain screaming in indignation at the Roboidz appearance. They needed a plan. Fast.

As his mind raced his over-zealous eyes told him something else was wrong, something important.

"Does yours have an antennae?" He yelled over the din

"What?" Lexa replied in disbelief, panic currently paralyzing her at her foes' unexpected re-appearance..

"Does it?" He barked

"Yes!"

They both dropped and leapt for each other meeting at the back of the column.

"We've got to get out of here!" She knew she was stating the obvious but it made her feel better.

"Right, they're too close to fight."

"Even with the blaster?"

"Definitely, I don't want to risk hitting the computer banks."

"Then what do you suggest?" Lexa, casting about desperately was fresh out of ideas turning back to Caleb, she fixed him with imploring eyes

"Er…" ideas were thin on the ground for him too, his mind raced over possibilities as the clanking of approaching droidz reminded him of how much time they didn't have. He stared skywards. A flash of inspiration. There was nothing for it.

"Climb." He decided aloud, not wasting another moment he began to shin up the column.

"You've got to be kidding!" Heights! her mind wailed, why did everything in Futuregate involve being high up?

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Caleb's face was a mask of grim urgency, he offered her a hand, "Come on!"

A metal hand snatched around the column for her as one of the Droidz stomped into range.

"Fried circuits!" She yelled, half in fright half in defiance as she seized his proffered arm, hauling herself up and away from the grasping toaster face. She began monkeying her own way up the tower. Roboid encounters served as great motivators.

They reached level with the first floor tier in record time. A vector beam flashed past Caleb's left ear.

"We can't stay here!" Lexa was doing her best not to look down whilst looking for escape.

"Quick!," He knew where they were going, the service crossings were still in place, "Across the plankway!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that!"

"Unlucky! Now get going!"

Out of options and definitely out of luck she took a deep breath and fled across the access line. Caleb joined her half a second later, pulling her back with him against the monitored wall, out (for the moment they hoped) of range.

"We've got to take these toaster faces out!" Frightened as she was, she was not about to forget her primary mission-Destroy Them ALL.

"Agreed. But it's going to take some doing without destroying the tower." Caleb was going to protect the data core no matter what, there was too much knowledge to lose if he didn't.

" Where did they even come from?" Her question was drowned out as another flare, bright blue like the droidz exploded at their feet, Lexa jumped back out of instinct pulling a staring Caleb further into the wall.

"Did you see that?" Uh-oh Caleb was getting that manic gleam in his eye that meant lots of excited shouting and running was about to commence, not the best thing for thing for their current predicament.

"See? We nearly FELT that!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"No! The colour, it's like them, blue. That's unusual."

"So?"

"So? So the Can-Heads don't do unusual or odd, they're just the same killing machines over and over, 3 sets with no deviation."

Lexa was still looking at him as though he'd started spouting another language, eying the smoldering metalwork nervously.

"We don't have time for this! We've got to get out of here and stop them!" She started looking about for another escape route.

"Yes we do!" He grabbed her shoulders, the manic gleam positively glinting at her, "This is the point! They're different! So there must be another way to stop them!"

Finally she took in what he was saying, "The antennae! They must be being remote controlled from somewhere! They're picking up a signal so all we need to do is disrupt it! My EMP will scramble everything in here if I give it enough charge." Her hand went to her empty hip automatically. "Oh No!" Panic began immediately flooding her features, she was completely unarmed in a room full of Roboidz with only one other person for backup. Not. Good.

He couldn't let her fall apart now, they both needed to be on the ball, else they and the ball were going to end up vectored.

"It wouldn't have been any use anyway!" He said quickly trying to sound assuring.

"Why? It would wipe out the signal!"

"Yes, and the data banks at the same time!" He reminded her.

That seemed to bring her round

"Oh," Clarity struck her, "Right, yes. Bad thing." She looked serious again, "Plan B?"

"Yep"

"You got one?"

"No."

"Right."

They both stared about in desperation hoping to spy some kind of salvation. A hint of a glow caught her eye. "Caleb! Look up there, right at the top of the column." His keen sight followed her indication.

"Bio Rods! They wouldn't be up there for no good reason!"

"Exactly! It must be the control box!"

"You think?"

"It has to be! Why else would they be stashed up there?" They shared the briefest of grins, the assurance of an actual plan forming.

Concentrated vector fire blasting at their feet instantly wiped clear their smiles whilst throwing them apart, hammering them into the floor. These bots were clever. Very clever realized Caleb. Damn.

"The other side! Quick! Run!" Fortunately for them this room had been built in the round, no gaps for blocks for them to jump. Just vector beams. Brilliant. They made it around in-tact. Just.

They had seconds to act and they knew it.

"Right, one of us is going to have to disable the control box while the other distracts the can-heads."

"Disable the control box? Up there?" She couldn't help the squeak that crept into her voice. Damn her fear.

"Well you take Verity and I'll disable the signal." He offered hurriedly

"Who's Verity?" She asked looking about for some until now invisible figure

Oops.

"Erm, my blaster." He explained awkwardly

"You named your blaster?" A smirk began to gather across her lips

Vector fire erupted dangerously close to them throwing off their current conversation.

"More important things going on right now!" He argued, thankful for once of the Roboidz relentlessness, "Here take her, you distract those Can-Heads and I'll stop the signal." He made to hand it over matter-of-factly. Lexa's arms extended automatically while memory of the recruits words ghosting in her ears, "Caleb's the only one strong enough to carry it!" She pushed the thought away, they were children, she was a grown woman surely she could manage-

Her knees buckled as her arms nearly came out of their sockets.

Caleb lunged forwards snatching back the precious weaponry before it clattered to the floor. Lexa stared at him in gobsmacked awe. She couldn't help it. He could give Jantro a run for his money.

"Just how strong are you?"

"Er, very it seems." He had no other answer, he moved swiftly on not sure if her reaction was a good thing or not, was it not normal to be strong? But strength was a good thing, Cybele kept telling him so. No time to worry about that now, he thought angrily, shoving the unsettling notion aside, they had to get a move on!

"So using her isn't going to work?"

"I can't hold her (did she really just say that?) let alone fire it!" She took a deep breath, "So you distract the Droidz and I'll sort the signal box."

His eyes widened, "You sure?"

"Well you can't do both," she argued practically, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.

Caleb really didn't want to force her to do something that truly terrified her, but as she'd pointed out, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't do both and they were, he threw a quick glance down on the rapidly advancing droidz, distinctly out of options.

He nodded, accepting the situation, "Good Luck," He meant it, this was the best plan they had and he wouldn't have let the recruits anywhere near it. This was going to get decidedly interesting. He squeezed her hand briefly, eyes full of blazing battle fire. They had to succeed. "Get on to the tower, I'll cover you! GO!"

Lexa ran.

'Just focus on the mission, just keep climbing' she muttered to herself over and over again throwing herself at the column beginning her fight for ascent. At least there were plenty of rivets and wires to hold on to. Blaster fire exploded below her followed by a mocking taunt. At least Caleb was enjoying himself. She pressed on.

Caleb lay suppressing fire as he ran the ring of the service way. 'Keep them distracted keep them away from Lexa' was his current mantra. Another salvo ricocheted overhead, he skidded to a halt with a startled gasp as part of the level 2 deckway crashed down a foot from his face. Without missing a beat he doubled back only to be faced with another section collapsing in front of him. Great. These droidz were radio controlled and smarter than any other Droid he'd ever faced.

Brilliant.

They'd boxed him.

He attempted to shove past the wreckage earning himself a bruised shoulder and another volley of fire that came searingly close to his head. Damn it! He turned to face them, his own battle rage welling. He'd beaten them once so he was sure as steel he'd beat them again. He stood square on, defiant, opening fire with a trained eye of savagery. His target staggered back under the onslaught but stayed on its feet. How? Even missing a head it kept coming! The other two remained relentless; his eye off them for a nano-second allowed them free aim. Caleb pulled back , ducking return fire as another attack launched itself at him, the flash was almost blinding as pain scorched his hand.

They'd got him.

Summoning his courage he looked down to survey the damage. And let out a cry of dismay. Staring down in disbelief to the floor below his horrified eyes met the sight of Verity, smoking blackly, spitting sparks and hissing. His beloved blaster. They'd disarmed him.

He wasn't having that.

Caleb launched himself over the scorched railings boiling in indignation, they thought they could get the better of him? He'd soon show them, he had a mission to complete.

"Let's Dance."

Ducking and weaving he began his retaliation. A macabre ballet with deadly partners.

Lexa heard the crash below. They'd hit something. Something big. No cries of pain though. She risked a look down and nearly let go in shock.

Caleb was on the ground jumping and diving around them like a man possessed .

He was unarmed. What'd happened? But he was still fighting hell for leather. She clutched the tower, transfixed by the spectacle.

Caleb was incredible.

She'd never seen anything like it, the way he leapt and dodged the metal brutes, spinning and diving. His agility was no match for them. He ducked two and rolled past the third, springing up behind it grabbing the bio-rod free from its back as the Roboid lashed out wildly for him. He gave a cry of triumph as it slumped in defeat. One down, two to go. Two who were bearing down on him.

Lexa snapped out of it. He needed her help and she would succeed. She dragged her attention back to the box before her. The configuration was like nothing she'd seen before. It didn't matter really, all she had to do was remove the bio-rods from their connections and Caleb would be safe. As her hand reached for the power source her eyes were drawn again to the intricate wiring. Suddenly she understood. She pulled her hand back, recoiling in horror.

She knew what this was, Arac had taught her years ago.

A collapsible circuit.

If she powered it down it would trigger subsidiary devices. The bane of their lives, baited traps set by shades, the Roboidz auxiliary method to halt resistance replenishment scavenges. They were in BIG trouble. If she failed the whole room could go up, maybe even Futuregate itself! She eyed the winking blips around her, not the computer components she first took them for. She was wrapped around one massive booby trap. No pressure. She wrought her brains for everything she was worth. She HAD to beat this.

"LEXA!" Caleb's cry from below pulled her back into now, "HURRY UP!"

He was beginning to tire. These two were proving much harder than their fellow. They learnt quickly and their aim was sure. His only defence was to react faster than they could. He was running out of time.

What to do? With a bang her memory fired up like retrieving a lost file it uploaded before her eyes. Arac's voice washed over her;

'Razer circuits, best way is to trick them, reverse back into themselves and they don't know they've been diverted. Safe system then.'

OF COURSE! Thank the stars she kept her basic tools in her battle vest.

Reaching for the box she realized she couldn't do this one handed, casting about quickly she spied some loosened wires below her. She gave them an experimental tug. They'd hold. She scrabbled down climbing back through the multicoloured collection, wedging her feet into crevices as tightly as she could. There. She was shored in as close as she could, free to wield her pliers securely whilst shoving her terror to the bottom of her 'to-think-about' list. She set to work.

What was she doing up there? All she had to do was detach the rods! What was taking so long? These droidz were teaming far too well, if he wasn't careful he'd end up backed into a corner flattened into floor-paste. He chanced a look up. She was beavering away feverishly, hands a blurry whirl as she worked at the box. Something was wrong, there must have been another surprise. So they were both out of time.

Well he, Caleb, would see about that.

They were both fighting for their lives, he had to keep moving , keep them away from the tower, from Lexa. She needed to finish whatever she was doing. Powered by renewed resolve he rounded on the Droidz and smiled.

"Come on then."

Wires sprang out at her from all directions, some hissing and crackling as she fought to re-order them, this was some seriously complicated circuitry, she had to be very careful.

Cross, twist, solder, tweak. She was getting there, by everything she knew, she was getting there. It was trick laden, resisting but she could be just as sneaky, just as clever. She had to be.

Despite his best efforts Caleb was getting desperate no matter what he tried, whatever devious tactic they seemed to anticipate him. It seemed all he could do was try to stay out of reach. His patience finally gave out.

The hell with this.

With an almost suicidal battle cry he charged the nearest droid, ducking left at the last second, catching hold of its raising arm. He jumped at the second one as he caught hold kicking off it as viciously as he could. The momentum carried him swinging around the back of the first one. His primary target. His hand closed on the guarded rod wrenching it with all his might. Victory! He couldn't believe that had actually worked! The crazy last ditch attempt! Flushed with success he knew there was no time to celebrate, no reprieve. One more hulking heap to see to and she'd, they'd be safe.

"Let's have it!"

Lexa flinched back as one of the circuit lights blew out with a flash. That wasn't meant to happen. Actually that shouldn't have happened at all. A horrible prickling swept over her scalp, snaking to her fingertips. No! It couldn't be! She cast a rapid glance downwards. Caleb was dueling with one solitary Roboid, the other two slumped in deactivation. Then that meant…

"CALEB!" She screamed, "DON'T DESTROY THAT ONE!"

"WHAT?" Had she gone utterly mental? "ARE YOU MAD?"

"NO! They're the components I couldn't figure out! You destroy that one you break the circuit completely and blow us all sky high!"

"WHAT?" He hollered, seriousness of the situation cranking up ever higher in his already overloaded mind.

"Just get out of there!" She cried, the urgency threatening crack her voice.

"And do what? It'll just keep attacking! I'll lead it straight to you!" He argued jumping back from a lunge.

"Then, then," no other suggestions appeared before her flustered eyes, "just keep it busy!"

"What do think I've been doing? Playing snooker?" He yelled back dodging a blow swiping for his head.

"Hold on! Just one more minute!" She stared in delighted disbelief, the answer was staring her in the face, "I've cracked it! I know what to do!"

"What?"

"I've got to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow!"

Deadbolts! It all suddenly made sense. This was one fiendish trap. So he was still playing for time? He could carry on with that, he'd run rings around this bot till the cows came home. Whatever a cow was. He really should have asked the recruits more about their expressions. Oh well, too late now.

"Tired yet ugly?" He taunted nimbly, dodging yet another round of blaster fire one last burst of energy surged through him, she'd fix it, they'd save the data then they'd learn to their heart's content. He, Caleb, would make certain of it. He dived past the junk heap's stomping feet once again.

Above Lexa was frantically connecting the last components, the circuit loop she'd installed as a precautionary stop gap looked about ready to burn out. She wired up the last connection. Holding her breath and crossing her fingers hoping the back-rigged, cobbled circuitry was good enough she disconnected the loop.

The colours switched over.

She'd done it! "YES!" Yanking free the bio rods she whooped down to Caleb;

"I'VE DONE IT! WE'RE SAFE!"

He'd sort of guessed that, springing up from one of his endless dives he whirled about to witness the Roboid slump lifelessly. Wasting no time he bounded up, securing the exposed Bio-Rod. Once he was sure it was officially deactivated he let himself relax, "WOOHOO!" He crowed in triumph, "You did it Lexa! Brilliant! We sure showed the Can Heads not to mess with us the resistance!" He was beaming like a mad man. They'd beaten them, now nothing was in the way of their archive hunt. Now they would finally get some answers!

"Come on Lexa! Let's take a look at what they were guarding!"

"Okay, just give me a minute." she answered distractedly. Something had caught her eye on the circuit box, branded beneath where the Bio-Rods had lain in minute detail were symbols, one for each bio rod. Must be important she thought, trying to commit the symbols to memory.

"Come on Lexa! You've done it; we can finish what we started now!" Caleb, flushed with the success of their latest battle was back to buzzing with excitement, all fatigue swept away with the anticipation of what they would find. "What's taking so long?"

"Caleb, I've found something!"

"What?" His heart sank, what else could be waiting for them? He'd had more than enough surprises thank you very much!

"I'm not sure," she scrutinized closer, "Symbols of something."

"Circuit markers?" They, he knew, were the most common things to find stamped over wiring.

"No. I don't recognize any of them, they're not standard."

"How many are there?"

"Three. One under each Bio Rod."

"What do they look like?"

"Er," she doubled checked, "the first is like a triangle missing its apex with two lines coming straight down from the other two corners, next is two lines on the left diagonal running parallel to each other hemming in a diamond eye, the last one," She squinted at the detail, "is symmetrical, it's a square on a point, both sides rise up to the missing apex with flanges reaching out to the centre, with two little diamonds in the base and middle of the gap of the centre line. That's all there is."

Caleb had been tracing them out with his finger as she described them and he had to agree with her, he'd never seen anything like it either. So not electrical or mechanical, he paused a light bulb in his head beginning to flicker, what if…? His brain suddenly kicked up a gear as he sped over to the terminal. Gingerly he pressed the logon command.

"Please enter your access code." The computer requested politely.

Three blank spaces looked expectantly at him as a board of ridiculously complicated symbols emerged as a touch screen key pad.

Bingo.

"It's a passcode Lexa! That's how we access the archive! We can finally start to look at what she wanted to hide, come down; you've got to program in the code!"

"You're there! Can't you?"

"I'm not sure I've got it right," A shameless lie, he'd already recognized the symbols she'd described but he had different plan forming given as the opportunity had presented itself.

"I'm looking right at them, I can tell you again."

"No, it's too risky, there's a whole load of symbols and they're all really similar. You've seen the right ones, it's better if you do it. I don't like the thought of triggering off anymore surprises if I get it wrong." That bit was certainly true; he had no idea of what else could be lying in wait for them if they got the combination wrong.

All of a sudden, 3 tiers up, without the imminent threat of mortal peril from Roboidz enhanced explosive doom, the realization of where she was fought its way to the forefront of her attention. Heralding the escape of the panic that she'd managed to bolt back and forget about.

Till now.

It was like a dam breaking, the waves of terror crashing over her. Her knuckles turned white as she latched to her hand holds with all her strength.

"Caleb, I don't think I can!" She tried and failed to keep the fear from her voice.

He'd been expecting this.

"'Course you can! You did the chains." He reminded her.

"But, but," She was about to say 'you were with me then' but stopped herself, there was no way she was about to say something so unbelievably pathetic. Caleb was right, she was a resistance fighter and she COULD do it. She had to.

"Alright," She called back, "Just give me a minute."

Result! His scheme was working, he knew she could, she'd beat her fear eventually, she was certainly tough enough. Who knew what they'd face when they came to rebuild. They had to be ready for anything.

She started to make her hesitant way down.

"That's it! Keep going! I'm right here, just feel with your feet and keep your eyes on your hands."

Lexa felt herself recharge with a surge of confidence. Caleb was there, he wouldn't let her fall. She'd be alright. With renewed courage she continued to make her way down.

A few minutes later after much teeth gritting from Lexa and encouragement from Caleb she reached the first level connection.

"Brilliant! You're nearly there!"

'So far so good.' She'd done as he'd said, kept her eyes on her hands whilst at the back of her mind images of the symbolic brands were rolling across. She had to remember them. Just a bit further to go! She was actually managing it! She was conquering! Carrying on with the now well practiced sequence, she tentatively poked her feet at a new hold. Once stable she moved her hands, a quick sweep told her where to go; left clear, right ok. She gripped hard with her right as she let go with the left, taking hold she took another deep breath ready to start the process again. Shifting her weight to move her feet her left hand hold gave out, she cried out in panic scrabbling to another support, feet kicking involuntarily against their hold disrupting a cluster of cables. Power surged to spark under her right hand. The shock made her do the unthinkable.

She let go.

Lexa screamed in terror as she fell from the tower.

Straight into Caleb's waiting arms.

Dazed she stared up into his smiling face. She was utterly stunned. She was okay.

Safe.

He'd actually been there to catch her.

"Well, you nearly made it!" Caleb grinned, the hint of teasing quirking around his eyes. Internally he was breathing a deep sigh of relief, seeing her fall had made it onto his Top 5 'scariest-things-I-have-ever-seen' list and that included Neuros.

"You caught me." It was a statement not a question, like she was trying to convince herself of what had just happened.

"Well I couldn't let you go and decorate the floor-you know the code!"

She laughed, "So that's all I'm good for eh?" She mocked, "you could've always gone up and seen for yourself!"

"Up there? After your aerial display? Not likely!" He teased back.

"You know, you can let me down now," much as she was comfortable, they had a mission to be getting on with.

"Oh right, yes, sorry." It had felt kind of normal to have her in his arms like that. Weird.

As her feet touched solid ground her hand lingered on his, she squeezed it gratefully.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, us resistance members have to look out for each other."

"Don't we just!"

"Now let's see what this code is."

They both stared at the monitor. Caleb hadn't been exaggerating, the amount of options was ridiculous, she couldn't have picked them from description alone. She checked them over one last time and pressed three symbols in sequence.

"You sure?" He knew she was, they were the same one's he'd have picked.

"Yes." Her voice was rock steady. She knew this.

"Right then, he grinned a little nervously, let's go for it!"

They took each other's hands in solidarity for what they were about to see. She flashed aback a nervous grin of her own.

"Here we go!" Her finger hit 'Enter'

The floor dropped out from under them.

**A/N; **

**A Cliffhanger! **

**All shall be revealed in the next chapter. Let me know if you want to see it up! **

**A HUGE Thank You to everyone who's taken the time to read and review! **

**It fills me up with multiple shades of joy and makes me write faster! :D **

**As always a big Thankyou to my wonderful reviewers, Loki, Kaichan and Becky! Hopefully I won't be keeping you waiting too long!**


	5. Revelations and Reassessments

_**Heya guys, sorry for the wait-been trying to get this one sounding right! Fingers crossed it works! Just as a warning, this is where the angst train picks up pace. Hopefully this stays true to characters! Also, this relies heavily on the content of some of the files found on the cbbc website for Mission:2110**_

_**As always, let me know what you think!**_

**Chapter 5**

They gave a cry of pure terror. Clinging to each other as they fell into the darkness, they crashed onto metal, a smooth sheet of it and slid into the black. They whooshed along blindly at breakneck speed, it would have been exciting, fun even, had they not been terrified of where they'd end up.

Fortunately the answer came a few seconds later as they smashed through a service hatch, rolling to a sprawling halt. They just lay there for a moment, dazed and more than a little winded. Caleb dragged himself upright, "Woohoo! Shall we do that again?" He was being only half sarcastic.

Lexa groaned, joining him in sitting, "Not in the next 5 minutes if it's all the same to you!" She looked about as Caleb picked himself up, "Where are we?"

"I don't know but it's entirely too dark, too warm and too closed for my liking." He started exploring the walls determined not to let his distinct freaked-outness show. He had to find a way out. He would not be trapped again. He wouldn't.

Lexa struggled to her feet, trying her shoulder torch she flicked it on. A beam of light cut sharply through the darkness. Well, at least that survived the fall even if her dignity didn't. A sudden stab of panic flashed through her, what if? Her hand shot to her chest digging at her neck for the slender cord that hung there buried under her multi layer of clothes-her fingers made contact, it was okay, it'd survived. Lexa couldn't believe she'd forgotten it!

Secure that it was unharmed she re focused on the task at hand. Looking about sharply she eyed the room distrustfully but since all stayed quiet she eased a little. Now she had her breath back they could get to their previous conversation, something that now demanded attention.

"So where on earth did those tin cans spring from?"

Well, the walls obviously." He explained unhelpfully not taking his eyes from the wall panel he was currently scouring. She flashed him a withering look,

"No, I mean why were they there?"

"I think they were left as a guard system, a trap to stop would be research delvers."

"Why?"

"To protect the information Neuros didn't want seen, I bet." When it came to Neuros, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that she was behind every nefarious event on Futuregate.

"You reckon?"

"Yep, she was a control freak we both know that."

"True."

"You know, it feels like she's managed to infect every part of Futuregate doesn't it?" He pulled up sharply suddenly considering, "speaking of which, those Roboidz were a weird design weren't they?"

"Yeah, all blue and antennaed." Lexa agreed wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"I don't mind admitting, (funny-he actually didn't-must be getting soft!) the idea that there are other types of Roboidz around that I don't know about is pretty freaky." Freaky was an understatement-the very idea turned his blood cold, Neuros with extra tricks up her non-existent exploded sleeves? No thanks.

"I'm just glad that Neuros and her standard pets are powered down. Hopefully, these were the last of the specials." She hoped the last bit with every fibre of her being, she didn't fancy facing off again anytime soon.

Part of the enormity of what they'd done began to sink in. Their thought's synchronized as they realized;

"We're gonna need a bigger box."

"Completely, we've got loads to do." She could see his grin even in the dark.

"Before this?"

"No way! There's no point setting about rebuilding if we have massive gaps of knowledge, best to be armed right?"

"Definitely." She agreed wholeheartedly

"Right then, learn stuff, fix the planet. Good plan." He quirked a smile, "But first, I'm going to find a way out so we're not stuck down here to become cybernetic skeletons. I'm going to get back to the banks and find out what was actually happening around here!" She missed the shudder than rippled through him. He really did have to locate an exit- too much more of dark, cramped, sealed rooms and he'd give up on finding an actual door and resort to just punching his way out-bionic arms had their uses after all.

"Try over that side, there must be a way out somewhere!" Caleb called.

He went back to hunting.

Lexa however was drawn towards the shadow standing in the centre of the chamber instead. It was humming. Odd. She reached out to it, focusing her torch. Something was glowing back there, deep inside the column. Gingerly she reached inside and touched the source of illumination. It was a button. No harm ever came of pressing buttons. 'Pfft. Yeah right!' She hastily removed her hand, calling out over her shoulder.

"Caleb! Over here! Something's glowing! I think it's a button, maybe an activation switch"

"What?" He was still scouring for an exit.

"Yeah, activation or maybe it opens something!" It was impossible to tell in the gloom, even with her torch .

Open something? The words suddenly registered, "Open something?" He raced over,

"It might be door activation, the way to let us out of here!" His drive to leave, to get back out to the open decks was rapidly overriding any other possibilities as to the mystery button function. His hand met hers, "Let's try it!" Before she had a chance to protest he pressed both hands down together.

Immediately a great rumbling noise erupted from deep inside the structure as light suddenly surged from the activation point, flowing up the structure and out across the floor spilling up the walls, merging in a veined bubble of light. It was beautiful, the blue illumination, the lifeblood of the machine. It suddenly dawned on her.

"We're here. We're at the heart."

Caleb cottoned on, "The heart of the system, Futuregate. We've done it Lexa! We made it! We found the core! The central computer base!"

They could feel the throb of power emanating from it. It was completely uncensored. Awed, Caleb approached it, laying a reverent hand on the terminal. All the information he had ever wanted, ever looked for, was right here! Ready for reading. He felt an odd lump in his throat. Swallowing quickly he turned to smile at Lexa,

"Shall we?"

He touched the key pad carefully, noting all the keys he flashed her a grin full of triumphant nerves. He entered the code he knew from so many, many attempts.

"Access Granted"

The mainframe opened up before them. Shining on screen, a single triangle of knowledge.

"Wow!" Lexa was impressed at the scale of it, The massive geometric was comprised of much smaller, tessellated prisms, most dotted about in blue, lonely scarlets dotting here and there. Caleb was delighted,

"Oh Brilliant! They're FANTASTIC!"

"Who is?"

"My recruit in 2010! They've unlocked loads since last time!" He beamed.

"Is that the one who you set up the link with?"

"Yeah, they've been amazing! Look how many files they've cracked!

"Clever recruit"

"I only pick the best" He informed her proudly.

"Sensible too."

"What?" He didn't follow.

"Not coming here, staying safe in 2010, very sensible. I wouldn't want to leave my home for a warzone either."

"Oh they wanted to come alright" Caleb went curiously somber.

"They did? Why didn't they then? All your recruits were really keen, did something go wrong with time portal?" she enquired concern beginning to build.

"No."

"Then why?"

"They wouldn't have lasted 5 minutes here."

"What?" That made no sense-the rest of his recruits had done well and bravely so she'd thought.

"They can't use their legs." She gaped at him, stunned so he elaborated;

"They have to use a wheel chair to get about, I couldn't risk them here, too many steps and ladders, not to mention shades and Roboidz to evade. No. It was just too dangerous."

"So you set up the connection?"

"Well that was already in place"

"It was?"

"'Course, how did you think I contacted the recruits?"

"So that was it!" She'd been wondering about that ever since he first announced the recruits arrival in Futuregate. "So you set up a digital connection?"

"Yep."

"How did you manage to establish it?"

"Well, it was fairly easy-once I realized I needed to reach into the past for recruits, long before anyone had even heard of Roboidz."

"Why?"

"They'd be more likely to believe me, before the war Roboid use was widespread, they were built to serve us. I reckoned it'd be even more of a problem to convince people their trusted house help was evil than people who'd never seen them before. No opinions, less persuading."

She considered, impressed, "Yeah good thinking."

"So I built the time portal as a way to transport them and to contact them."

"Contact? I thought it was just a temporal matter transmit (there was, in fact, nothing 'just' about this in the slightest-it was an incredible machine but explanations on how on earth he'd come up with it would have to wait)

"Of course, you can't just phone up last century!"

"Good Point."

"So I hooked up one of the computers to the time portal, it gave me temporal power boost to dial backwards, I hacked into their main communications system, the internet."

"The internet? What did that do? Was it like a digital fish catching network?"

"No." He stated flatly.

"Oh. She was disappointed. She'd rather liked the image of computers netting each other. "So how did it work?"

"Well as much as I could understand it was a big virtual space that people could find each other on and talk about everything. To be honest, it looked like a lot of it was rubbish, just bits about creatures called badgers and mushrooms. And something called bacon. There was a lot of that on there."

He turned to look at her, "Early 21st century people were weird."

"But anyway, it was all very bright and flashy."

"So how did you reach your recruits? I mean you couldn't just type in 'hello! I'm from the future where civilization has been destroyed. Do you want to travel to the next century to help me fight to overthrow the ruling order of 9ft tall metal killing machines?'"

"Well it sort of worked."

Her mouth fell open, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, well I set it up like a game to test people who were interested, I made it so it explained what was going on in Futuregate as part of the plot whilst testing their logic, mental steath and reflexes. The ones who scored the highest got my video message telling them everything they'd seen was real, it WAS happening in their future. Were they brave enough to join the resistance for real?"

"Did, did you get much response?"

"Only children, only children would believe me, the adults to bothered to respond just said I was either mad or it was a really do wind up. Don't know how that works, it was nothing like those 20th century toys."

"So children?" She pressed, she wanted to know now, this was fascinating. She'd meant to ask the recruits when they were about but the chance for normal conversations were few and far between.

"Children." He agreed. The only ones who believed me and the few who were actually brave enough to accept the mission."

"The 16 who came here."

"17," he corrected, "17 took up the mission. The one who stayed behind wanted more than anything to come. But they were clever with computers, they were one of the first to find the game, logical and persistent so I gave them another mission. Neuros kept crashing the mainframe whenever I tried to access the mainframe so I had to come up with a solution. The recruit suggested it."

"What?"

"Remote access link."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. And it worked. I linked up our computers using the communication network so we could both see the same thing."

"The mainframe."

"The Mainframe. Once I linked up they could access it."

"But if Neuros kept crashing it, how did they fare any better?"

"They were quicker and cleverer than that, they downloaded it."

"They what? That's, that's…"

"Brilliant! I know! Isn't it just? They couldn't do it all in one go, I didn't have the time and they didn't have the ram power so they split it into 3 parts. They downloaded one at a time so they could work on it while I battled Roboidz."

"That's completely," Words were abandoning her in droves, "that's just, Spectacular!"

"I know! Fantastic! They completed their mission brilliantly! We've got loads to start with!"

"So let's get cracking!"

They were as excited as each other, each hoping to find the answers to their questions.

They opened the first file..

"What's the date on this one?"

"Er, 21th January 2021."

"That's only 11 years from where the recruits are from!" Lexa was astounded, "Is this where it starts? With some woman called Laura Gant?"

"It must be." He was as shocked as she was, he'd had no clue there was only a decade in it-Roboidz being thought of for almost a century? He couldn't believe it. "Well," He pulled himself together, " here goes."

He hit play.

The audio was clear as a voice spoke excitedly to them. It was a young voice, younger than them. She introduced herself as Laura Gant and she was some sort of toy designer. Fair enough, but she wasn't content with that, instead she was interested in a new theory-Cyconectics. Intelligent robotics.

"This sounds familiar doesn't it?"

They exchanged a grim look.

"This IS it." Lexa paled, shivering despite herself, it's horrible."

"Yeah," Caleb was disquieted himself, "She's so sincere, that's what makes it worse, she's so happy about it," He shook his head, "I can't imagine anyone being happy about those 9 ft monsters. She's got no idea where this is going to take her, us, the rest of the world." His face was a contorted mix of disgusted dismay, "All she sees is the possibilities, the nobility of making the planet better," He sounded almost sad for her.

"It's almost obscene, the way she's carrying on," Lexa, shared his disgust and then some, lip curling savagely, "she has no idea she's out of her depth."

"That's just it, she doesn't," Caleb exclaimed aghast (and slightly impressed though he dare not admit it at her total conviction) the way she's talking, what she describes Cyconetics to be like- the splitting of the atom for the 21st century. She's forgotten how badly that went." He paused considering, " Thing is, she sounds brilliant enough to pull this off even at 17. How does anyone get to the point of thinking giving big hulking monsters their own brain would be a good thing?"

"I've no idea. We can't think like her, history's too strong." She rubbed her nose in annoyance, "But maybe there's something more in here, SOMEONE must have disagreed!"

"Too right, let's see."

Caleb reached out to close the file, ready to move on to the next.

"ACHOOO!"

Lexa sneezed suddenly and rather violently.

Not expecting the richter-esque explosion at his elbow he jumped, throwing himself off guard, falling against a pillar of the bank. His hand stretched out automatically to save himself landed on a small panel. Buttons flashed under his splayed fingers as a creaking behind had them both turning about nervously.

A doorway had opened up.

Relief flooded through Caleb as his beam-like smile was sudden flicked on to full intensity. He bounded over, eager to investigate.

"It's the way out! It leads out to one of the corridors-hey, we're near cargo bay 4!"

"So we can leave?" Lexa smiled, pleased they weren't to be entombed, but not as much as Caleb by the looks of it.

"Oh yes. Any time we want!" He beamed delightedly

"Are we going to?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow, she knew the answer already,

"Not a chance! I've been waiting 5 years to get my hands on this! But we CAN leave, that's the important bit." He turned back to the screen confidently, already focusing on the next file.

Looking at him again she was slightly stunned at just how much more relaxed he appeared. She should've noticed, the tension lines had softened, his bearing eased as his voice lowered a little. Why should it have bothered him so much?

They quickly became absorbed in the swell of files open to them, drinking in details like drought victims. There was so much to take in and they kept on reading, both of them knew they should take stock, slow down but once they'd started it was like they were gluttons at a buffet gorging their eyes on entry after entry.

They reached the last unlocked file. Eagerly they hit the open icon, hungry for new information to devour.

It was a phone conversation between Laura Gant and someone called Commander Freeman. Dated 31st July 2067. This had to be an important call.

"This was just before the war." Lexa noted

"Yeah, a few months to go I think." Caleb agreed, beginning to steel himself, these last few entries had seen things take a turn for the worse. And it was only going to go downhill from here. The war would be starting soon and then he didn't need archives to tell him what happened.

"It's awful, we're watching the inevitable." She was almost too stunned to take stock, the build up was unbearable, especially since they didn't know the exact cause of the war, the trigger point. As each one opened she expected it, something key, but it was all horrendous, each file a step in the danse macabre waltz spiraling downwards in a path of slow destruction.

"I know what you mean, seeing it unfold, it's like it's happening all over again. And there's nothing we can do to stop it." He couldn't help the note of anguish that crawled into his voice, yes it was long ago but these were still people, still human and they had no clue as to what nightmare was about to unfold. He wished he could do something. Something to stop it all.

They both looked uneasy, the pause was the initial break they needed.

It was beginning to sink in, only fragments here and there, but enough was filtering through. Laura Gant. The voice in her head made the name sound like a curse. Mad woman. Sure she was sorry about her son and all but seriously her insane ideas had brought civilization as they knew it to an end. She couldn't help the vengeful hatred that began to boil up inside her.

Caleb tried to break the tension, "So who do you reckon this commander Freeman is?"

"No idea, some military bloke I guess, leader of the Wardroidz unit maybe? He's not been mentioned anywhere else in the archive."

"No, he hasn't- he's not mentioned in the archive book either, the aftermath of the battle. I wonder if he died in the war?"

"Probably," Lexa sounded oddly impassioned, there was an anger there, deep seated rage, "a lot of good people died that day, soldiers and civilians alike."

"So they did, Cybele told me it was over 1 million." A million, he still hadn't gotten his head round that. 1 million people all dead, all Roboidz fodder. And in one single day! Laura Gant had a hell of a lot to answer for. He was dismayed no one tried to stop her.

Only that Goldschmit. Boy did she have it sussed. One woman in 46 years to turn around and say what a terribly dangerous idea a Cyconetic brain in a 9ft tall metal creature is, a brain that let them think for themselves! She'd said that living things first prerogative was for self preservation, survival. She asked what would they do if humans threatened that, attempted switch off?

Well, now they had an answer.

"Easily more." She answered matter-of-factly, her mum had always pressed upon her the sacrifice that day, the reason they fought as they did. The memory of the fallen. "Shall we see what Gant has to say for herself? On the eve of her creature's ascension." The bitter contempt was barely concealed in her heavy voice, eyes burning she was ready to drink in the condemnation of her race that she assumed was about to be presented to her.

They hit play.

A telephone rang, a woman's voice. Laura. A man answered. All gruff and business like. Taking his role seriously, insisting on a code pass before he allowed the conversation to continue. Wait a minute. She recognized that voice.

That tone. The one that had always sounded when codes were being discussed or assigned.

It couldn't be.

She listened, her guts squirming into life, writhing and coiling like dread filled worms.

She knew that voice.

Knew it as well as she knew her own.

That. Voice.

She listened, robbed of speech, as he asserted everything was under control, convinced of superiority, overriding Laura's frantic pleas, begging for the attack to be halted. Stopped for the sake of Humanity.

"No," she moaned softly finally finding her voice, "It can't be"

"What?" he turned to witness the blood draining from her face.

"It's Galen." She was mortified.

"What?" She couldn't mean what he thought she did.

"It's Galen." Her voice was full of horror.

"Your Galen?" he was totally floored, hoping her sake she was wrong.

"Of course my Galen! Who else?" She snapped, eyes darting back to the screen.

"Why isn't he listening? Galen!" Her voice died to a low whimper as history played out, "Nononononononononono."

The conversation ended.

"It can't be Caleb! It can't be! Not after all these years! It CAN'T be him!" Her eyes were wild with unshed tears.

"Are you sure it's him? It could be someone else maybe?" He didn't want this to be real for her, the way she'd spoken of him. Almost reverent.

"You're really not helping." Her voice was cold, dangerous.

"It was just a suggest-"

"I know his voice." She tugged at the cord on her neck, pulling into view. A small, battered pouch appeared. She looked it over, opening it carefully. Something glinted inside.

"What's that?" How had he missed that? Caleb liked to think he noticed most things around him especially Lexa.

"Something I found in my jacket a week or so after I got left in the bunker."

"Is that a memory chip?" His experienced eye darting over it quickly.

"Uhuh." She agreed without taking her eyes off it, "Not been able to play it, couldn't fix the equipment. Always wondered what was on it. I thought it was maybe a message from him. You know, something about how to get to Futuregate. Not thought about it for a while, I'd forgotten it since I've been here, given as we've been busy an' all." She continued to stare at it, losing herself to her thoughts.

"This will play it." He indicated the data bank-"it's full of memory slots It'll work fine. Do you want me to?" He offered kindly.

"No. Yes. I, I don't know. It doesn't make sense." Hers finally raised to meet his, storming with torment they bore into his own.

"Maybe it'll help it to make sense." He pressed. Caleb wanted to play it, wanted to see, anything to get that look off her face. She needed an explanation. Right. Now.

"I don't, it's just," She stared directly at him. "I'm scared."

"It's better to know than not, one way or another." The limbo of unknown was a terrible place to dwell. This would prey on her, he knew. He knew what it felt like.

"I can't believe it was him Caleb. It can't be." If she said it enough times then maybe the universe would agree with her. Agree with her and make it the way it should be. The way that made sense.

"Maybe this will explain." He urged, "Where did it come from?"

"Only the others could make things like this." She answered, eyes rounding in comprehension.

"Then let's try it." He urged, it couldn't be as bad as she was making out. Could it? "We'll see it together."

She swallowed, eyeing it like she would a poisonous spider, considering. After a pause, she nodded. Maybe it would tell her that the report was a lie, deisgned to discredit him as a soldier, that there was someone out to get him. That was why he never spoke about his army life. That HAD to be it.

He slotted it in to the reader, turning he offered the switch to her. Lexa held his gaze a moment, then took a deep breath, shut her eyes and with a trembling hand hit play.

The face of a old man appeared, wizened and weather beaten, he looked spry and determined. His hair and beard may have been white but there was a glint of steel in his eyes.

It was true.

Unmistakably.

Galen.

She was utterly speechless, shocked rigid she gripped the column for report knuckles turning white as he began to talk.

"My dear Alexandra, I realize that I should use your codename but now is not the time for codes or secrets. What I have to tell you is difficult, I hardly know where to begin and I don't have long."

He took a deep breath, letting it sigh out before continuing,

"If my plan has worked then you'll be safely secured in the nuclear shelter by the time you see this. I'm sorry it has come to this but Io cannot go on much longer in its current state. I've spoken to the others and we all agree it's the best way. It's what your mother would have wanted too, you safe."

He smiled grimly,

"We are not the men we once were, I'm an old man of 75 and the others are nursing unhealing wounds. I don't know how much longer we can stay running. None of us want to run on to find the end is leaving you in the field with no reinforcement."

"Where you are now is safe." He emphasized the word 'safe' with particular vehemence.

"You can regroup there, Futuregate is only a few hundred km to the north of you. I know this is a great demand of you but our mission is paramount. I know you are brave enough and strong enough to succeed."

He continued, the fire beginning to blaze in his eyes. Caleb could see where she got it from.

"There is hope for us. I have heard a voice, a few broadcasts, broken up and staticked but they're real Alexandra, there is someone alive, human! There on Futuregate, I'm sure of it! A young man, make contact with him, if he can help you then you are last hope for the future."

He sighed sadly,

"There are so many more things I meant to tell you, and now time has run out."

He shifted forwards, eyes burning into the screen

"There is something I must tell you. I can't leave you without explaining some of our history. I'm sorry I could never bring myself to say this to you in person. You know I fought hard to keep the resistance alive. To keep humanity alive. I hope you can one day forgive me. As a younger officer in the army I was convinced of our superior intelligence and might. Because of this conviction I did not listen to vital advice on the most important decision of the age."

He stared directly at the camera, steel eyes boring into her wide emeralds.

He uttered his next sentence heavily, words laden with remorse.

"I launched the attack on the Droidz of Gamma Sephi 4."

"It was the attack that drew the Roboidz back to earth. My arrogance brought this terrible plague down on us all. I have tried to make amends, gathering the resistance to destroy the Roboidz, teaching you to be the best of us all but time runs short and my body grows weak. I am so very sorry my dear Alexandra but my mission falls to you now to complete."

His sad smile took on a fierce look,

"You will never know how proud I am of you, myself and your mother, I know you will be a better human than I ever was, don't lose heart, I know you will succeed where I have failed. Take back the world and let mankind rise again."

He saluted then reached to switch off the recorder leaving a black void in his wake.

The silence was deafening.

It had been a full minute since the video had ended. She had frozen in place, mouth hanging in a forgotten scream.

The tension was unbearable.

"Lexa?" Caleb ventured, almost fearful of the response. He was wise to be.

She remembered.

A high, keening wail erupted from her, "NO!" She shrieked, "No! Not after all this time! Not after everything! How could he?"

Before he could react she was up and running, bolting blind, out into the corridors, down the deckways of Futuregate.

_**A/N:**_

_**So yes, angsty-ness ahoy! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter-the next is half written! Hopefully be up before too much time escapes me!**_

_**As always reviews make me happy and fill my pen with muse-filled ink!**_

_**Thankyou so much to Loki and Becky for reviewing the previous installment! Hope you both approved of this one! :D**_


	6. Repercussions and Recall

_**Heya Guys! Right full warning here; we are officially in angst city come the next few chapters! Most of the preamble is finished now so let the issues rage! Hopefully you guys still like it, it is all part of a bigger plan! Eventually!**_

_**Let me know what you think! **___

**Chapter 6**

It took him a while to find her, in the end it was the sound of clanging he followed.

She was beating on a deactivated Roboid.

Seriously.

Caleb had to collect his jaw before processing anything else. Well this was new.

Lexa was looking as though she was single handedly trying to reduce the metal monster to its basic components using only a hefty pole and sheer bloody mindedness.

She was shouting a lot too.

This was not good. It was a lot to take in. For anyone. He didn't really understand it all but that didn't matter, not yet. She could really hurt herself. Plus a small part of him was expecting the kettle head to charge up and bat her across the cargo hold. And he wasn't much of a medic. It was scary though. Really. It was like she'd gone wild. Some of him didn't want to get any closer, was this what humans could be like? But, but he was her friend and she needed him right now.

To stop her.

From crashing that pole about, 'Yeah. Good luck Caleb' he muttered to himself.

"Lexa! Stop! Stop! You'll hurt yourself! Any more bashing and that tin can'll land on you!" He cried, trying to make himself heard over the noise.

"I Don't CARE! It's ALL HIS FAULT! The War! The Battles! All those people! Wasted! Just because he didn't LISTEN!" She was horrifically enraged, green eyes flashing fury as her lips curled back in a snarling shriek.

"He didn't know!" Caleb tried to reason, "He couldn't know Lexa! It wasn't right, we know that. But he was scared. He thought he was doing the right thing. Like Laura!"

"And we know how well that turned out!" She spat.

"But even she knew when to stop!" Lexa howled, "She worked it all out! She tried to stop them! He was too arrogant! He wouldn't even LISTEN!"

"But he said he's sorry for that, he tried to fix what he could." Caleb called back, placation evident in his voice.

She was having none of it.

"Yeah. Through ME! I'm his apology to the world. One girl he lied to and lied to. My whole life. Just to try and make things right! He taught me everything he knew then shoved me in a pit. Alone for five years. FIVE years! Away from the last people I knew on earth!"

"He was just trying to keep you safe!"

Like that made it alright? Her fury screeched in her ears,

"SAFE?" She swung the pipe at the now severely dented monster, smashing into it, aiming a defiant kick for good measure. Rounding on him she exploded, "Five years alone! The only human I knew was out there couldn't hear me! He locked me away because of YOU. The voice on the radio. The hope for the future!" She was now approaching Banshee levels, "He locked me away just so I could find my own way to you. Five years in the dark, alone on the promise of one lost voice. What a waste!"

He was stunned. And really, REALLY hurt. Did she really think that little of him? However as much as he wanted to run from her now, run away and back to Cybele he couldn't. Just couldn't. He strode towards her, grabbing her shoulders and staring directly at her letting his own rattling emotions power his words, "Don't you dare say it was a waste!" His eyes bored into hers, "We ARE the hope for the future. We and the recruits defeated them when no one else could. This is what we fought for! The end of the Roboidz so we could start again. And this time make a better job of it! Do it right! And this isn't helping."

"NOT HELPING?" She screamed. He honestly thought she was going to hit him, "Lying to me was 'not helping'! She shrugged him off instead, going back to wellying on the battered droid, "I could've done so much more!" She yelled beating out every syllable.

"Like what?" He shouted over the din

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled back, "Fought from the ground, taken out more droidz, been a better part of the group if they weren't determined to protect me for their data core. I was just a convenient store! A human memory stick! I could've have been more USE!"

She hit the droid again, the savagery of her blow dragging her off balance as she fell into a spin landing heavily on the floor.

"I could've done something!" she managed to choke out gathering herself into a close bundle as the tears began to flow.

This time Caleb didn't hesitate. He sat down beside her and attempted to wrap a comforting arm about her. She brushed him off angrily but he stayed exactly where he was, waiting a moment for her to calm down before trying again.

This time, when his hand clasped her shoulder she let out a strangled sob, burying her face in his jacket as she burst into tears. He held her while she cried it all out, the betrayal, loss and bitter, bitter loneliness.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Lexa hadn't cried for a long time, a very long time. She'd never allowed herself. Since being sealed in the bunker she knew if she did, she'd never stop.

Caleb was ever-so-slightly terrified. He began stroking her back instinctively, murmuring to her things he'd wished someone had said when he'd been upset. He'd never seen such a range of emotion before, mostly it was happy, excited, scared, frustrated and occasionally anger.

This was off the charts.

They'd been sat for a long time now, he was beginning to ache from the awkward position they were sat in. Still, he held her, trying to be comforting, as she wept. He didn't know crying came on such a scale- thankfully he'd never had any call for it. It must be necessary he reasoned but surely there was a limit? His chest, where her face was buried was reaching saturation point. Not good. He really hoped tears weren't corrosive.

"Lexa?"

No response. She'd gotten to the deep wailing, curdling from the back of her throat. He didn't think she could hear him even if she'd wanted to.

How did you deal with someone with this much upset? This much grief? He was completely and totally out of his depth here. But it wasn't as if he could get up and ask Cybele. For a start Lexa was locked onto him like a clamp, plus, well, they were human. He was a human man. He should know how to deal with these things.

Except he didn't.

Pushing down the panic that was starting to flail in his brain he tried to think logically He could do this. He could work something out, he was a genius after all, well, nearly a genius.

What to do? How to help? How to fix her?

Think! Think! What would work? What does she like?

"_Plants!"_ He answered himself, "Brilliant!" He responded sarcastically, "Where am I going to find plants on Futuregate?"

"_Ah, good point."_

"Think harder there must be something."

"_Bananas!"_

"No, YOU like bananas."

"_But they're the way forward!"_

"True, but she doesn't know that. A least not yet"

"_I could try."_

"No you can't."

"_Why not?"_

"Because," He explained irritably, "there aren't any left that's why and you're nowhere near the time portal, you're closer to the lower platform than to the lair."

"_Oh, yes, forgot that bit." _

"But wait," He exclaimed excitedly, "outside! She likes the stars."

"_But it's daylight!" _

"Still, outside is good,"

"_Yes, you're right! She likes feeling the fresh air, she said!_

"Thankyou! Caleb, you are a genius."

"_Don't! You'll make me blush!"_

He REALLY needed to stop having conversations with himself.

However, he was right, outside made her happy so that's where he'd take her, the fresh air would stop her crying. He hoped.

Scooping her up gently, he stood up carefully.

Only dimly aware of movement Lexa whimpered hoarsely into his t-shirt, her grip on him growing impossibly tighter. He really hoped he wouldn't have to her pry her fingers off his jacket. That wouldn't go well for anyone.

As he carried her easily from the bay an odd thought struck him making smile unexpectedly. This was the second time she'd been in his arms today.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

A blast of cool ocean air hit them both as Caleb stepped into the sunlight. Lexa stirred. Well that was encouraging.

He settled them both down by the far railings, overlooking the sea and mountains beyond. As he held Lexa to him, oddly comforted by her warm weight against him in the quiet landscape, he began to properly take notice of his surroundings. It really was beautiful he thought, stunned he hadn't seen it so before. But he reminded himself, every other time he'd been out here his eyes were everywhere else, constantly on the lookout for unwelcome intruders. It was peaceful he decided. He could get used to this.

He looked down to Lexa who was showing some signs of movement, at least the wailing had stopped. He felt bad, he couldn't begrudge her but he didn't think he could take much more of it if he couldn't fix it.

He considered, he couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in her head right now. She'd been completely blindsided. And what a kick to the stomach, her mentor, hiding something THAT big. Finding stuff like that must, well, does, knock you out. He'd had his suspicions, since he'd first heard her cell name, the code was too classified for just anyone to know, but even he didn't expect something of that magnitude. He couldn't blame her for her reaction, even if it had very nearly terrified the life out of him.

He always thought of himself as someone who'd relish new experiences, but this one? This was one humanity could keep. It looked way too painful, too messy and definitely too scary.

He was almost grateful for his cybernetics.

He'd stick with onlooking and comfort giving. It seemed to be working for the both of them.

After a few minutes of soaking in the warm sun Lexa came back to herself.

Where on earth was she?

Refusing to panic she breathed in deep, trying to get her bearings.

Caleb.

Beneath the sharp scent of grief lay warmth. Oil, steel and leather. Caleb. She realized her hands had fistfuls of his jacket, anchoring her.

From what?

She's been somewhere. Somewhere dark. Wow. She really shouldn't pent up like that. So much of it.

Overwhelming.

Storm-like she'd been caught up in a torrent, her mind reeling from the barraging onslaught. It felt like she'd lost her compass, waves of raging anger, vengeful loss, she didn't know anymore, couldn't pick them apart from each other. Everything was chaotic, threatening to drown her. Ribs aching, straining against their continued abuse, head pounding, throat burning as lungs screamed, ready to burst.

And still the waves crashed.

Then, somehow, over the howling, a voice, then breath, then glorious! Light. Sparkling and radiant, filtering through the turmoil. She grabbed hold of the beams , pulling herself up, following the trail back to the calm brightness.

She sniffed, turning her face to rest against his damp chest, gathering herself, breathing in Caleb and fresh sea air.

"Better now?"

"Yes. Thanks," her voice was thick, swollen with overuse, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

Everything, what I said, I didn't mean it."

"I know." Actually he didn't but the big sigh of relief he wanted to exhale and thus announce to the world that she'd shaken him to the core would not, right now, be a sensible move. She didn't mean it. That was the important thing. That, and she'd stopped crying. Double victory, "It's alright."

"No it's not, I was angry," She began, rubbing at her blotchy face.

"I sort of guessed that." He supplied, managing to keep his reassured smile under control down from the 100 watt beam that was threatening to spill out of him.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry though," She continued, missing the effect of her words utterly, "for that, for everything."

"Everything?" Confusion darkened his brow.

"Well, that little performance of mine can't have been fun for you."

"No, but it looked like you needed it." Came the honest reply.

"I didn't have a choice"

"How long-?"

"Not since Arac."

"Oh." Well that explained some of the human meltdown, "I'm sorry that was the truth for you, I wish it wasn't."

"You and me both." She swung her legs over, settling to sit beside him dangling her feet over the edge of the ship.

Still, she looked out over the water, feeling drained yet oddly calmed or maybe she was just numb. The tempest of her heart was easing though. Calmer, huh what did you know? Crying horrendously did have it's good points. She wasn't done processing this bombshell, and wouldn't be for a long time. But right now she could cope with that. At least the urge to remodel a Roboidz had passed.

Poor Caleb. That was a display she was deeply grateful she didn't have to witness, performing it had been bad enough. Must have been awful for him. And yet, he didn't run. Stayed with her though it must have been horrendous. Now that was some courage right there.

"Well at least I found out now, safe" She layered the word with extra emphasis, "and with someone-if I'd played that in the bunker…"

Caleb didn't like where that sentence was heading, it wouldn't help either of them to finish it, instead he pulled out diversionary tactic #3, his favorite with Lexa-hasty change of subject.

"So is Alexandra your full name?"

It was the first thing that came into his head-coincidentally something he actually wanted to know.

"Well my full first name," she replied without thinking caught off guard as she was.

"You have more than one name?" This was a revelation.

"Erm, yeah, several."

"Well that's a bit greedy!"

"Hey! It's tradition!" she defended

"Who's tradition?"

"Peoples" came the matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh. So how does that work?"

"Well," She launched into explanation, beginning to get caught up in the intricacies of identity cultures. "You have your first name that everyone calls you, then you have your middle names that your parents give you 'cause they like them, they're pretty or commemorative or something then your last name is your surname, your family name. Everyone in a family shares the same last name so everyone knows what family you're part of. Just like wider identity markers."

"So what's your full name?"

"Alexandra Caledonia Eire Gaia Setanta-Grace." The words rolled of her tongue melodiously. It sounded lovely. Whatever it meant.

"W-Wow. That, that whole thing's your name?"

"Yep."

"And do they all mean something?

"Kind of."

"Like what? How do they mean things, what things"? Part of it was to pull her mind off her shock, he was struggling enough with it and he was only on the tail end. Her brain needed a break. Plus another part of his brain was demanding an explanation.. It had been a stunner to find Lexa wasn't her proper name, at least the idea that she could be known by another identifier-she was just Lexa, like he was just Caleb. Except she wasn't. Apparently humans, normal humans, he corrected himself had more. Odd, the recruits never mentioned family names but then again he supposed-he'd never asked.

"Well, mum was Scottish and proud of it, Alexandra is a strong Scottish girls name and Caledonia is an old name for Scotland. My dad was Irish, Michael Setanta, so I got Eire from him, the old name for Ireland and It was his surname and Mum's mixed together made Setanta-Grace.

"And Gaia? The old name for…" he'd cottoned on quick to the commemorative side of her naming.

"Earth." She answered simply, drawing breath to intercept his next question,

"Mum said it was a story when I was little, 'Alexandra the girl from Scotland and Ireland, fighting for the old earth, new daughter of the lines of Setanta and Grace, proud warriors of the human race."

She smiled sadly at the memory, the light fading a little from her face,

"She was always good at making things sound grand and important, I think she needed the hope as much as I needed the inspiration."

"Well, It suits you," Caleb offered, keen to keep her talking, fascinated by this new ritual, he pressed on, "it is you! A six word description! Though I think I'm going to carry on calling you Lexa if it's all the same to you-I don't think I can get my mouth round all that, especially if we're running!"

She chuckled softly, "that's more than okay, I only got called the whole thing when I was in trouble anyway! Lexa is far, far easier to go by!"

"Still, I like the sound of it, it's pretty and practical," he stopped just shy of complete moronity without finishing the 'like you' part of the sentence. Idiot. He carried on aloud, "did lots of people have names like that before?"

"I suppose so," She paused, "I think most cultures did. Names referring to things past present and future-like a life continuing."

"It's a nice thought."

"Yes," she considered, "it is, a life continuing full of memories of the past, acting in the present spurred on by hope for the future."

The haunting storm would linger but she could quell it now, she was sure it was not yet done, and would swell on her come the nights, 'maring in her dreams. But she could, would live with that. It needed time, to be absorbed and digested, processed through her teeming mind. He had loved her, taught her and selflessly betrayed her. For the good of humanity. It would take a while.

Right now, she had the present.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Caleb's a good name."

"What does It mean?" He couldn't hide his eagerness.

"No idea, but it sounds good. Strong and resourceful. And definitely an expert Roboid fighter!" She raised her head turning to look at him as she remembered the display in the main computer room. "How on earth did you do that?

"Do what?"

"Fight the Droidz like that? Taking on three! You'd have gotten them all if I hadn't of stopped you!"

"Well, I'm just good at it," her expression meant that wasn't nearly a good enough answer , "Alright, well think about it," He reasoned, "There wasn't many of them and there was enough room for me to move, I'm faster than they are and can think on my feet!"

"But, I've never known anyone to take them on like that."

"Really?" He thought it was the easiest way to take them down, especially if there was space to leap. Maybe not if there were dozens of them all at once. But, each to their own, so long as it got the job done.

"Well, we've all got our own methods." He could feel the heat rise as she stared in wonder at him. She seemed to notice, catching herself she smiled, softening in good humor.

"True, I just hope you never get to teach me yours!"

"So what do you think, if you've got a last name should I get one? Caleb Roboidz-Fighter or Resistance-Leader?"

She laughed, "hmm, not sure, maybe a mix of them? But you must have a recorded full name somewhere."

He went serious. "Do you think?"

"Of course, you woke up here didn't you? What's to say you used live here before all this?"

"I'd never thought of it like that, you're right, there's more left in the archive…" He trailed off, looking torn between renewed excitement and seriousness.

"Then we should look."

"You sure?"

"Of course, plus," caviler grin beginning to spread across her face, "you need me to help code crack!"

"Oh really?" He cocked a skeptical eyebrow, sensing out the impending opportunity for fun.

"Who was about to blow the whole of Futuregate by deactivating component droidz?"

"Hey I was protecting you!" he defended gamely.

"I was code-breaking to save you! See? You're stuck with me!"

"Oh, the horror the horror!" He feigned mortification.

"No, the horror is the state of your clothes!"

"And who do I have to thank for that?"

"Hey! I am in no way responsible for the oil and engine grease. Just the teary snot."

"Charming!" He made his best unimpressed face, "Well fine, next time you feel the need to snot on something go find something less absorbent."

"Oh but you're so snotable! "

"Bleargh!" He exclaimed in mostly mock disgust, attempting to pull away from her. She grabbed his hand, her playfulness leaching from her eyes,

"You really are,"

"What? Snotable? Lovely, thanks."

"You know what I mean, Thanks Caleb, really. I don't know what would've happened without you."

His eyebrows cranked up to eleven on the what-are-you-on-about? Scale.

"I mean, I don't know what happened, everything went dark and stormy, I kept crying and crying and couldn't stop-it felt like my head was going to burst. You got me back, the sun, you brought me out, back to the light, it was bright enough for me to climb. Climb up and back. Safe. Thank you."

"Anytime," he squeezed back solemnly, she was giving him her most intense stare, the one that made his stomach decide to attempt highly ill advised acrobatics whenever she pulled it. Right, definitely enough gut-twisting for one day. Time to re-lighten the mood. He grinned his best dashing resistance leader grin, eyes flashing cheekily, "I mean I suppose should do, being as I suppose you're better company than Mr Ball."

Her seriousness melted into mock affrontment, "Oi!" She smacked his arm lightly, "Glad to know where I am on the pecking order! You never know, keep on teasing me and I might change my mind and not help you in the least!" She teased back.

"Oh you will, no one can withstand the assault of the full Caleb charm offensive."

"Oh no, anything but that!"

"Too late, you asked for it!" He beamed his brightest, most winning smile, sea green eyes positively shining.

Lexa pretended to faint, overcome by his display.

"See? I win!" His smile turned triumphant.

She sat bolt upright, sticking out a pink tongue, "fine, alright-you win THIS round." She conceded, faking a huff.

"Result!" He crowed, laughing as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

They were both enjoying this, Lexa was distinctly grateful it was Caleb's way to follow up harsh reality with childish silliness, his coping mechanism- playfulness after seriousness. The break they both sorely needed.

She leaned against him as they both laughed. Slowly settling into comfortable silence. They both wished they could remain, still and happy. But the itch had already set in. She could feel it thrumming through him. The drive, the need to know. He wouldn't be satisfied without the conclusion. The archive beckoned.

She sighed, "Once more into the breech dear friend."

"You what?"

"Means let's go-Renta used to say it. Shall we?"

Caleb looked hard at his friend, her jaw was set, puffy face tightening in resolve. She seemed determined. But he knew by now to see deeper. Her red rimmed eyes were still dark behind the sparkle, murky waters dwelt. Concern pushed to the forefront once again.

"You ok to go back?" He was pretty sure of the answer, but no matter how much his desperation to discover roared he'd hold back. Or go it alone.

"Honestly?" I don't know, but if we stop now then all that effort will be wasted. It happened, I'd better get used to it. If we're looking at other stuff then It might help to distract me. I know the consequences of his actions too well anyway-I don't think anything else can be more horrible."

Summoning what courage she could muster she cracked a resilient smile,

"Come on, let's get to the end, see if we can't solve your riddle."

His arm wrapped about her shoulders and squeezed sympathetically.

"Right then, together."

She sniffed in return rubbing her face with the hem of one of her many raggedy dress skirts.

Climbing to his feet he helped her up, so, what was the word? Chivalric. Odd word, but it suited, he might not have the conventional weapons or knightly steed of old but this was 2110 and he fit the bill just fine.

Gazing at his face she really hoped the inkling she'd gotten as the files unlocked was wrong. She couldn't bear it if he lost the shine from his eyes. Knowledge was a double edged sword she was beginning to realize, neither opponent nor wielder were safe. She pushed the thought away, instead sharing a smile marked equally in hope and fear as they walked, arm in arm back inside.

_**A/N**_

_**So…DOOM!**_

_**And I'm very sorry but there is more dark and rubbishness to come. Plotline kinda demands it, so deep apologies. It will get better! Eventually!**_

_**So, let me know what you thought, liked? Hated? Suggestions? Ideas? Love to hear from you!**_

_**Thanks again to my lovely reviewers for all their support-I hope you don't hate me for the next few chapters! :s**_


	7. Information Overload

_**Hello again! Right, back into the angstyness! Just as a quick note-I am using the CBBC web game as a base for this however I'm not adhering exactly to its layout, you'll probably recognize the files but the order is wrong! Also, I am merging a few of the Caleb/Cybele exchanges from series 2 into having taken place before Lexa shows up-mainly because it makes for sense for my plotline! Oh and on that note, apologies if the characterization gets a bit weird here but I am relying, in part for this chapter, on the Caleb from the online game too-the version that whilst still lovely, is incredibly dense! He fails to pick up on the clanging clues running all the way through the files and is genuinely astonished by the conclusion!**_

_**Ah technicalities! Once again, thank you very much for reading my previous offering, I hope this installment keeps you all entertained!**_

**Chapter 7**

They reached the hatchway to the databank.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She fronted a brave grin, ducking down the ladder before she could lose her nerve. Back inside she'd forgotten how dazzling it was, a nexus of information.

Caleb slid past her, magnetically drawn to the terminal station. She could feel the anticipation positively vibrating off him. Let's get this over with.

She joined him at the monitor point. There weren't many files left. They began with the one next in sequence.

The code was simple enough . A numerical order line from one of the other files. Sorted. Caleb clicked on the now accessible file, content flashing up so quickly Lexa only managed to catch one word. Grace.

Grace?

Her heart leapt, could it really be?

A young woman appeared on screen, all short blonde hair and excited grin. Caleb checked the info box on the top corner of the frozen image as Lexa's face split into the broadest grin, enough to make her ears ache.

"Angel," He read, realization suddenly registering, "That's-"

"MUM!" Lexa all but whooped, finding herself shockingly relieved, despite everything she'd learnt over the last 3 hours it all faded in comparison. Her mum was on screen!

"Play it! PLAY IT!" Her fingers had latched onto his arm, tugging urgently at his sleeve,

"Okay, okay!" He hurriedly hit the button, "Playing."

The young woman, Angel, sounded bright, perky even and she was definitely excited-She explained that she suspected something was not right in the world, something to do with the Roboidz and she intended to find out exactly what was going on.

"So that's what she looked like! I'd always wondered-thought she'd have long dark hair though, and blue eyes."

"Why?"

"Dunno really," He shrugged, "Just the image I got of her."

"Well, she's quite different."

"Yeah, I was right off," His voice assumed a slightly teasing edge, "must learn not to image people from voice alone."

"Tell me about it," She quirked back, "I had you down as blonde!"

"Blonde?" The very idea! He'd look rubbish blonde.

"Couldn't see you, remember? So don't worry about looks guessing, we're both useless at it."

"Blonde?" He still sounded mildly disgusted.

"Yes." "Anyway, that wasn't what I meant-she looked different to me."

"What? Really? To you? How does that work? Have your eyes changed or something?"

"Caleb," She gave him the 'don't-be-a-rust-bucket' look, "Look at the date"

"15th September 2067," He read aloud, "oh, right, that's,"

"20 years before I was born," she finished for him turning back to the screen, "She must be my age here, she looks so happy, more than I ever remember." She paused, awareness sinking in, "She's got no idea what's coming." Lexa couldn't help the wistful tone.

It was weird, she'd always expected her heart to break all over again if she ever saw an image of her but instead, all she felt was joy. Her mum, albeit a younger version, there in front of her full of fighting spirit.

"She looks like you." Caleb's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"What?"

"The two of you, you look very alike." He repeated honestly.

"Yeah?" She found herself smiling.

"Definitely."

Her grin widened, sunshine practically beaming out of her face, "Everyone used to say that I looked just like mum save my hair and eyes-got them from my dad."

"It's a good mix."

"Thanks."

He pulled his eyes away. Clearing his throat, "So are there anymore?"

"Let's see,"

There were two others as it turned out. The middle of the three showed Angel not nearly as excited as she had been, now she looked flat out worried. After she'd talked, telling the camera about how she was suspicious of the warships being deployed into space and that she had gotten rid of her domestic bots distrusting them all, she said her neighbors thought she was crazy but she didn't want to take any chances.

"She was on the ball she was, very clever."

"Why didn't anyone else listen to her?" her frustration growing at the inevitability of it all.

"I suppose people don't want to readily believe bad news." Came the unexpectedly sage reply.

"Well I wish they'd of manned up." She spat.

The last entry was the worst. The freeze frame of her face said it all. It was happening. 21st November 2067. The day the Roboidz came back. She'd been right all along.

Lexa grabbed Caleb's hand out of pure reflex. He gripped it in return, horrorstruck. It was one thing to know about events but something else to actually witness them. Knowing what was to come, the battle and all those people's fate. It made him sick to his stomach. He chided himself for his selfish thoughts but he really hoped there wasn't any footage of that. He didn't think he could handle watching human carnage and not be able to do a thing to stop it.

Instead he tried to block out the sounds of apocalypse that were rolling around her, the awful sirens churning instinctive dread, instead trying to focus on her words alone. She was courageous, full of burning, unquellable determination, heading underground, ready to start a life in the resistance. To fight back,

"They may be bigger and smarter and faster and stronger than us but you know what they don't have?" Angel paused, a small hopeful smile accompanied eyes full of conviction, "Our spirit."

A horrible jolt kicked through him, involuntarily he clutched harder at Lexa's already gripped hand.

"What? What is it?" Lexa had to swallow down her choked sob, whipping around.

"This, what Angel's saying I've heard this before." He looked half disbelieving half repulsed.

"You What? How? Where?"

"Over the radio. It was fragmented, staticked but it was her, this same broadcast." His voice rising in growing certainty.

"I don't understand"-Lexa's brain was struggling to keep up, "through, through the radio?"

An unpleasant thought suddenly news flashed before his eyes. His free had grabbed her shoulder, "Did you ever hear this? When you were in the bunker? Did you?" He was almost shaking her in his impatience.

"No, no never." She stammered, leaving out the 'it would have finished me off' part. However this apparently was not the right answer.

"NO!" He sprang back from the screen in a whirl of spitting fury, "That! That! Neurological Tyrant! Plotting viper!"

"What? What's the matter?" Lexa no idea what was firing him but he looked like he was about to explode, or at the very least punch something. What the hell was the matter?

"Don't you see?" He raged, "I've heard this! Angel's voice was the one that had me believe that there was more than one human out there. Her broadcasts, the staticked fragments gave me hope! Hope for others!" He was practically growling in frustration.

Lexa now knew exactly what he was thinking, "Couldn't, couldn't it have ghosted across the bandwidth?" It was a flimsy explanation at best and she knew it.

"For 43 years?" He all but yelled.

"It could of…" Anything for it not to be his suspicions confirmed. That was all they needed, another reminder of Neuros' poisonous reach.

"No it couldn't." He answered sharply, "not if you didn't hear it. Don't you see? It WAS a trap." Vehemence shattering his voice, "I didn't want to believe Cybele when she warned me." He softened, sounding ever-so-slightly defeated.

"Course you didn't." She lay a gentle hand on the side of his face in an effort to calm him, firmly turning him away from the screen. "You didn't want to give up on people. She smiled a watery smile, "at least you know there's one other person."

"Yeah, yes I do. Thanks. I'm sorry. It's not your fault, it's just knowing Neuros can still affect me, still has traps lain for us makes my blood boil." He looked up into her stricken face. "I'm sorry Lexa, I know you told me Angel died a decade ago but it didn't really compute. Learning how much of a lie it was, just another of Neuros' mindgames." He sighed, smiling grimly, "Best thing I ever did, destroying her once and for all."

Lexa couldn't help the shudder that rippled through her at the memory of that horrendous standoff.

He caught the reaction concern overriding everything else "Oh, oh Lexa," in an instant it occurred to him what he'd been saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I…"

"It's alright, honestly, it's actually good to see her again," she meant every word, "See her before she had me. She was a fighter from the start, quick and clever." She regarded the image proudly, "I'm glad I'm like her."

"She left a good legacy." His eyes locked onto hers backing up his words.

"Yes, she did, we finished her fight."

They shared a camaraderic smile, gripping hands-"Too Right!" Shuffling her eyes along the chronological marker she spotted an open file right by the end of the line, close to 2110.

"What's that one?"

"That?" Caleb highlighted it, his furrowed brow clearing as he recognized the tag. "I know this one! It was the first open file on here-It's how I knew the markings."

"What?" Lexa hadn't the first clue what he was talking about.

"Just look."

It was a photograph, simple enough, with an even simpler message.

'Resistance '85.' The logo of the resistance daubed defiantly on the ruins of a city.

"So that was how you know us," She breathed, it all becoming clear, "why you asked about '85."

"Yep." He agreed, "This is what I first saw, the first introduction to the resistance, the symbol I took up. It confirmed I was part of something. At least someone had survived past 2067-gave me more hope, hope that there was still a human resistance out there despite Cybele trying to convince me they were wiped out."

"She what?" It was Lexa's turn to sound surprised and not a little sharp.

"She said it was really unlikely that anyone had survived out in the world and if they had they would be weak in the waste lands. She said it would be like the dark ages out there- whatever that means."

"She needs to get better sources."

"What's ketchup got to do with it?" He asked with total innocence.

She rolled her eyes, "Information, I meant information."

He cracked a wry grin. Realising he was messing with her Lexa thumped his arm.

Sorry, couldn't resist, you looked too serious.

Yeah? Well they may have been a good reason for that!

"Sorry," He did a poor impression of being contrite, "what were you saying?"

I was saying it sounds like she's lost touch with what it's really like out there I mean, it's pretty basic, luck and improvising is the way of life but we have tech, we have power, we can make things work. We're not down to just rocks and sticks yet."

"Just?"

"Improv remember!" They shared a grin. Plus, you get a big enough rock you see how well a Roboid does against gravity!"

He laughed, "I'd like to see that!" The image in his head would be even more entertaining up close and personal he was sure.

"So what's next?" She was getting eager to get to the end of this info run.

"Well there's only two left. Your guess is as good as mine. Which one do we pick?"

Considering the two Lexa was drawn to the furthest one, the file nearest to 2110. "That one, let's try that one."

Caleb needed no extra encouragement activating the file keenly.

"Please state subject commence date."

They gaped at each other non-plussed, "What on earth does that mean?"

"Commencement? Commencement of what? The Roboidz? The toys? The Idea? Production? What?" He couldn't help his frustration, these codes were getting more and more obscure.

"We'll have to try them all, every date we can find, go back and check chronologically-if we work our way through we'll have to hit the right one sooner rather than later."

He couldn't knock her logic-it seemed like the only way. He couldn't suppress his sigh though, this was going to take a while.

"If you go back to the start, say them out to me, I'll list them in the professor then we can go code them in without flipping back."

"Sounds like a plan. Alright then, let's give it a go."

At about halfway through the list, with Caleb's patience dwindling dangerously close to snapping point he typed in yet another record sequence.

27052030

"Pass Code accepted."

"What?" He stared stupidly at the screen for a second, so used to the rejection, success taking a moment to filter through, "Hey it worked! It worked! Fantastic!"

"Brilliant! She enthused, "Funny that one should work, I wasn't even going to include it."

"No? Why?"

It was just a DOB nothing major, although, thinking about it, I suppose it's commencement date."

"Doesn't really matter anyway," Caleb had already moved on to the next piece of puzzle, rendering previous facts irrelevant, filing them away for the moment "so long as it works! Let's take a look!"

His regular enthusiastic demeanor had returned as progress was made.

The file opened onto a strange image, then both turned their heads sideways to work out what it was they were looking at. Numbers appeared in bold red, counting down 5-4-3-2-1 then it froze.

Caleb's eyebrows practically knotted themselves in concentration as he stared at the screen. "I know this. I-I recognize this."

It had come back to him in a flash.

This is where I woke up! This must be just before I got out! He date checked, 22nd January 2105. Well the year's definitely right."

"You woke up? Here? It looks so, bleak." It looked like something else too, try as she might to ignore it, her inkling was beginning to blot ominously.

"Yeah, I don't remember much, just what the room looked like, that and being cold, so horribly cold. Cybele spoke to me then, I just sort of latched to that-she sounded warm so I followed her voice, no idea where I was, only that cold was bad, it felt bad. I wanted the warmth. Didn't pay much attention to anything else, it was a day or two I think before my brain started to reboot, when I started to properly take in what was going on around me."

"Wow, that sounds really quite,

"Weird?"

"I was going with stark, with a hint of horrendous."

"Fair enough, I was too out of it to really give it proper thought at the time. But now, now I'm awake and I want to know why I was there in the first place! There's been nothing so far!" His voice rose in indigence his eyes flashing annoyance. "There MUST be something in here!" He insisted, turning to activate the last file.

Lexa wasn't so sure about the 'nothing in the archive' notion. It might well be just her seeing patterns where there were none but, something was niggling, too many coincidences? The medical file, difficult decisions and commencement code being the dob of the patient? Could it be?

Her stomach dropped like a stone.

NO. No chance. No way. Not possible. Was it? She tore her eyes to stare uneasily at her entranced friend. He looked so excited. There was no way she could be right, nope. Someone that optimistic couldn't possibly have any links. Could he?

No. She was wrong. That was it, It was just a mad, paranoid theory. One she certainly wasn't about to bother him with. The very idea would probably crush him. As much as she had been, if not more. No. She was going to stand right next to him, crack the next file and watch the content that will undoubtedly tell them something interesting and hopefully useful. Definitely. That was it. It had to be. They'd have enough revelations for one day. She was just being stupid.

'But what if it turns out he's a Roboid experiment gone wrong?' Piped a nasty little voice at the back of her mind. 'No chance!' she told it firmly repressing the shudder that accompanied that horrendous mental image. 'Caleb is far too human and brilliant to be either so shut it. We're going to find out the real answers. Properly. None of this guessing rubbish.'

She swallowed, fielding her most encouraging smile out of storage for him. 'Please, dear stars in the sky. Let me be wrong.'

He hit activate.

"Please input priority code 210"

"I am getting REALLY sick of this." He palmed the frame in annoyance.

"Well this was obviously meant to be classified."

"You think? Maybe they just had TOP SECRET stamped all over it for a laugh." He snorted derisively.

"I was just saying."

"Yeah, well," He caught himself, forcing himself to calm, "I didn't mean to snap, sorry, I just want get on and see what's there!"

"S'okay," Patting his arm, "look, we'll crack it, we're unbeatable!" sounding convinced.

He grinned in returned, at once reminded and reassured, "Yes we are! Right, 210 can you remember that sequence? Anywhere from the files?"

"No. Not off hand. But it's not a date this time so we can rule that out, what did it ask again?"

"Priority code 210, but I don't remember that being mentioned anywhere. Plenty of codes but nothing that specific."

"What about the Roboidz id number? Would that be part of it?"

Caleb quickly flicked back through his head gear recording-cybernetics did have their plus points. Sometimes. "No, it's a long list but not our pattern."

"Wow, you've got some serious recall."

"Not really, this thing has it's uses, he tapped the metal work, be even better once I know where it came from."

"No kidding, but handy all the same," she smiled quickly, trying not to betray her own worries that were gathering on that particular matter. "So not that either. Where else to try? Some kind of top secret code that only the highest up in the Roboidz world would probably know. Where could we…" She trailed off as her eyes found his, both faces clearing in sudden clarity.

THE Code!

That awful, shattering marker. It HAD to be it.

They announced together unified in understanding;

"Eclipse. Jupiter. Moon."

Caleb turned solemnly to key in their entry. Holding his breath as his hand hovered over the activation pad. It was the very last piece of file available.

They'd come a long way to see it.

Whatever was on it someone really didn't want it seen.

Too bad.

As his finger descended the feeling that this file would be momentous increased ten-fold. Vital to their mission she was sure. Just at what consequences. It could change everything. Full of trepidation she took his hand as he played the video file.

A middle aged woman sat facing them, Laura Gant! So this is what she looked like!

Heartbroken as it turned out, peridot-grey eyes shining with moisture. They leaned forward as she seemed to be trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Caleb darling, it's me, your mother."

His mouth fell open.

"If you can hear this you've woken up. You're alive. What your world is like I've no way of knowing I just pray it's a better world than the one I've left you in. I don't have long so please listen carefully."

She took a breath, wasting no time,

"Your father and I, we had to cryogenically freeze you- you were very sick. I have no way of knowing when in time you'll wake up, I don't know either if you'll have recovered or how the suspended animation with have effected you."

She paused, as if struggling to bring herself to say the next sentence,

"We tried to help you out with cybernetic implants but only time will tell over the years if they've worked. My world, the world of 2068 is facing disaster. The Roboidz have rebelled, we're in great danger. But you should be safe," She smiled hopefully, "at least for a while, in Futuregate's most secure lab."

She took a deep breath, looking as though she was now struggling to control her words,

Caleb, you are our only hope for the future. If we never meet again, know that I love you. And I believe in you. Stay strong."

The frames paused, then froze. The black end screen now only reflecting the horrified stares of the witnesses.

"Oh Caleb…." Holy stars. She had never wished to be wrong harder in all her born days. But there it was. Her terrible gut-churning suspicions were right. She turned slowly to witness her friends' blaze crumble.

"I, Laura Gant's my mother?" He was utterly shocked, wide and horror filled, "The one who made the Roboidz? I-I don't understand." He turned to her, eyes threatening to spill over with hurt and confusion. "What does it mean?" This was a total sidewinder. He touched his skull piece, looking back to Laura's frozen image on screen reaching up to her face, "I, what happened, mum?"

He dropped his head, shoulders slumping dejectedly. She hesitated a moment then placed a comforting hand on his back.

She didn't know what else to do.

"No!" He shook her off, sitting up, ram-rod straight, "There's got to be more in the archive. It's got to make more sense."

"Then we'll go through it again. Everything."

She hadn't let go of his hand since she'd taken it at the start of the file and now he clung to it as though it were the only thing left in the world.

They worked through it all. Every bit. Each viewing drawing into sharper focus the ruination of his parents world by their own hands. Every entry, all the worse for the awful decisions made, listened to, laden with the awareness of what was to come. She bit her lip but said nothing at the phone call between Laura and Galen. Knowing this was breaking Caleb even more so than her.

The medical records. Laura's medical records. 2065. By the time she left him that last message she knew she was dying.

Caleb had watched it all. Resolved to make sense of it, to understand everything before him. By the time they reached Laura's last entry his eyes were dark with knowledge.

Now he knew Lexa's rage, the terrible, tectonic might that boiled with volcanicity, burning to erupt and lay waste to all that surrounded. Gaianic Titans fought within him for dominance as the last seconds of her message played.

Only when she said her last goodbye did he let his rigid posture slump . Very gently she put her arm around his shoulders.

The tidal wave of despair crashed over him, victorious.

His stoicism finally cracked.

Wrapping himself around her as the dam burst. He shook with the grief of finding then losing his mother all over again.

Like a newly orphaned child.

_**A/N;**_

_**Well, there we are guys, another new chapter and some more angst!**_

_**Hope I did the game files justice and put in enough decent reactions! I'm sorry you've have to wait so long for this one but if it makes it any better Chapter 8 is already written-I'm in the process of editing so there shouldn't be too long to wait for the next bit of angst!**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know!**_

_**Also, as always a big thank you to my very lovely reviewers, I hope I haven't disappointed!**_


	8. Honest Appraisal

_**Heya guys! Sorry for the delay. Real life caught up with me for bit but I have now broken free and there is a new chapter! Hooray! **___

_**As before, more angst and general rage-Loki spot on with one of your scenarios-just a chapter later! **_

_**Let me know what you guys think, not sure if gone a little off track here but hopefully you'll still enjoy it!**_

**Chapter 8**

They sat there for a long time. Long after the sobs racking Caleb's body had ceased, long after the tears had dried. He had slumped, sinking his head onto her lap, arms still clamped around her. There were no words. No words. And she'd thought her answer was bad. He'd found his answers like her, and like her he'd lost a whole lot more. She wasn't about to insult that bombshell with flimsy platitudes so she just sat, ready to stay for as long as he needed, gently stroking a hand through his dark hair.

Caleb was exhausted, bone weary. He finally understood one of the recruits expressions-this must be what it felt like to be knocked for six. Horrible.

He couldn't believe it, didn't want to. His mum. His own mother designed and built the Roboidz? What was going on? How could HE be the son of the Roboidz creator? He, Caleb, resistance leader and Roboid destroyer. It just wasn't right. It couldn't be.

A sudden thought struck him, he was surprised it hadn't hit sooner.

Cybele would know what to do.

She always did, one way or another and as much as it pained him to admit it, he was out of his depth. On the plus side he had actually found out the information he was looking for successfully, not what he expected granted, but he'd found it all the same without having to go and beg for scraps. Now he had so much he didn't know where to begin. And, and he really to know if that message was real. At the back of his mind he knew it must be, he'd seen his eyes looking back him from Laura's face. But he didn't want it to be real, at least, not the bit about her being the Roboid designer. If he went to Cybele, linked her to the post for her to witness then she know if it was a plant or not. 'Course she would,' he decided, Cybele knew everything like that.

At the very least, he needed to sort it out in his head and she always helped with things like this. He was at an utter loss, everything felt jumbled and circuit fried, like some of his brain connections had shorted out. He was utterly confused. He knew finally he had a mother, a real mother, not just a made up story. And she'd loved him, loved him more than she could say, but she'd helped end the world, his mother had had a major part in the apocalypse. She'd left him to a war zone. What did this make him? All he knew was that he'd never known pain like it. Worse than anything the Roboidz had ever dealt out to him, it seized in his chest making it ache to breathe, far worse than even when he lost a recruit.

He had to see Cybele, his faith in her was sure as it had ever been, she'd lay it out clearly, explain what he didn't understand. She'd make it right.

Time to go.

He squeezed Lexa gently and sat up. Her face was pale, green eyes full of sympathy. He took her hand smiling wanly, now he understood why she'd raged the way she had. He would've had he not seen her, knowing it would serve no purpose, wouldn't even make him feel better. No, he had to tackle this, like another mission.

"Come on, I've got to see Cybele."

She nodded, gripping his hand. She'd been expecting this.

It was a long sombre walk. Both of them lost in their own thoughts, neither noticing they were still hand in hand.

They reached the call up place, Lexa smiled encouragingly to Caleb as he started down the ladder. Lexa followed, hanging back by the foot of it, wanting to give Caleb some space, this was his time with Cybele. She didn't want to intrude.

"Cybele! Cybele!" The prospect of actually telling her what they'd found was enough to reignite some of his natural enthusiasm. "Cybele!"

She blossomed into digitised life.

"Caleb!" after a heart beat's pause, "Lexa, are you both alright? Recovered from yesterday?"

"What? Oh yes thanks, Lexa's patched us both up!"

"Patched? You didn't look hurt last night." Concern immediately filled her voice.

"Not really," He brushed off lightly, "just a few burns and bruises, they were on us this morning, must have come up in the night. Gone now though. Anyway, we've come to ask you some-"

"You must have been up a while, even Arnalon takes a while to work fully."

"How did you know about the Arnalon?"

"It was a standard salve for military units, if Lexa was tending to you both then that's certainly what she'd use." Cybele stated simply. Caleb was as ever, impressed. How did she know so much?

"What have you been up to?" She prompted

"Well, mostly we've been bio-rod collecting , making sure those can heads can't reactivate." He declared proudly, pleased he'd beaten the call of sleep to carry on with his mission.

"Wise decision," He beamed in response, "but mostly?" She continued, "What else have you been doing?"

"Well, that's what I, we," He corrected, "came to talk to you about, we made it into the central computer bank."

"What?"

"I know! Brilliant isn't it?" Caleb misread her disbelief. "With Neuros gone I can actually access the mainframe's archive files!"

"Caleb." Her tone had hardened, "That was incredibly foolish, haven't I told you repeatedly how dangerous it was?"

"Yes, but it's alright now," He reassured earnestly, "Neuros isn't in power anymore."

"Neuros was not the only thing hazardous about that data bank."

"True," He didn't go into details. They had both agreed not to mention the surprise trio of Droid-encore and subsequent life threatening events. " but it was fine, me and Lexa tag-teamed it."

"Oh well that's alright then!" her sarcasm razored her words. Then what he'd said sunk in, "Caleb, you actually went through the archive defence mechanisms?" Her voice had gone dangerously quiet.

"Defence mecha-?" Uh-oh was that Cybele speak for Roboid duelling? Better think of something quick-

"Just answer the question."

"Well," oh, she couldn't get too upset now they'd beaten them, she'd see how good a team the pair of them made in dealing with the can-head leftovers. Surely. "Of course." Cybele flashed a violent shade of scarlet.

His voice trailed off a little, foreboding creeping into his words "We had to, to get to the files."

"Caleb! I can't believe you'd be so stupid as to risk yourselves like that!" after a millisecond pause she demanded "Why didn't you stop him?"

Lexa looked up confused, "Stop him?"

"Or did you put him up to it?" Cybele's voice turned positively acidic with accusation.

"What? Put? Him?" What on earth was she talking about? Put who up? Caleb had his own mind!

"He'd have never tried it without your encouragement!" continued Cybele

"Cybele! Calm down!" What was going on? She'd never been like this with him, never. Even when she'd been angry about his listening out for Angel. He had to try and placate her-she was getting it all wrong. "It's alright! We're fine! And we got the answers we wanted." There. That would show her, that they'd been successful. The risk had been worth it. And Cybele knew he took risks occasionally (well more than occasionally but that was something he was NOT about to get started on)

Cybele stopped short, "Answers, you went there for answers?" Her incredulity rose to dangerous levels. So evidently ends justifying means wasn't going to work. Oh dear. But then again,

"Why else? We had questions, so we went to the archive, no Neuros, no info block to stop us."

"If you wanted information you should have come to me."

Yeah Right! His own anger was starting to build- like that was a reasonable option following his last few requests! He couldn't help his outburst,

"But you never tell me anything!"

"Yes I do!" She contradicted angrily. He was never normally so argumentative, all it would take was a sharp word and he'd calm back down. It had to be Lexa's influence.

"But only the stuff YOU think is important, it's never what I want to know. What's important to me!" He shot back

"Has it ever occurred to you that I tell you things to keep you safe, things for your own good?"

So they were back to this again. He'd taken out the Roboidz AND Neuros and she STILL thought he was a kid!

"Listen to yourself! My own good? I'm not a child Cybele and now I actually have the time to try and find some answers on my own, things I've been asking you for years!"

"And so now you've found them?"

"Yes!"

"So what did you want me for?"

That knocked the wind out of him effectively as a kick to the gut. Reminded of the horrible evidence he desperately wanted to be told was false. A twisted plant by Neuros and the Droidz to catch him off guard and throw him off course. A devious scheme to undermine his own motivation and beliefs.

"Because I want to know if what I've found is true." He admitted quietly. There was such hope in those words, such understated, desperate hope. She hadn't realised that'd been his main motive.

All he wanted was reassurance. The child in him, the part that had latched on to Cybele with its might for the last five years just wanted clarification and comfort from his guide.

That was all.

But instead,

"Of course it is!" Snapped Cybele.

Lexa felt her hands clench.

There was a heavy, awkward silence.

Caleb felt like he'd been slapped in the face.

"You. You Knew?" The shock that ran through him, the horrible wide eyed shock that quickly gave way to the awful rage of the betrayed.

"I..." For once she actually seemed stumped

"You KNEW? ALL THIS TIME?" And just WHEN were you planning on telling me?

"I..."

"You weren't were you?" He demanded, face flushing with the sudden onslaught of emotions assaulting him. "You just decided it would be better if I didn't know, something else to keep me safe from?"

"I would have told you when you were ready." She countered.

"When I was ready?" He scoffed, "How could you possibly know when that was?"

"Well it certainly isn't now." Her tone was gaining an infuriating note of condescension.

"No? Not when i'm ready enough to go searching on my own?"

"And look how it's effected you." The growing superiority in her voice was like a red rag to a bull.

"Because I find out my hard won facts, you KNEW all the time!" He all but yelled

"I would have told you once the mission was over, once the Roboidz were defeated."

"Why?"

"Telling you before would have clouded your judgement."

"Clouded my judgement?" This was getting better and better. Now she thought he was incompetent too!

"Of course, look at your reaction! How could you lead your recruits in the mission if you're behaving like this?"

"I have a right to be angry!"

"And you have a responsibility to safeguard Futuregate and the Human Race." She shot back imperiously, "You know better than to pry into the secrets of this place. When I consider what could have happened. You wouldn't have attempted anything so foolhardy without convincing." She rounded on Lexa, "You wanted to raid the archive didn't you?"

"What?" Oh she was not about to pull her into this as well. It was bad enough the way she was treating Caleb. The only reason she was holding back was out of respect for the fact they'd been each other's only company for five years. She wasn't willing to barge into that relationship. At least, not yet.

"Didn't you?"

"Yes, we both did." Lexa remained defiant. She was NOT going to be made guilty over a quite frankly awesome effort by the pair of them to crack Futuregate's data store. It was something Io had had on the To-Do list for decades.

"But you pushed him into it!" Lexa opened her mouth to argue back when Caleb interjected, trying to avoid an all out clash between the two of them. Cybele was serious picking on Lexa and he could see her temper rising with her colour. An unpleasant image flash up of her wielding a pipe. He had to stop them.

"Cybele!" He shouted, "Leave Lexa alone, it's not her fault! Why are you being so unreasonable?"

Before she could respond Lexa jumped in, "Look." She was trying to force herself to calm, after all this was only the A.I being concerned after all. Five years was a long time. She took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry we went against your wishes but both of us HAD to get some kind of explanations. We're both old enough to look after ourselves."

"Look after yourselves?" Scoffed Cybele scornfully, "you've only managed as long as you have by being sealed safely away from all the conflict."

"That wasn't my choice!" Her voice rising to the goad, "If it was, i'd have been fighting every step of the way, on foot shoulder to shoulder."

"I'm sure," Lexa could practically feel the derision roll over her. "But as it was it still took you 5 years to escape. 5 years to get very out of practice.

"I did the best I could with what I had!" Resentment began to boil in her. So that was it! " I'm sorry if you don't believe me but I fight just as well as Caleb and I'd defend him to the hilt."

"Like you did with your cell group?"

That did it.

She'd just about been keeping her temper in check but that barb tipped her over the edge. Her rage flared as the pain seared afresh in her chest. "I've had to fight the Roboidz and Neuros for nearly 23 years," She outlined voice heavy with suppressed volcanicity. "18 of which were in the field. I know a good fighter when I see one! Caleb is exceptional. He doesn't need your protection and you know it!" She pressed her point home, "You're smothering him. It's because i'm here isn't? You've had him to yourself for 5 years and now you're jealous he's got someone else around to talk to!"

"Jealous?" She laughed, "don't be pathetic little girl, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what? You're right, I don't and I don't want to." It was snapped with total honesty. Right now she wanted nothing to do with the whole thing. "Me and Caleb have a mission to get on with so i'll see you later." She turned stiffly, marched to the ladder, then hared it out of the room.

Caleb was aghast. And more than a little rage filled himself. He rounded back on to his iridescent confidant and advisor utterly stunned.

"What has gotten into you?" He demanded. "That was completely unfair and you know it! I have my own mind you know. I make my own decisions. Lexa is my comrade. We work TOGETHER. You make it sound like she's leading me by the nose!"

"Caleb but she-"

"No Cybele, this isn't about Lexa, it's about you, you're just using her as a scapegoat. The real reason you're angry is we found out what you didn't want me to know, that I found out something you tried to keep hidden! Five years! You were never going to tell me were you?"

"I didn't want it to be a distraction." She mustered.

"A DISTRACTION?" He bellowed affronted. "Well it's certainly that! I find out my own mother invented the Roboidz. She's the architect for the destruction of mankind! So yeah, i'll give you that, it IS a bit of a distraction." His lip

"It was meant for the best."

"The best? For Who? Who in their right mind decides building something bigger, stronger and clever than us is a good idea AND then let them think for themselves! She was mad!"

This turn of events with Cybele had effectively tapped into some of his unexpressed fury at the twist fate had spun him fuelling his tirade.

"And look how it turned out! The WHOLE planet is in ruins! Me and Lexa could well be the only humans left in this century! Over 8 billion people! Gone! Roboidz paste or shaded to oblivion! That's the legacy she left me with!"

He chuckled grimly, drawing breath deflating a little allowing some of the terrible sensation of betrayal sink in. He dropped his head onto the railings

"Now I know how Lexa feels."

"Why her?" It came out sharper than she intended. An unwise move.

"Because," Caleb spat back, snapping up to face her "she's just found out that Galen, the man she considered father since she was 12 was Commander Freeman. The man who launched the attack on the Roboidz, the one who started off the whole damn war!"

He laughed mirthlessly, "Right pair we make, last humans left, parented by the ones who destroyed their civilisation. Kinda funny really."

"Caleb, I can explain."

"You probably can, but you don't want to, you never did! It's only now when the facts are here in front of you." The look on desolation on his face was horrifying to witness, "And anyway, you don't think i'm capable of finding out my own answers but i've proved you wrong, so i'm sure I can find my own explanations."

He turned to leave, the fact that everything he's seen was true was threatening to engulf him. This, this extra addition was too much to cope with right now.

"Caleb wait, please,"

"I've got a lot of reading to do," He paused for effect, "with Lexa, together we'll find what we're looking for,"

"But I can explain," She repeated, close to pleading now, fear tremoring her voice, "I know why-,"

"I'm sure you do," He agreed simply, almost disinterestedly "you knew about all this, course you'd know the why's as well, don't worry, we'll be back to check our notes. Goodbye Cybele."

"Caleb! I know why because I-"

But he'd already gone.

_**A/N;**_

_**So, there we go-more doom for our intrepid heroes! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

_**As you can see-I really wanted some more Caleb reaction time from the web game when the reveals came through so here's my ongoing interpretation!**_

_**Thankyou to everyone who's reviewed so far, Loki, Kaichan, Becky and Abby! Hope this hasn't disappointed!**_

_**Next one out as soon as I can! :D**_


	9. Ice Cream Mortar

_**Heya guys! Sorry it's been a while, been trying to get this sounding right-plus I kept thinking of extra things to put in! Hopefully you'll like it! Bit of humour, bit of angst, bit of general description- Something for everyone! Hooray!**_

_**As always please let me know what you think of this instalment, hope it doesn't disappoint! **_

**Chapter 9**

"Lexa? Lexa!" Caleb called searching for her along the silent corridors. No answer.

No bashing sounds either so it could be worse he reasoned, attempting to console himself. It was far too quiet though. What had she said? Back to work? What did that mean? Then it hit him. His lair, the collected bio rods. That was it. She'd be there. Relieved at his conclusion his body flipped into autopilot mode. His mind however was struggling to take stock. And what stock.

Just what the hell was going on?

His mother created the Roboidz and his mentor had gone mental plus the fact that his one human friend got raised by a warmonger and they could well be the last people left on earth. Fantastic.

He stepped into the Lair's ante room, Lexa was sat, back facing him at a work benching soldering something furiously. It was obvious, even to him, that she was angry. Her movements screamed of barely controlled rage.

Funny, so was he. Part of him now understood the term 'ignorance is bliss' Still they had to get on with things, had a job to do.

But he still didn't like to see her upset.

"Lexa?"

"Almost done!"

"Lexa are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She lied brusquely, "nearly finished."

He picked his way over to her, hand reaching for her shoulder; she spun round to face him before it touched her, making him jump. She was smiling too much, the fixed, unnerving sort that was usually painted on to things. She presented him with her creation.

"What is it?" He was only humouring her, he knew exactly what she's been building but having her talk was probably a good move.

"A portable light source, ready for room size illumination, I figured we'd best start rigging stuff up to tide us over while we power up Futuregate."

"Good thinking," He hesitated, trying to find the words, "Listen, Lexa, I'm sorry about Cybele, "

"Why? Why should you be sorry for that jealous, over –zealous apology for AI programming?" Lexa snapped, her rage simmering to the surface.

"Jealous?" Caleb was caught off guard.

"Yeah, I wasn't kidding back there, the only reason she's that angry with us, with me, is that you made up your own mind and you acted on it with me. You've got someone else now and she doesn't like it." Her eyes blazed like a forest-fire.

"Well, she's still adjusting."

"So am I!" she all but yelled

"Well, it's a lot to deal with!" He tried to parry.

"Tell me about it!" Pausing trying to calm down, "Look, you don't have to defend her."

"But she's all I've had, the only voice for five years!" Caleb countered, his own voice beginning to rise in temper.

"Right, and now you've got another one." Her assuretey on the matter flared his anger unnaturally at him.

"Lexa, you can't just waltz in here and take over. I've only known you for THREE days!" He pointed out heatedly.

"A lot can happen in three days!" She argued gamely, "We ended the war for a start! But I'm not trying to take over!" Her temper spiking at his sudden demonstration of stupidity.

"No? Well the way you two are going it's like I'm something to fight over."

"What? You're not! I've never said that!" The idea was absurd and only served to annoy her further.

"Well it sounds to me very much like that I'm meant to pick sides!" He was very near full on shouting now, his eyes growing steel-like flashing in vehemence.

"Don't be so rusted!" She exclaimed in exasperation, "I'm just angry about the way she spoke to me, she's got no right to talk about Io, she doesn't know what it was like AND she certainly shouldn't be treating you like a kid!" Voice crescendo with his return explosion,

"Don't you think I don't know THAT?"

"It's all wrong!" He continued, passion underscoring his voice, " I'd almost wish for the Roboidz to online! At least with them about there wasn't time for all this mess."

"You don't mean that!" Lexa was aghast at the very thought.

"Don't I?" He demanded hotly, as if daring her to try and contradict him, "Well I'm sick of being told what I should and shouldn't do, think and shouldn't think! I can't stand it! It's too much. My mum made the Roboidz, my mentor's gone mental and I'm arguing with my best friend."

Lexa made towards him, her own anger cooling in the face of his sudden distress.

"No," he held out a guarding hand, fighting with himself as well to keep his voice under control, "I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault, but I can't, it's too much, too scrambled to process. I need, need to think, need to work it out, I'm sorry, I'll see you later."

With that he was gone, out and away from the lair.

Lexa stood, stunned. Half of her wanted to run out after him, offer him comfort, talk to him, something. But the other half stayed rooted to the spot. Never mind the argument, he really had too much on his plate right now. And she certainly wasn't helping. No. He, like her had spent far too long on his own. He needed space. It was a default setting. Space. On your own was something you got used to. Whether you liked it or not.

She, however gripped the bench, truly battling the urge to seek out company, this was, unfortunately, her particular default setting. Panic. Panic at being alone. She'd only managed the previous minutes away from him because she was fuelled with blind rage. Now, far calmer, her fears began to build impressively.

No. She clamped down them. It was just like the heights and she sure as bolt cutters could master it. It wasn't fair. Caleb needed time on his own. It didn't bother him nearly as much and right now she'd only be a hindrance. No. Let him rage, let him unscramble things in some semblance of peace.

By the stars he needed it.

She felt truly awful for him. She was barely handling Galen's little bit of news and Caleb had all that to deal with? Wow, had she gotten off lightly. Guilt began worming up to make belly-fellows with her solitary terror. How could she be so heartless as to rage at him?

Think of something else, anything else. She told herself firmly, Come on, something to focus on, just for a little while, then you can go to him. Go to him and apologize for your hand in this mess. She cast her eyes about.

The work bench was decidedly unappealing.

What to do, what to do? Her body decided for her. Letting out a loud rumble she realised something important;

Massive emotional discoveries and outbursts really made you hungry.

She headed over to the Lair. Caleb must have some food stashed about somewhere-they'd gone through her ration packs with the recruits. Cheeky things! They'd attempted to turn their noses up at good basic nutrition! Although they changed their tune when Caleb offered them cockroaches in all seriousness. That was something she hoped he was just teasing them with to push them towards the packs. Really hoped.

Lexa was well aware of there being better tasting stuff available somewhere, but right now, after five years she'd gotten rather used to the taste of old candles. That said far too much about her. Ugh.

Caleb wasn't coming back anytime soon going by the mood he'd left in so she started to investigate. For a room she'd actually spent quite a lot of time in (and slept in for gear-chains sake!) she had barely taken a second look at.

Time to rectify that.

The lair looked like it had once been a work lab, His occupation made seem almost cosy now though, a real human touch, over all the cold science. She especially liked his circular board with the impaled picture of a Guard. It made her smile, wishing she could have done that to the real thing when they were terrorising her friends.

Caleb's desk was what remained of a research bench but the rest of the room, surrounded by equipment and filling systems. Over by the corner (protected by a ream of defunct computer banks she had noted approvingly) lay his, their bedspace. It was some kind of unspoken agreement that they'd share the space from now on, each needing the security of the other in the long hours of darkness.

The opposite corner acted as his basic maintenance store, Water canisters, some complicated apparatus for gathering something (in fact one of Caleb's earliest inventions post wake up. A simple distilling rig, portable and easy assemble his fall back plan when it didn't rain) WD40 and, bingo! Food! On closer inspection however the 'food' turned out to be only a nearest approximation to the word. Collected were, several empty packets of nuts, some long black bitter things that looked like boot laces and a half eaten hard lump of pale squiggly stuff that after a few seconds she realised must be instant noodles. Evidently Caleb had taken the 'instant' part a bit too literally. Urgh.

She sorely wished she'd asked the recruits about other food before they'd sent them home. Her stomach snarled savagely at her. She had to find something to placate it else she'd never hear the end of it.

There was nothing for it.

A little exploration was in order. She crossed back to the desk, hunting out Caleb's collection of schematics. There had to be a galley somewhere on this base.

Lexa found herself on deck 6 sub section F admist boxes and boxes of sealed packets. Going by the dust that had assaulted her when she broke in, Caleb had never found this hoard. Her mouth started watering at the sight of them. These contained proper food. Meals! Albeit freeze-dried but she been living off emergency rations for the last five years.

This lot was a banquet.

Half the words stamped around her made no sense, she didn't recognise them having never seen them before. This was going to prove interesting. At least she had long experience of how to prepare this kind of sustenance. All she had to do was locate a decent water supply and a way to heat it then they would be in business.

After some extended ferreting Lexa found a water pump attached to a tap of some sort. Turning it did nothing. On closer inspection the pipes appeared to have locked solid. Minor mechanical meddling would fix that. That, and a hefty wallop in the right place.

Soon the water was running free and surprisingly clear for being around 43 years old. However she was taking no chances, this stuff was getting a boiling just to be on the safe side. Which lead her to the next item on the agenda, heat.

Remembering the sources Io had used on occasion, discs of some sort. There must be something she could use in here. Somewhere.

A quick scout about unearthed something recognisable. At least it looked similar enough for the parts she wanted. A big box of an appliance but the discs looked simple enough to disconnect and remove. It needed a power source though. Looking about and finding none she sighed, sinking against one of the tall metal lockers lining the walls. There wasn't going to be a power source until she and Caleb got the generators up and running again. Ugh. That was going to be an arduous job. She slumped. Closing her eyes, running a hand through her increasingly grimy curls she began considering her options for food.

Cold mush was seriously unappetising.

Something clattered loudly by her hip. She looked down, startled then laughed out loud.

"I have definitely got some wires crossed." She sighed to herself.

Her satchel, heavy with fresh bio rods, bumped against her side.

She could work with that.

If she took all this back to the lair she could make a comfortable go of cobbling together the first decent meal they'd both had in a long time. All she had to do now was pick out what they were going to eat. She licked her lips. This was going to be a pleasure.

Rifling through various tubs and packets she picked out the basics- meat, mash and veg. She wimped out on picking the more exotic options this time, they both needed healthy, sustaining food right now. At least something that had nutrients she recognised for a start. Something to keep them going. But her eyes kept drifting back to what she assumed was the most exotic of food stuffs stocked. The words certainly looked appealing, if a little odd.

"Ban-nan-a I-ce- Cr-eam?" Well that was definitely weird. But, she gave it a second thought. It sounded daft enough for Caleb to like, even if it was just saying the words 'Ba-nan-a, Ice and Cre-am." Especially Ba-nan-a. Who had ever come up with THAT?

One other thing caught her attention. A thick blocked bar of something called 'Chocolate.' She tried on the name for size "Choc-O-Late" and liked the way it sounded, making her mouth move in anticipation.

She lasted about two and a half seconds.

Breaking her self-imposed rule of saving finds till she got back to the lair.

She couldn't resist.

Scrutinising the bar as she turned it over and over in her hands she gave in and began to unwrap it, carefully easing back the paper, then the foil. Scent rolled over her, rich and deep. Luxurious. Forget mouth watering this mahogany block was making her very jaws ache.

It was too much to take.

Ignoring every food warning she'd ever been taught she nipped off the corner. Taste engulfed her, warm and silky, sweeter than anything she'd ever experienced. Hastily she sunk her teeth into it, biting off a much larger chunk and let it melt down her throat.

Second taste?

Still just as incredible.

She re-wrapped it quickly. She HAD to save some for Caleb. This stuff was impossible to describe properly other than 'WOW' and that would be all she could do if she left open any longer-she could already hear her stomach growling for more.

Maybe it would help make up for her part in the argument. Her belly fluttered unhelpfully. Well, with that hopeful thought she gathered up her spoils and headed back to the Lair.

She was going with Jantro's philosophy on this one; the world may be going to hell in a hand basket (whatever that meant) but with a full belly things always looked, if not felt a bit better. Well given the bounty in her arms she was more than willing to test the theory.

Half an hour later her bio rod powered heat ring had the water in her canister simmering nicely. She should probably try and find Caleb before attempting to mix all her packets together. This stuff was a pain to re-heat. Just before heading out an idea struck her. She should probably take something with her as proof of her treasure hunting. Or, she thought ominously, it could act as a bribe to get him back to the lair. Wow, she really hoped it was the first option. She shook herself irritably, this was no time for fussing.

She had a mission to be getting on with, a domestic one yes but a mission all the same. Palming up the chocolate she took a breath and stepped outside. Looking left and right she considered. She had never really given much thought to how big Futuregate actually was. He could be anywhere.

She shut her eyes trying to gather her thoughts enjoying the feel of the drizzle as it drifted over her. Refreshing, reanimating revisiting.

She opened her eyes.

She knew where he would be.

Stashing the chocolate in her battle vest Lexa made her way around the deck till she was facing a ladder. A rather tall ladder.

Seriously, what was the thing with Futuregate and platforms?

But he could do with a friend right now (she hoped) and one sheared-gasket of a ladder wasn't about to stop her. A least not for long. She looked up again. Fingers crossed.

Keeping her eyes fixed straight ahead she began her climb, teeth gritted as she focused solely on the progress she was making.

Cog's Teeth! This was much easier in the dark.

As her eyes became level with his look out post she could make out Caleb sat hunched over the railings, hood up, his back to her. Five discarded juggling balls lay abandoned behind him.

Great. This boded well...Well, at least he wasn't smashing stuff. Given how strong he was there was no way she could physically stop him. Dear stars, she hoped that scenario would never crop up, repressing a shudder.

Moving swiftly on...

She pulled herself up, planting both feet solidly on the deck.

He didn't acknowledge the sound, resolutely gazing over the waters.

Lexa initially didn't care, too busy breathing a silent thankyou and feeling rather accomplished in getting there at all. Funny, the things you did for friends.

Right, to business.

She stepped over to him, sitting near, copying his position, legs dangling over the side.

"Hello."

He didn't move, eyes fixed on the horizon.

Silence descended on them, breeze toyed with Lexa's unruly curls as they watched the milky sun get swallowed by tempestuous clouds.

Not really knowing what to do other than knowing words right now were not a good move she inched her hand towards him. His fingers tapped hesitantly towards hers, tips brushing . His palm surged into life encompassing her smaller one, holding on for dear life.

More silence. But it could definitely be worse. She could do this, the silence was comfortable, sitting, quiet for as long as he needed.

It was Caleb who broke the silence.

"Do you think there are more like us?" More resistance fighters?

"Absolutely." Her voice rang with total conviction.

"Really?"

"Definitely, resistance fighters we've liberated, it's just a matter of time before they get in contact."

"You think? It's already been a day." He pointed out.

"Yeah, true but it depends what state their equipment is in and how easy it is to broadcast. Neuros has been blocking the waves here for a long time, it's bound to take a while for every frequency to clear. Plus, there's bound to be people out there listening, mum was right."

"About what?"

"About our spirit," She elaborated, "the Roboidz would never break us. We may be onto third generation by now, but they're out there, somewhere, scattered but fighting back. She believed in that, right to the end. And i've never known her to be wrong."

"She was an impressive woman your mum, the angel of the resistance." He actually sounded wistful.

Lexa bit her lip, she didn't know what to say, there was nothing appropriate and she was desperate not to stomp her foot into her mouth. Again.

Caleb saved her the trouble. He sighed heavily still looking out to sea,

"You know, it sounds weird but I'd never really thought about having parents before the recruits came."

"Really?" Well that took her off guard, "What? Never?" She found that hard to believe.

"No," He answered thoughtfully, "I suppose it never really came up, man on his own with Roboidz with just a computer for company. I had more important things on my mind."

"Fair enough, but I couldn't imagine not having my mum around or at least," she sobered, "not thinking about her."

"Well, I suppose it's just that I couldn't remember her, still can't. I mean, when the recruits arrived, after a few days some of them said they missed their parents, especially the elites, they were with me the longest. Homesick one of them told me. Couldn't blame them, this is about as far from home as you can get. But it got me thinking."

He tore his eyes away, looking at her nervously, "go on" she encouraged.

"Well, it got me wondering about what mine were like, I tried to remember, harder than I ever tried before. But like usual I got nothing. So I tried to imagine them, what they'd be like, what they would do. It helped keep me going sometimes, took my mind off things, especially at night, all I could think of then was what would happen if failed, I needed the distraction."

"But you always sounded so confidant on your broadcasts, so positive!"

"Had to. As much for me as to keep Neuros and the Roboidz on their toes. Couldn't very well tell all and sundry I was scared! But yeah, picturing them made me feel better, dunno why, just, If I was thinking about them whether they looked right or wrong, then maybe it'd kick start some of the synapses or, or do something to make me remember them!"

His frustration began to vent,

"I mean, who forgets their own parents?" He demanded, carrying on before Lexa got a chance to think of a response.

"But it was nice to have an idea of them, I liked to think that sometimes, they were watching me from wherever they were, knew what I was doing, and maybe be proud of me."

"I'm sure they are." She pressed on before he got chance to respond, "How did you see them? What did they look like to you when you pictured them?"

"Well I," he looked nervous again, "It sounds daft now,"

"No it won't, It was important to you, still is. You did whatever you did to help you cope, if it helped it helped."

"Well, I, I liked to think of them as being in the resistance, daft I know, I was probably frozen before the war started but that's how I pictured them. My mum would have long fair hair, blue-grey eyes and a big smile and my dad would be tall and dark and could fix anything."

His voice had risen as he described what he could conjure in his mind's eye. Coming back to himself, he coughed, embarrassed. "Sorry, that sounded younger than the recruits didn't it?" Younger, he chastised himself-a five year old would be disdainful of that little mental image.

"A little," she smiled, "but we're all allowed to dream, you shouldn't get embarrassed, after all, it's not as if you've had much else to go on," she cringed, that had meant to sound sympathetic, it did in her head, as it was, that just sounded mean. Ooops.

She was really out of practice with the whole saying-the-right-thing-at-the-right-time skill.

"Well, I thought that" continued Caleb, completely unperturbed," but a few days ago (had it really been only a few days?) Cybele told me a little bit about my mum, first time she'd ever mentioned her, she really meant it too, she used her you-better-listen-to-every-word-I-say voice. She said that my Mother had loved me and fought for me and that the Roboidz had taken her away from me and destroyed her. She said that's why I was the chosen one, because they'd taken my mother from me." He paused, thinking, "I'd not put it all together before, there wasn't any time. I should have realized she knew everything I wanted to know. Stupid or what?"

"No, not stupid at all. You were in the middle of a mission, the most important mission for the century. You can't be expected to process everything at once. You're not a computer."

"No I'm not." He agreed vehemently, "At the time I was just thinking that the chosen thing was just a way to encourage me, a tool she was using to boost me, didn't mind though-it was working." His eyes met hers, mellowing sadly into guilt. "Kind of."

"You never did believe did you?"

"I wanted to. But it was just such a huge thing to be charged with. I never thought I was good enough, just happened to be the only human left." She opened her mouth to argue. "No, don't get me wrong, I'd fight them till my last breath make no mistake. They were evil and they had to be stopped. I just never really believed I was chosen. More part of a cause. But now, really, with everything that's happened I think I was right. It was because there's no one else, between us we know that they took a lot of people's mothers from them. If that's the criteria then you're just as chosen as me."

Lexa swallowed hard, willing her eyes to un-well, she was sick of crying, she didn't want to waste any more, not a single one for those over-grown junk heaps.

"You kept going when no one else was making a dent, that's chosen enough for me." His eyes widened in surprise, she cleared her throat hastily moving swiftly on,

"Well this news will have changed your images a bit then," she noted, to distract herself over anything else.

"Yeah," he laughed bitterly, "Just a bit. There I was hoping she'd been some kind of fantastic resistance fighter, someone who really fought to take back the world and make a difference. But no. She's the one that caused all this chaos."

He shook his head, choking on a grin,

"Talk about dashing your expectations eh?"

"Well yeah," And what expectations, she'd had no idea what hope he'd garnered over this. What the hell could she say? If all that wasn't crushing enough. Except, a memory struck her, rapidly forming into an idea, "I mean I know it was a shock but there is some good." She began to offer.

"Good? What good is there? It's because of her all this went wrong! If she was wasn't so wrapped up in belief of Cyconectics then none of this would have happened!" he pointed out angrily

"No, but it did. We have to accept that." She agreed matter-of-factly. "Besides it wasn't just her fault. Now we know Galen played his part too." Try as she might she couldn't say that without the tremor sneaking back to unsettle her tone.

"But Galen didn't invent the things and he spent the next 40-odd years fighting against them!" He was beginning to get truly riled again, feeling the rage rising in his chest again. He just couldn't get his head round it, everything he's been through, everything he'd seen, been led to believe wasn't right. He had, effectively, been cleaning up his mother's mess for the last five years. And he didn't even want to get started on the whole freezing thing-he had enough issue with that already thank you very much.

"I don't think you're seeing the whole picture here," She persisted in what she hoped was a neutral tone.

"And what would that be?" He snapped. "The build up to the apocalypse? Well, thanks to my Frankenstein implementations I've got the whole thing recorded in full clarity with surround sound." He didn't mean to get angry again, and not at Lexa but he couldn't help it. It was too much to take on board. And she was the only thing he could rage at who'd listen. The sea and bulkheads were never very sympathetic in their reactions.

He gripped the guard bar in frustration, dropping his head exasperated onto his knuckles.

"No, I meant the picture of your life before, you've only focused on the end result."

"Oh and I wonder why?" He snapped sarcastically

"Because it's one hell of a lot to deal with and the human mind only focuses on the bad." She explained simply, shutting him up, "But there's something else."

"What else?" He asked genuine curiosity seeping into him despite himself

"She loved you Caleb."

"What?" As if it was a bolt from the blue.

"Laura Gant, whatever she may have done she loved you."

"So that makes everything alright does it?" He was ready to scorn her, disregard Lexa's words as meaningless, what kind of compensation was that against everything that had happened? He was only one person.

"Of course not. But you shouldn't hate her,"

"I don't," And he realized with shock that he actually didn't. More it was just anger, seething anger at being totally blindsided and horribly let down.

"What I'm trying to say is that your mother was a brilliant woman, we know that, the Roboidz design is incredible." She carried on before he got a chance to interrupt, "But you're missing just how brilliant. She was focused, driven to perfecting her design and encouraging others to join her in the research projects of Futuregate. She really was working to make the world a better place, with all the minds that were ahead of their time."

"Yes I know all this, I was watching too." His patience was fraying rapidly.

"But that's what I'm saying! " She insisted, "This is the bit you've missed. When you were ill she turned all that drive, all that passion on to you."

"What d'you mean?" he frowned in confusion

"I mean," She explained, "that email, the one requesting the whole of the medical department to transfer their attention to a single special case. You. Over 100 people working to try and cure you and she invented the cybernetics to try and help keep the virus under control. She never gave up on you. Freezing you was a stroke of genius; it'd keep you alive but stop the virus from spreading. She was right, it bought her enough time."

Caleb was staring at her dumbstruck, his colour rising as his eyes began to shine,

"And at the end of the world, she's dying and the Roboidz are coming but she has enough faith and enough love to leave you a last message. She knew you'd recover and be strong enough to take over her cause of destroying her creations."

"She loved you and she fought for you, right till the end." She smiled proudly, "Just like mine."

Well didn't that just floor him. Lexa started to get blurry as the now all too familiar burn stirred in his chest, creeping up his throat settling to sting at the back of his nose. He turned away sharply, swallowing hard, focusing on the water until he wrestled himself under control. There had been enough rust-risks for one day.

He turned back to her, eyes sheened but unshed.

"Well, when you put it like that."

She grinned. Internally flooding with relief.

"Thanks."

She wrapped an arm about him. He sunk his head onto her shoulder gratefully.

After a few moments of quiet thought Lexa stirred, aware that night was rapidly approaching along with the continuous drizzle. She had no wish to discover right this second if Caleb was waterproof.

"Come on then, dinner won't eat itself."

"What?" He raised himself to stare at her in total incomprehension. "Dinner?"

"Yep, her face splitting into a broad grin, I found one of the galleys, we're 5 minutes away from hot cooked food fresh from the freeze-dried delicatessen."

"You mean food?" He demanded, "Actual, real health-filled food?"

"Yep."

"That wasn't once part of an insect?" the hope in his voice was slightly terrifying.

"Urgh, no." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Not in the slightest." And she REALLY wasn't about to ask about the insects. Bleargh. "But I'm not sure if it's all healthy, I mean the main bit is."

"Main bit? You mean, there's more than one thing?" What started as a simple grin was blooming into a full blown Caleb beam.

"Yeah, I found loads," She was half delighted half shocked at Caleb's apparent unfamiliarity with such basics. She'd always sort of taken food for granted, wherever they were in the world, bombed subway, wrecked cities, scorched forests they'd always found food. Angel had made sure of it, scavenging, hunting, anything they could find, always, every day, at least once.

They'd have something to eat.

It actually frightened her as to how much Caleb had missed out, how much simple stuff he didn't know. Well wasn't he about to have a hike of a learning curve!

She grinned, "the not-so-healthy stuff is called chocolate which is utterly amazing, here I brought some with me," She offered him the crumpled packet.

"Doesn't look like much," was his first verdict as he took it from her.

"No, but it tastes incredible!" Lexa enthused, she couldn't wait to see his reaction

"Smells good," he relented as he sniffed it with increasing appreciation, he raised to his mouth ready to bite off a chuck, foil and all

"No Caleb! Just the brown stuff underneath! The foil's just the wrapper!" She laughed despite herself

"Right, yes 'course." He coughed to mask his embarrassment.

"Well hopefully the Ban-ana ice cre-am will be easier to eat.

He stopped dead, bar half way to his lips, "What did you say?"

"It's the other stuff I found, something called Ban-ana Ice Cre-am," She explained nonchalantly.

"Banana?" He quizzed, deadly serious, the chocolate forgotten. "Are you trying to say Banana?"

"Yes, is that how it's meant to sound? Daft name, who do you think came up with that?" She trailed off at the expression his face was sporting. "W-What?"

"You found Banana stuff? On Futuregate? And it's in the Lair?" excitement beginning to power his voice.

"Er, yes, yes and yes?" This was unnerving, as she answered Caleb was gaining the look of a man possessed.

"FANTASTIC!" He whooped, ecstatically leaping to his feet, pulling Lexa up with him. "You're totally BRILLIANT!" He clamped her to him, nearly crushing her in his exuberance as he exclaimed, "I can't believe I hadn't found it! To think Futuregate had bananas all along! Excellent!" He let go of her in a rush, catching up a hand heading for the ladder.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" He yelled, disappearing over the edge.

Lexa followed eagerly, joyful that she'd actually managed to help. She knew it wasn't a permanent fix but it was a start. If only all heartache could be mended so easily.

As they disappeared, laughing at each other across the deckways only the crushed bar of the iron welded guard rail remained to tell of their presence there at all.

_**A/N;**_

_**And there we go! Another chapter down! I hope you all enjoyed it! I figured Caleb couldn't just bounce back right as rain after one emotional outburst so he doesn't! I figured it would be an insult to his intelligence if he did. Lexa, as a side note is still not okay with her own findings on Galen but Caleb's intel on his mother has put it into a bit of perspective for her. Plus, right now, she's mostly just worried about Caleb!**_

_**Chapter 10 is going to be a long one I think, with a bit more backstory and heart pulling moments- if I do my job properly! I'll get it up ASAP!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this one guys! As always, let me know either way and feel free to ask any questions!**_

_**Big thank you as always to my lovely reviewers! :D**_

Brilliant!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heya guys! Sorry there's been a delay on this one, had lots of stuff come up in real life and this demanded serious time to try and get right. Hopefully I've succeeded! As a warning there is some dark imagery in this one followed by some serious H/C mainly because I am a sucker for it!**_

_**Let me know what you think- Hope I haven't disappointed!**_

**Chapter 10**

The ice cream was a serious hit. It was a good job thought Lexa that on tasting it, she couldn't stand the stuff. She would've had to have wrestled the packet off Caleb the way he was gripping it. When she'd said she'd stick to chocolate his face has flooded with relief with the barely controlled words of "All the more for me then!" as he set about the remaining contents with vigor.

Lexa laughed at the sight before her, a mix of satisfied, happy contentment settling in her stomach and warming through her veins. They actually managed to savour dinner-it was a lovely to watch Caleb's expressions as he experienced tastes for the first time. She was thoroughly unsurprised to discover he liked EVERYTHING.

Moving on to her more exotic spoils he was almost vibrating in excitement. Which was what had caused her to laugh, the sight of Caleb gobbling the nuclear yellow paste with a look akin to ecstasy on his face was hilarious. That on its own was well worth the hunt.

At least it was a better end to a very complicated day. Lexa didn't think she'd ever been so drained in all her life, and that included all the Roboid evading and scatterdash leaps. Breaking off piece of chocolate she settled against one of the many computer banks lining the Lair.

"You alright?" Caleb asked, finishing off the last licks of ice cream.

"Yeah," she closed her eyes, "Just tried, it's been one scrambled circuit of a day."

"Yeah, you can say that again,"

"It's been one scrambled circuit of a day."

He laughed as she cracked one eye open, grinning, pleased that they were back to normal. It had been, officially, the most insane day he'd ever lived through. There was so much they'd learnt, so much horrible detail. But now, at least they knew it. They had their answers. All they had to do now was live with them. Hmm, easier thought, he suspected than done. Still, they had their plans and that would take some serious hard work.

He was looking forward to it.

From the moment they woke up together on the bedspace their minds and hearts were focused on their mission, secure the bio-rods and start re equipping Futuregate ready for an influx of resistance members. They had to be out there somewhere.

Lexa sensed Caleb really didn't want to talk about what happened after she left him and Cybele alone. And for him not to want to share something probably meant it was rather serious, or upsetting or most likely both. He'd tell her in his own time. He seemed mostly concerned with keeping busy (and staying away from Cybele she guessed) well that was fine with her. They had a lot to be getting on with.

They worked long into the evening, the silence that had fallen between them was companionable as the night drew close.

Lexa looked up from the solar panel she'd been repairing, moonrise, It was getting high. Time to finish.

"Caleb," she called over, "you nearly done? I'm knackered. Time for bed I think, you want anything to eat before we head up?" She rummaged in the box of food packs they'd brought across, peckish herself. "Chil-i- Con-Ca-r-ne", She paused turning the package over in her hand, " What do you suppose that is?" She got no response, "Caleb?"

"Hmm?"

He had the look of a caveman, thoroughly confused by everything around him, she grinned, amused. Deciding on evidence that it was definitely time to stop and went for a more basic style question;

"You." She pointed at him, "Hungry?"

"No," he responded looking as though he were waking up in himself, "not hungry so much, tired though and cold"

He turned smiling, catching sight of a fuzzy clump of red curls. He frowned.

"Lexa, when did your hair get so big?"

"What?" There was something wrong with his voice, she wheeled around.

"And why? He swayed, "have you got two faces? One is pretty enough!" He giggled inanely then pitched face first into the deck.

"CALEB!"

She bounded over to him. "Caleb?" She checked him over quickly.

He was out cold.

Ratchets! She felt for his pulse, finding it high and quick. Pale and shivering, he was burning up. Fever. A bad one by the looks of it, how could she of missed the signs?

No time for that now. Her brain flipped into field practicality mode.

Fix Caleb. Worry later.

Thank the stars most of their work was on the command deck. The lair wasn't far.

With an effort she heaved him up to his feet, pulling an arm over her shoulders as she dragged him bedwards. Once inside, she quickly peeled off his heavy leather jacket and battered hoodie. He sunk into the bed as the shivering began to rattle his teeth. She eased his boots off then wrapped a blanket round him. She needed to get him warm enough to break the fever but not constricted enough that he'd suffocate.

Blankets. More Blankets! She raced next door looking for the discarded recruit supplies.

She bolted back a minute or so later with half a dozen in her arms, quickly setting about laying them over him. He was deathly pale, burning up as he shivered uncontrollably. She began to rub his arms through the blanket, trying to built up some stored heat. After a few minutes he was still the same. She needed to warm him up faster. She looked about for inspiration.

There was nothing for it.

There was no time to dither, she had to mend him and mend him fast.

Her fingers moved like lightening as she as she undid her boots, kicking them off as she reached for her vest buckles. Pulling off all her heavy outerwear, leaving only her tight jumpsuit and over dress she climbed in beside him, wrapping her limbs about him in an attempt to heat him up and burn the fever out of him.

Body heat was the only way.

He panicked a little at first in response to the unusual contact, trying to struggle against her encompassing warmth. She held on, determined to help him, "No Caleb, It's okay, it's alright, it's me, you're safe, shh, sleep, you'll be alright, just sleep."

Whether it was the soothing effect of a familiar voice or the sheer exhaustion winning its battle over him, he did calm, setting into her embrace. She held him for a long time, till his shivering subsided a little. In the warm dark, eased by his calmer breathing she too drifted off to sleep.

She woke up with a start. Something was wrong. Everything was shaking. The Roboidz? Her breath caught as she stared wildly about her in the dark. The shaking had cranked up to full out thrashing. Caleb.

She hit one of the working lamps, it's illumination bringing up the sharp contrast between Caleb's skin and hair. He was chalk white. Eyes shut and mouth half open in a choked sob. He was writhing, struggling against his bedding and her, grunting and whimpering in turn, getting worse as he got himself more tangled.

"Caleb? Caleb!"

No response, he was in the grip of a nightmare by the looks of it.

"Caleb! Wake up!"

"Mum? Mum!"

This didn't sound like him at all, his voice was high, almost strangled, terrified.

"Please, don't, don't freeze me!"

"What?" Her stomach dropped with sickening thud.

"Don't! Please Don't! Don't leave me in the dark! I'll get better! I promise! Mum! Don't put me in the cold again! I'll get better! I will! Please don't! I don't want to be cold again! I don't like the dark!" He was getting louder and more frightened, his thrashing getting more violent. "Don't leave me! Please! I'll get better! Don't leave me in the DARK!"

He wrenched himself free of her, sitting bolt upright, free of the blankets, eyes open now, wild and unseeing, he screamed his last plea,

"MUM!"

He sounded so much younger, desperate and petrified.

"Caleb, Caleb, it's me, Lexa, you're safe, you're alright, no one's going to freeze you, you understand? You're safe."

Exposed to the cool night air he began shivering again. Reacting quickly she grabbed up some of the discarded blankets wrapping them about his trembling shoulders.

"Feel this Caleb" she began rubbing his arms again, "It's warm. You see? You're safe. You're warm. It's light and you're in the warm. It's okay."

"I'll get better I promise, don't freeze me, please." It was like he was stuck on repeat, the delirium dragging out his basic fears, which, given the circumstances wasn't entirely surprising. She had to get him calmed down, like this he'd only make himself worse. Warmth and sleep. She'd sort the other bits once she had him settled.

"I won't. I won't freeze you. I swear to you, I won't." She wrapped her arms around him and was surprised when he latched onto her, clinging to her for all he was worth.

"I'll get better, I will, I promise, I will." It was like a mantra.

She held him to her, frightened herself, as she tried to soothe him, she gently stroked his face as she tried to rub warmth into his back. He needed to sleep.

There wasn't anything else she could think of to do to ease him. Except maybe. Well it used to work on her with her mother, maybe it would calm him? Worth a shot. She have to change some of the words though be too weird otherwise,

She began to sing, in a low, gentle voice she crooned softly

"When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the girl who wakes up next to you. When I food hunt, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the girl who's food hunting for you. But I would run 500 miles and I would fight 500 more just be the girl who'd battle a 1000 miles to see her friend again…"

Amazingly, he began to relax against her. She carried on a while, enough to be able to lower him down to the bed once more. Once down she managed to free one of her hands to drag the blankets back over him. She settled with him then, still singing, still stroking his face as he drifted back off to sleep.

She stayed with him until she was sure he was in the deep grip of sleep, carefully easing herself free of him bit by bit. The second she was loose Lexa attempted to gather her, quite frankly, terrified wits as she left the bed. Holding her breath, watching him, staying till convinced he wasn't going to miss her, she rose, laying an extra blanket over him.

Dragging on her boots and battle vest (the latter as a security blanket more than anything else) she tip-toed from the room, going till she was certain she was out of earshot.

Once clear she took to her heels like a whole War Droidz battalion was after her.

Racing through the decks she felt all the hardening years of harsh training fall away from her until she the corridor before the call up point back as she used to be- a desperate girl of twelve terrified of losing someone close.

She didn't stop till she reached the call up room.

"CYBELE!" She screeched throwing herself kamikaze-style down the ladder. She stumbled to a breathless halt words already tumbling from her panicked lips;

"!"

Cybele had barely time to manifest before she got the surround-sound assault of Lexa geared into full throttle panic mode. Ignoring her irritation for the girl she took quick stock, something was very, very wrong. Lexa was obviously deeply distressed and more importantly,

"Where's Caleb?" Cybele demanded.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Lexa gasped out, "Caleb's sick, really ill! I've done everything I can think of and he's getting worse! And I don't know what else to do!" She looked close to tears, tremors of terror running freely through her panicked form.

For a brief moment Cybele was transported back 63 years. The day the terrible news was uttered. The day her world ground to a halt.

"_I am so very, very sorry, but we've tried everything. It's spreading too fast. There's nothing we can do."_

Time had done nothing to diminish the heart wrenching pain that seared through her memories. She forced herself to remain collected, in control. Firstly she had to calm down a distinctly distressed Lexa.

"Lexa, I know you're upset but you have to listen to me or else I can't help."

Lexa nodded, "What do-"

"How is he sick?" Cybele wasn't about to waste time, "This is vitally important Lexa, tell me every detail. Don't leave anything out. The symptoms, what are they?"

"Er," She took a breath, determined to answer Cybele properly, thinking through everything she'd seen, she couldn't let Caleb down. "Well, he's cold, really cold but he's sweating like he's in a furnace, he's got a fever, a really high one and he's been shouting, seeing things. I couldn't wake him up!" Her voice was beginning to raise again in fear. "I didn't know what else to do! He was fine one minute, a bit quiet maybe but the next minute he'd collapsed! I've never seen anything like it, at least not all together. I put him to bed and wrapped him up warm but I don't know what else to do!"

"Lexa, calm down, it's going to be alright. You've done everything right so far." It was true, Cybele couldn't have told her better herself, at least the girl for all the panic had a practical side. This would be invaluable. "Now tell me," she urged, "are they any other symptoms? Anything at all?"

"Any other?"

"Yes, this is critical," she emphasized, just how critical Lexa could only dimly guess at. Cybele fought to keep her outer voice calm and collected, not letting herself think of the possibility of it returning. It couldn't happen. SHE would not allow that. "Did he say his head ached? Sharply? Or any kind of stomach pain? Something like that? Shooting pains or cramps all over him?"

"No, no nothing like that."

"Are you certain?" She pressed in a tone that demanded perfect honesty.

Lexa looked up, responding to the order, conviction hardening her face, "Yes Cybele I'm sure, cold, shivering, sweating and shouting. That's it." Desperate hope surged in her, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes."

Lexa's knees nearly gave out at the relief flooding through her. "Are you sure?" She had to ask, had to have it set in stone.

"Lexa, if I wasn't I can assure you that I that I wouldn't be settling for just telling you what you need to do to help him. I'd find a way to do it myself." Lexa quailed slightly despite herself, the pure conviction in her voice had Lexa well and truly convinced that she'd do just that. Whatever it took. "But I am." She continued assuredly, "He WILL be fine. By the sounds of it it's a severe form of flu. Horrible for him, but very curable. What I don't understand is where he got it from. You aren't carrying it else you'd be ill too."

"It must be the recruits then!" Lexa surmised, oddly comforted by the scientific approach "They'd have all sorts of 21st century germs. That must be it!" She concluded eagerly, "Caleb's spent the best part of 4weeks with them."

"More than enough time for them to incubate." Cybele agreed, "In which case," she continued, "He'll be fairly easy to heal, all you have to do is follow my instructions to the letter, Phenollclyn should neutralise the virus quickly, he'll just need plenty of rest and warmth whilst it sweeps his system. There'll be stores of it in the med labs, probably near to where you found the Arnalon. There should be stocks of particle transfusers too, that'll be easier than having to make him swallow the capsule forms."

"Now," Her lights intensified so that Lexa got the distinct impression she was being scrutinized, "will you remember all that?"

"Yes, I promise Cybele. I don't want him ill. It's, it's just not right, I mean, Caleb's just so, well, Caleb. Full of energy and plans and to see him like this, I…" She caught herself sharply, pulling away from that train of thought, "I'm sorry, I'm dithering. I should be getting back to him, I don't want him to scream himself wake again and not have anyone there. So, thanks, thank you so much," She smiled up gratefully, "I've got to get back."

"Wait, Lexa," the note in Cybele's voice had her wheeling about.

"What?"

"He was screaming?" She was urgent, wanting to know.

"Yeah, nightmaring about something really badly, it must be something from before, something before he woke up again."

"What makes you say that?" Lexa missed the note of trepidation that had crept into Cybele's tone.

"Because he was screaming for his mother, screaming not to frozen again." Lexa explained, then paused, wondering if she should continue. Something spurred her on, with in small voice, "I think he was more scared of the cryo process than he let on-he was promising he would get better. That he didn't need to be frozen again. He sounded terrified."

"Oh my," The computer gasped

" I don't want him to wake up alone, So I should be getting back," She half turned catching sight of the AI projection, "Cybele, are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you okay? You've changed colour."

"You said he sounded frightened?"

"Terrified more like, so I should…"

"My poor boy," She paused, trying to gather herself, "I mean"

"He'll be okay, like you said, it'll pass, You've told me what to do now," Cybele's words caught up with her, "Wait. What? What did you say?"

"I, I was, I'm worried about him. He's been under my care for the last 5, 5 years…." She seemed to muster herself, "Was he really terrified when he thought he may be frozen?" She persisted.

"Yes, it took me a while to convince him he wouldn't be." This was weird surely, now having to explain a nightmare to an overly concerned AI computer.

"All this time I never knew" there was no mistaking the pain that voice. It was real. That could only mean

"By the stars." Lexa's mouth fell open in disbelief. She took a step closer to the sentient light source.

It was beginning to fall into place. Clarity stuck her with all the force of am EMP blast wave.

Cybelle, project C. Conscious download, It all made sense! She looked up in wonder at the illuminated computer.

"Laura." Lexa breathed, too stunned to articulate any clearer.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're her aren't you? Cybele. Laura Gant's consciousness. You wanted to be there for him no matter what."

The colour changed again, trembling almost as it let out what sounded like a sob. There was no point trying to deny it.

"He's my baby, my little boy. I couldn't bear the thought that he'd wake up alone, without us. I had to do something."

"So you worked out a way to ensure you'd be able to last as long as he needed." A note of wonder crept into her voice, blossoming into full blown awe, "You're brilliant! Absolutely brilliant." There was no harsh judgment in the girl's voice, just genuine respect. Lexa was surprised that all the rage she'd held against Laura Gant for all her involvement previously had melted away, here she was, at the end of the world, a mother, digitized for the sake of her child. Lexa didn't have it in her to harbor vengeance against such a fate. She paused, realisation seizing in her chest "He doesn't know does he?"

"No."

"You'll have to tell him, he's got a right to know."

"I will, when he's recovered. Go back to him now Lexa, make sure he's not alone.

"And Lexa,"

She turned back,

"Thank you, for coming to me. Follow my instructions and he'll be fine. Let me know how he does."

"I will. I'll take good care of him, I promise." She saluted then ran back the way she came.

As she was running she tried racking her brains for ideas of how to help him. There wasn't any room to think on anything else. The implications were too great. It wasn't her place to share them. She'd deal with those consequences when he was well enough to understand them. Till then, she hared back to the lair, mind boiling with the things she needed to gather but she had to check on him first. Halting outside, regaining her breath she crept inside.

He was curled up, burrowed into the blankets, sound asleep, still shivering slightly. She breathed a deep sigh of relief . She could just make out his dark hair emerging from the pillow. Tip-toeing over, determined not to wake him she took a closer look. He was still magnesium white, shaking with cold as the sweat poured off him. He was soaked already. Something else to add to the list. Gently she lay another blanket over the top of him, tucking it carefully about his broad shoulders, "I'll be back soon" She whispered then stole silently out of the room., once sure she was out of earshot she bolted for deck 4.

Arriving a few minutes later she set to work gathering up her supplies, darting back moments later she reached the lair via way of the galley. She checked her timer-12minutes. Not bad. She stepped into the recruit's room as it had been dubbed, taking comfort from the rays of the sunset that filtered through the windows. She vowed she would make sure they would both sit and watch another together soon.

Right now she had work to do.

Grateful of the multiple carriers she'd found she began the process of de-pack-muling. Soon she'd set up everything she'd need to care for Caleb properly; food containers, the halogen hob(she made a mental note to grab more bio rods, she'd have to rig them to it to keep it working) more blankets, spare clothes, lights, medical guides and a pharmacy full of aid. Ready for anything. Climbing back over she took another look at him.

Still shivering.

Cybele warned her how dangerous this could be-he had to be kept warm at all costs. She gently felt his forehead again, It was no good. He was still sweating; his dark t-shirt was utterly soaked and it was chilling him to the bone. She knew from experience how much worse they could make a situation. If she didn't get it off him soon he'd likely freeze himself.

First things first though. Quickly she set about connecting a dose to the defuser. Finding his pulse, high and quick as it beat its urgent way she applied the transference pad to his neck and hit instigate. The solution osmosised quickly through his skin, hitting the bloodstream with much needed reinforcement. He'd need a few more of these over the next few hours but it'd give him the boost he'd need to get on his feet quickly. Once satisfied all the medicine was in his system she turned to the next issue.

His sweat soaked clothes.

Business-like she eased the shirt from him as carefully as she could, not that it really mattered, Caleb was out for the count but still, man-handling her friend was not high on her want- to-do-ever list. Thankfully he was fairly easy to maneuver, managing not to get either arm caught on anything she lay him back down as gently as she could.

At any other time she could have probably appreciated the sight of a shirtless Caleb, a metal seal set into the sternum of a toned chest that lay above a solid abdomen, lean, defined muscles outlining a maintained body, hardened and battle ready. As it was she couldn't have cared less, her friend was desperately ill and his semi-naked form only highlighted the fact that he was terrifyingly pale and icy cool to the touch.

Deftly wrapping his dense body in the thick blankets she tried to ease his awful shivering.

After 15 minutes it still wasn't working. She'd even switched on every heat source she could find. All she was doing was getting another blanket soaked. And he was still freezing. Pointless. He needed more warmth, and fast. Well she sure as sunrise wasn't about to tuck a heater in with him.

No. it was the only way. Contact.

Quickly she overlay every spare blanket she'd brought with her, placing them over his trembling form, layering up the heat, hoping to trap as much as possible.

She repeated the ritual, this time the jumpsuit and dress went too leaving only her basic underclothes, the black combat vest and thin shorts, the final protective layer against blows and blasters. There was no point soaking all of her stuff too. Climbing in beside him she wrapped herself about him once again. He curled into her more readily this time. She tried to conjure as many warm images as she could, hoping to gear her brain into cranking up her internal boiler. Rubbing urgently at his arms and back she swore to herself, she'd get him warm, get him better, come ion storm or rust.

Darkness was all he could see. It was all around him. He was in the cryo chamber. He must be! He had to escape! Get away before the cold came again. Bolting upright with a gasp his frightened eyes were already trying to drink in his surroundings, seeking a way out. Then it hit him. He could see. There was a soft glow of light. Light. Light? Where was he? He struggled to move further, fighting to get to the door. In his urgency he dislodged the blankets from himself.

A wave of cold crashed into him like a kick in the chest, he spluttered with shock, the panic mounting in an already reeling brain.

A warm hand touched his shoulder, "Thank the stars you're awake!" Lexa was beside herself with relief, he was awake! He must be getting better!

He flinched back, incomprehension plastered over his face.

What? There was someone else? There was never someone else! He was always alone. Always.

He tried to speak, to verbalise his confusion and ask, where had they come from, this new one all red curls and concerned emeralds. It could be a trap. His mouth wasn't working properly, wouldn't make the right shapes.

"No…W-Who?" He managed to utter as he backed away from her.

"Caleb, it's me, Lexa. What's the matter? Don't you recognize me?" As soon as she'd uttered the words she regretted it. The sudden lead drop of fear hit her belly. His memory. He'd always said he couldn't remember anything before being frozen. That was when he was ill. What if now he was ill again it'd affected him the same way? Please let it not be! Not her Caleb!

"L-L-Lexa?" He made the name sound foreign on his tongue. She bit her lip to staunch the tears that were rapidly gathering, quashing the panic that was beginning to churn in her belly. He continued to stare about him wildly, unsure of everything, unknowing, "Where am I?"

"You're in your Lair, you're safe Caleb, you've been ill, really ill but."

"Ill?" his terror level cranked up to 12, "No, no, no I'm not! I'm fine! Really I am," at the very mention of illness he began edging away from her, breaking out in fresh shivering. Lexa reached for him instinctively. He flinched back sharply. "I'm f-fine" he insisted.

"Well you will be," She smiled encouragingly, drawing closer to him. Caleb raised his arms defensively shielding his frightened face from her, "Don't freeze me!" The plea slapped across her like a whipcrack, the fear, the plantative fear of a child. Caleb was lost to his old memories.

"I-I'm f-f-fine" he persisted even as the shivering began to shake onto the Richter scale, quaking his very bones, "Please, d-don't f-f-freeze m-me a-aga-ain."

Hands, warm hands clasped his shoulders gently, "NO!" He wailed trying to pull away from her.

"Caleb" with an effort she deliberately kept her voice soft and calm, "Caleb it's alright, you're getting better. You just have to stay warm."

"Warm?" confusion filled his wide eyes, his voice small and frightened.

"Here, let me help you." She raised a blanket to his trembling shoulders, "See? Warm." He nodded, astounded. But he began to relax. "That's it, you just need to stay warm and rest. You're going to be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You promise?" His eyes were huge, beseeching her.

"Absolutely, I swear you're going to get better soon, you just need to rest."

The frightened, guarded look fell from him as his eyes filled with trust. "Alright then."

Phew. "Okay, right come on," She started easing him back down into the now distinctly nest like bedspace. His eyes began to droop as she began drawing the blankets over him once again. His eyes snapped open, sudden thought tearing through him, his bionic arm snatched out, clamping on her wrist painfully.

"You won't go will you? His grip tightened urgently.

Lexa tried not to gasp as she winced in pain knowing he didn't understand what he was doing, instead utterly quickly, "No, of course not, I'll stay, don't worry I'll stay right here with you. I promise."

He released her, reassured.

She settled him into the blankets, following , sinking down beside him. She risked a look at her wrist, just some bruising. They had plenty of Arnalon, she'd heal herself long before he'd ever see. It would be fine. As she lay down he immediately latched on to her, head tucking in close his dark hair tickling her chin. She wrapped her arms about him tightly.

"My dreams are so real sometimes," He mumbled into her neck, "I wish you weren't a dream, you're the warmest one I've had, voice all golden, not like the other one, the dark one that hisses and snaps. Warm. Safe. His words began to jumble as healing sleep regained its hold on him.

She waited till his breathing deepened, calming and easing out before even attempting to process what had just happened.

So definitely not better then.

She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, physically ill was one thing was one thing but Caleb's reactions showed just how much his sickness was affecting him. It was like it had unlocked a part of him she was sure his didn't want to share with anyone. This was the part that had woken up five years ago, the infant, now a little boy full of the fears the cyro-process had scarred him with. Darkness, cold and being all alone. Her arms tightened around him protectively. She'd make sure he wasn't alone again.

She wondered how much of his own fears he had had to bury to get on with the mission. She marveled at how well he'd coped given everything that was under the surface. There was a lot she had yet to learn she realized with a thud. The frightened boy, the angry teen, the duty-driven man, the genius, the trickster, the comedian , the fighter. The combination of Caleb, her comrade and confidante, she'd protect him, body and mind.

She would get him better.

The next time Lexa was awoken, was not by Caleb for once but by a sound she had only dreamed of for so long. Easing her arm from the sleeping Caleb she checked her time keeper; 0630 am, dawn now it being currently summertime , there should be enough light for her to see. She checked over her prone friend. Caleb seemed to be sleeping soundly, only a low-line base tremor running through him now.

She need only be five minutes.

The sound was growing louder.

It was too much temptation.

She decided to chance it.

Looking critically over him once more She slid away gently from his side, once free she turned back and carefully draped another blanket over him. Rising silently, she stepped towards the door then changed her mind, might as well make use of the opportunity. She grabbed up the pile of discarded clothes, palming up the half full bottle of Hydrol she'd liberated from his wash stand for good measure.

One last look over him.

Five minutes. Just five minutes.

As she stepped out onto the open deck the violence engulfed, swirling about in a vengeful cacophony that took breath away.

Grinning from ear to ear she threw her arms out to the sky and danced into the storm.

Living rain lashed at her wild form, soaking the crimson haired girl as she leapt to song of the tempest. Rolling leaping, jumping spinning. She reveled in the thunderous show, moving as one with the elements, shining with the joy her worship brought to her. Bare feet danced nimbly over rust and ruin as the monsoon cleansed the marks of the past, her strong body weaving lithely to catch every blessed drop.

It had been so long. So very, very long.

The simple release at being able to move so freely, to dance with such abandon, no fear, no reprisals, just her and the skies and the joy they could rain down on her. Hope manifest.

Rain meant life, renewal, rejuvenation, recharge.

Always, every time, everywhere and now for the earth itself. A renewal, a restart.

A second chance.

She just wished she could share this with Caleb.

Caleb.

Her stomach dropped like a stone.

She checked the keeper; TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES? How was that possible?

Quickly, she grabbed up the clothes, holding them out to the torrents she smothered them and herself with the contents of the bottle getting rinsed off almost immediately from the pure intensity. It would be enough.

For the moment.

There would be other rainstorms.

Gathering the belonging she made her way back indoors pausing at the threshold, turning back, awed satisfaction beaming out of her she caught the first rays of sunlight spearing through the raging beast. There would be other times she knew but today, today would be hers.

She stepped inside, grinning from ear to ear.

The heat wave nearly had her reeling in shock. The Lair was like an oven but Caleb remained, thankfully, fast asleep. Lexa quickly peeled off her soaked garments swopping into some of the spares she'd liberated from the stores and hung up the rinsed clothes in the corner to dry. Settling back at his desk, she opened one of the medical books beginning to read as she rubbed the rain from her curls.

A day and half later she'd gotten used to the situation even if it was making her climb the walls. Caleb was making progress, sleeping easier and not shivering quite so much, which was a major plus, it was the only reason she's stayed anywhere near this semblance of sane. The fact the Phenocylln was working was a massive comfort, she was down to the last dose that Cybele had recommended. She's visited the computer, no, the mind of Laura Gant (she was still having trouble with that particular fact) to give her regular updates. She agreed Caleb was doing well, he should be back to normal sooner rather than later. It was just a matter of waiting. She refused to leave his side for long. The nightmares still haunted him though he never remembered them. Instead, she spent the self-imposed incarceration catching up on some much needed sleep of her own and planning her own inventions once she'd built everything currently required in the lair.

She just had to see it out with him. She'd remain as long as it took.

Lexa was in front of him, his Lexa, smiling the smile that made his stomach suddenly decide it was some sort of undiscovered gymnast. He still couldn't believe how lucky he'd been getting granted another person, company and camaraderie after so long and by someone so brilliant. He reached out for her, wanting to feel her in his arms, he didn't have much practice at this hugging thing she introduced to him but he was certain as circuit breakers that he enjoyed it.

She smiled wider, opening her arms wide to him, then cast her eyes either side of him. Her smile froze morphing into a mask of horror.

What was wrong?

Almost too afraid to look he dragged his gaze to follow hers and let out a blood curdling scream.

Both his arms were metal. The grasping digits of a War Droid protruding from his cybernetic wrists,

"WHAT?" He cried horrified, "NO! LEXA! HELP ME!"

She backed away from him, shaking her head looking thoroughly disgusted,

"LEXA!" He pleaded, trying to run to her but it was like his feet had been welded to the floor. He was almost too terrified to look. Steel boots glinted menacingly back up at him. This was too much, he cried out in anguish, re-reaching for his friend imploring her, streams beginning to run down his cheeks. Silvery drops. Pouring like mercury.

Something grabbed him from behind. He was thrown backwards before he could fight back, slamming hard into smooth metal wind knocked out of him. He struggled forwards immediately.

It was no good. It was like he was ion bonded.

Lexa turned away from him, repulsed by what he was, beginning to walk into the shadows when two huge worker claws lashed out from nowhere, seizing her viscously, dragging her into the dark.

Her screams echoing off the cold metal walls.

"LEXA!" He bellowed, trying to rip himself free. A laugh began, merging with the terror, rising up and dominating it. A laugh that sent waves of fear through his very soul.

"Time to squash a cockroach"

A door slammed shut in his face, entombing him.

"NO!" He shrieked, powerless to help, pure terror billowing from him like hopeless mist, "NO! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T! NOT AGAIN!"

Female screams, high pitched and full of pain rang in his ears, malicious laugher following, rolling over him like malevolent fog.

"This is your doing, just like your mother." The words struck deep in his heart oozing out their rotting poison, seeping under his skin. "You did this…"

"NO! PLEASE! NO! STOP! NOT HER! NOT LEXA!"

With the final plea he threw himself upright, straight into awaiting arms.

Lexa caught him deftly, well practiced now in the art of nightmare management. She knew the routine. Even if it did terrify her to her core every time. Knowing he was suffering and being powerless to stop it. Cybele had told her that it was his minds way of coping, of processing all that he had discovered. It would take time but it was, in a way, just another healing process.

Yeah, whatever, Lexa knew what she'd pick for healing every time. Herby green paste didn't frighten the life out of you. Or make you want to hit things with a violently improvised arsenal.

Instead she settled into what she normally did. Soothing and comfort giving. She could do that, would do that for him. For as long as he needed. Even if he never remembered.

The first thing Caleb was aware of was the warmth. He was pressed into something warm on his chest and around his back. The fear was still there pounding in his heart but at least the cold had gone. He breathed in deep, determined to calm himself down and work out where the hell he was. 'Breathe Caleb, just breathe' he ordered himself.

So he did. His lungs filling with soothing air carrying with them the scents of his surroundings. Left-over food, rust, warm wool and more closely, Hydrol and rain and some sort of deep muskiness the last two he liked immensely inhaling again trying to code them into memory.

Something was tickling his nose. He opened one eye, a curl, a corkscrew curl in a violent shade of red, now what the? He became aware too of a sound, low and lilting, something about fighting, battling a distance. He knew that voice, that golden melody from his better dreams.

Suddenly his brain came back online with bang.

Lexa!

His head shot up to face her.

"Lexa!" He gasped,

"Caleb? Are you okay, how are you-"

She was cut off by him looking her over intently, being to babble on insistently,"Lexa! Thank the stars you're alright! You're not hurt are you? They didn't get you? You're safe?"

She caught his searching hands gently, easing them from her shoulders, "Yes, I'm fine, it's you I've been worried about. You do know me don't you?"

"Know you? Of course I know you! You're Lexa! Best friend and fellow Roboid Beater! How could I not know you?" he was incredulous at the very thought.

"Oh, oh, Thank you!" She pulled him to her fiercely, "You've no idea! I thought I'd lost you!"

"Lost me? How could you lose me? I'm right here!" He was genuinely confused.

"Caleb," She pulled back surveying him critically, "how much do you remember back, recently, before you woke up, just now? What do you remember?"

"Err, well, we were working, it was late, I felt cold, cold and tired and then, then I slept." He shuddered despite himself, "then I woke up." He finished abruptly.

"Well you must have dreamt while you slept" She persisted, determined to get at least some answers out of him.

"I, I don't remember." He answered evasively.

"Well you were shouting a lot,

"I was?" He looked nervous, knowledge lurking in his eyes.

"Yeah, lots of things really, it was all a bit jumbled."

"It was probably nothing," though he said the words, his arms tightened about her instinctively.

"Well I know some of it."

"You do?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure some of it involved the recruits, and the your Cryo-freezing" (and wasn't that the understatement of the year) She paused, considering her words, "but I think the last one involved me didn't it?"

"I…"

"Because whatever it was, and trust me it didn't sound good, it didn't happen."

"No?" So he did remember, the haunted look in his eyes betrayed him utterly.

"Not in the slightest," she eyed him carefully, "what was it?"

He shied away from her, "It'll sound stupid now."

No it won't, it was obviously bad enough to wake you properly so it must be something," She pressed gently, she could see the dismissal growing in his face, "Tell me."

She witness the inner turmoil her words provoked, hoping he'd choose her.

Caleb leant forward, tightening his arms about her, hiding his face in her hair as he began to speak hurriedly, "We, we were on Futuregate. You were smiling at me then your face froze. You looked horrified instead. At me. I looked down to see what was the matter and screamed. I was fully cybernetic," He shivered at the memory, image burnt vividly into his mind, "Legs, arms even tears were metal. I could feel the quicksilver running down my face. I reached out for you, begging for help but you just looked disgusted with me." He paused, gathering his voice to whisper, "You ran away from me."

Lexa bit her lip and swallowed hard, determined not to crumble instead forcing herself into calm, beginning to stroke his back in a way she hoped was both encouraging and comforting.

"Go on."

"I, I tried to follow you but got thrown backwards, stuck against something I couldn't move could only watch while you got snatched by a worker. The door of the cryo chamber locked on me. I couldn't help you. Couldn't move. It got colder as Neuros laughed while you screamed."

"Oh Caleb." She held him to her, trying her best to enfold him, "It wasn't real Caleb, I swear. Anyway, it's over now."

He squeezed back, grateful for the comfort then shifted back looking at her seriously "Some of it was real."

"Maybe, but not this." She brushed some of the moisture from his eye, " See?" She held up her clear-stained fingers. "No metal."

There is here, he countered, tapping his head gear, I'm still cybernetic whatever you say."

And you're still Caleb no matter what's enhancing you," She argued back

How can they? They were only made to fix me! I don't want to have anything to do with Roboid tech."

Of course you don't because you're nothing like them. You aren't and never will be, but remember these aren't some kind of curse, they were build in love and given to you in hope. Hope that you'd survive. And you did. And for that I am very grateful to them. She clasped both sides of his head looking him straight in the eye, "They're part of you, she pulled his head down to her seeking the join between metal and flesh pressing her lips tenderly to the merging point honouring the life giving blend.

"And I wouldn't change that for the earth. So stop worrying." She smiled at his flabbergasted expression, "Right, you feeling a bit better?" All he could do was nod, having temporarily lost the power of speech. He had no idea what she'd done but it really had. Really had made him feel so much better. "I think you'll be back to normal soon, you're not shivering nearly as much, there's only one dose left of the Phenollclyn, have that and you should be back on your feet"

Phenollclyn he repeated, "what's that?"

"A flu cure I think, Cybele told me-"

Cybele?" He interrupted, astonished, "You went to see Cybele?"

"Caleb, you've been really ill, I did all I could and it wasn't enough, I needed the advice and she's been brilliant."

"Really?" He was finding it hard to accept that Cybele would just help her and him after their last meeting. "I should go to her," figuring he was going to have to staunch some cyber wrath

"Caleb," Lexa placed a warning hand on his blanketed shoulder, "she really cares about you (not that Lexa was about to explain JUST how much) we both do. It was a joint effort so don't start trying to undo all our hard work by fussing." He looked up sharply and realized she was teasing.

"You still need your rest, a few more hours at least, it's the middle of the night and she won't thank you for risking yourself to see her."

Wow, Lexa really had been spending time with his mentor.

"Alright, you win. Am still quite tired."

"Exactly, so let me dose you up and we'll both get some shut-eye."

The minute he admitted his fatigue it washed over him in a wave, He hardly noticed Lexa moving, until something pressed softly against his neck, "What?" He turned startled, the particles of help already leaching into his bloodstream.

It's the flu medicine you need. All done. Sleep now Caleb,

"You'll stay with me?" Despite his drooping eyes the urgency still lined his words.

"Always."

Comforted, he settled back himself, pulling more blankets over him, ensuring she was covered too. Leaving the lamp to shine, they relaxed, letting sleep take them as they lay in the soft glow.

_**A/N;**_

_**So there it's is guys!**_

_**Sorry it's been so long in coming but something MAJOR has come up in real life so I am not going to be around much this week so there will be a wait for chapter 11. I'm sure I can find something to post as a stop gap though…**_

_**If anyone is interested I've got the full version of the song Lexa sings to Caleb, if you want to see it let me know and I'll get it up for you.**_

_**Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, lots of angst and fluff and shameless H/C !**_

_**As always let me know what you think!**_

_**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**_

'_**Tweaks :D x**_


	11. Consequental Solutions

_**Heya guys! Sorry for such a huge delay with this chapter-I've been horrendously busy and the internet has been down for the best part of a week. Real life has also played a rather serious part too. But here it is! The final installment of Archive Run! I hope it lives up to expectations and that you all enjoy it! Please let me know what you think! Now, without further ado, read on!**_

**CHAPTER 11**

Caleb slowly regained consciousness, everything was still fuzzy but there was one thing he knew for sure.

He had never felt this awful in his life.

He had no idea how long he'd been out, all he knew was that everything hurt, all over, cold, aching and stiff.

This must be what it feels like to fight an army of droidz single handed, then get dunked in the ocean as an after-thought. Brrr.

But there was a memory of warmth, a lovely lilting voice that appeared, he tried to remember through the fog, when he was cold, it was bright like the sun and it wrapped itself around him sheltering him and comforting him. He longed to hear it again.

It made him feel like he wasn't alone.

He thought of the voice, like a ribbon of gold, closing his eyes trying to remember the sounds, relaxing as the melody began to wash over him, soothing his aches and lulling him back to sleep.

######################################

Several hours later he found himself slowly opening his eyes once again. This time, his muscles weren't screaming at him. Well not as much. Still, he knew where to take a plus when it came along.

He began to focus on his surroundings, taking in new information as and when his tired brain could cope with it. The first sensory reports began flooding in, most were far too complicated to process yet however the most concurrent one he could focus on was the realisation that he was, in essence warm.

Well, warmer than he had been in what felt like ages.

He didn't want to move, feeling more comfortable than he could ever remember, the harsh aches of consciousness being dulled by the overriding sensation of, well, coziness. He tried to source the location of this heat that was rolling over him in comforting waves and, after a while realized he had his arms wrapped around a radiator, a soft, fleshy radiator that seemed to extend around his back. That was odd he began, the thought slowly cognating but was quickly distracted by the realisation that his face tickled.

That was definitely weird.

He decided to chance a look. Opening his eyes he was surprised to find himself buried nose first in a mass of vibrant red. Red? He tried to re-focus, the image sharpened enough to make out glossy ruby curls that smelt of rain. Rain? Rain! He knew that scent! He did! Where from, where…recognition blossomed, Lexa!

She was lying beside him, fast asleep, curled up around and clasping him to her like she'd never let go.

Well this was unexpected. Felt nice though he decided a broad smile dawning across his face. She was sleeping soundly, she must be tired after all the hard work they'd put in the day before, building new equipment for Futuregate. He shifted slightly, trying not to wake her. This was a rare opportunity, despite the aches and the throbbing in his head, he didn't want to waste it. He wanted a better look. Just to appreciate how lucky he was to have been granted company.

She stirred, grumbling something into his shoulder, her lips mumbling against his skin. He could feel her breath rolling over him, making the hairs stand on end. He smiled at her, holding still, letting her settle again.

While he waited the sensation processed. How could he feel that so closely? Surely that wouldn't get through his hoodie? Sickening realisation began to seep into the pit of his stomach. Very gently he eased his right hand free of her, inching the fingers that so desperately wanted to touch her curls out from under the blanket. And into his line of sight.

His hand was naked.

His fingerless glove gone and as he drew closer to himself his wrist came into view sans hoodie sleeve. Real fear began to coil in his guts. Steeling himself he raised the hem of the blanket and looked down.

Oh. No.

His worst fears were confirmed.

Save for his undershorts he was completely bare, pale flesh and ugly metal work glinting mockingly at him in the lamp light. All thoughts of stealth flew out the window as panicked terror seized his heart. He bolted upright with a cry, desperate to find his clothes, to cover his wrongness. To hide it from her.

His sudden vertical lurch not only made his head and vision swim but startled a seriously sleep deprived Lexa out of some well earned rest.

"Who? What?" She gabbled, "ROBOIDZ!" She scrabbled frantically about grabbing up the nearest item to hand, launching herself to her feet, planting herself between Caleb and the door roaring in defiance "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" Panting, seething with instant battle fury she brandished her weapon menacingly whilst things began to settle into focus. The Lair. She recognized it now, not one of the many ruined outposts she'd slept in. And defended.

No, the Lair was definitely not ruined, just a bit disheveled and decidedly lacking in any nine foot tall killing machines, "Oh," she looked about as if to make sure, "Right then," She announced trying to avoid Caleb's astonished face, "Er, false alarm," She looked hurriedly away from him, eyes catching sight of her intended weapon, "Beans?" holding the can somewhat suddenly unwillingly. She dropped back down to the bedspace, her face rapidly matching her hair colour. Trying to mask her embarrassment she deliberately turned her attention back to Caleb, discarding the can as discreetly as she could, "Another nightmare huh? You okay?"

Caleb could barely register her words on top of his temporarily distracted panic and flat out shock at her display, if he wasn't so stunned and damned unsettled he'd have found it hilarious (if not slightly terrifying) that Lexa could apparently go from asleep to armed warrior in half a second. And that she was doing so this time to protect him? Well that was just flat out stunning.

He found he was constantly reminded of just how truly dangerous and capable Lexa really was, even it was only armed with a can of Heinz.

It was a weird place to find oneself, caught between awe and terror. The image of Lexa in full Amazon mode was officially burnt into his retinas. Boy, had he underestimated how physically different they were.

Without her body armour he could see the actual lines of her slender curves. With all the rounding she should have looked softer but stood like that, stanced to do battle, she was all hard business. He knew he should look away, that it wasn't polite (the recruits really were quite hot on the whole manners thing) but he couldn't stop staring. She really was one of the most incredible things he'd ever seen (and that list included time travel working and Neuros' defeat) her paleness seemed almost luminescent in the gloom yet it was marked by angry red patterns criss crossing down one thigh and zigzagging across a shoulder. Lots of other, smaller marks peppered across her arms and legs like a myriad sprinkling. Some previously unknown instinct urged him to reach out and touch them, to try and make them better somehow.

He clamped down on it quickly, startled by the impulse. Why would he want to do that? Why did they need making better? They weren't wrong, on the contrary they actually looked kind of pretty in an random, intricate way. But he should definitely keep his hands to himself. He couldn't possibly make her better any way. No chance. Plus, if nothing else right now he'd probably earn a food tin to the face for his efforts.

He mentally shook himself, trying to pull himself together, focusing on the now. Which had the unfortunate effect of remembering why he was sat up in the first place.

Serious lack of clothing.

And there was the panic back again and in full vengeful flow at having been temporarily sidelined. He didn't want her to see him, he needed to get under cover and fast but she was looking right at him. Talking. He needed to work out a way of distracting her for long enough. Hoping for an opportune moment he snapped his attention (as much of it as he could muster away from the frantic screaming going on in the back of his brain) back to her, trying to zero in on her words.

"What?"

"I said," She repeated for the fourth time, "Was it another nightmare?"

"What? Nightmare?" Warning bells began to ring in his already over-chaotic brain- this was a subject to move away from right now. How on earth did she know about his nightmares? He hadn't been yelling in his sleep had he? He thought they would go now he knew he wasn't alone! That wasn't fair! He hoped she didn't know what they were about. The last thing he needed was her not only seeing him for what he really was but knowing what a coward he was to boot. No. Not happening. She couldn't know.

"No, ah, it's nothing." He bunched the blanket up closer to his chin.

"Okay," She quirked an eyebrow, not really believing him but deciding for the moment to play along, "Well," she moved forward, "let's check your temperature then, you're looking much better."

Better? This was better? He shuddered to think how much worse he had been. Part of him was glad all that was rather fuzzy. Although the idea that he had somehow lost more time, and through being ill? He couldn't suppress the second, entirely new wave of terror that flooded through him. The only thing stopping him from meltdown point was the sudden distraction of a gentle hand appearing from nowhere and resting carefully on his forehead. He flinched back in shock.

She pulled back instantly, "What's the matter? I'm only checking your temperature." she explained as if it was the most normal, non-space invading thing in the world, "Which, by the way, is down." She looked at him sharply, "You HAVE had another nightmare haven't you?" Her green eyes were boring into him.

He shoved backwards as if she'd grabbed him, "No! Why do you keep saying that?" He demanded a little too defensively.

"Because you're always like this, well almost like this every time afterwards, so which one was it? Cryo-freezing or Neuros? Or both?" She couldn't stop the shiver at that one, from his descriptions she truly wished she could march right into his head and wipe them all clear so he could sleep without the threat of them.

"Neuros? Cryo-Freezing? Y-you know?" How could he have gotten into the situation where she knew about his? His stomach began knotting in apprehension.

"Of course! Don't you remember?" The words were escaping before she could try and claw them back. The second she spoke she realized why he was being so odd. He really didn't remember last night. Oh shearing axels.

"Remember? No! Actually, I don't!" His frustration, coupled with his panic fuelled his temper, "We were working on stuff then I woke up here.(not entirely true some fuzzy stuff was starting to filter back into his frontal lobe but he was far too worked up to start sorting through this latest download) He moved back onto his currently most pressing issue, " Why don't I have my clothes?"

"I took them off you," Lexa tried to explain as calmly as possible, "you were really ill."

"Ill?" he almost yelled in disbelief, "I don't get ill," A blatant lie given how he felt when he woke up but being ill was a bad thing, a very bad thing and had to be avoided at all costs. Given what happened last time.

"Well you do now," Stated Lexa matter-of-factly, "You were sweating buckets, trying to break the fever and burn the virus out of you. I didn't want you to get hypothermia on top of everything else."

"But, but, then," He tried to gather himself, "then you've seen…"

He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You?" She offered simply, "Yep, don't worry, it's not much different to what I've seen before growing up in a military unit."

"Not much different?" His incredulity was giving way to rising anger and shame at having been witnessed unwillingly, "Did many people in Io have metal work bolted into them?"

"No, but-"

"Then it IS different."

"Why are you still so het up about this?" She asked in genuine surprise.

"Het up?"

In a sudden rush he threw the blankets aside and leapt to his feet.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Like that was a chore. Lexa's eyes were on him before he'd finished his outburst. Standing before her all she saw was the defiant resistance leader that had become her friend and who had fought off more than Roboid attacks.

But, now (well to a degree) she could appreciate what had merely been detail before.

Caleb was splendid. To use Britram's old term, she'd never really seen anyone else like him. Leaving aside his decidedly handsome (if slightly pointy) face his body was one that positively resonated power and life.

He wasn't huge like Jantro or made of sinew like Renta or even weather beaten like Galen. But he didn't need to be.

He was Caleb.

And standing there like that you could see his strength, his speed. In his leanness there was nothing wasted , broad shoulders framing a toned chest, the plate glinting in the light like a shield that fed into a solid abdomen, stomach muscles and ribs ever so slightly defined under the lamps. His legs were long and bore the traits of being used for a whole lot of running, probably helped a little by the cybernetic reinforcement on his right calve and ankle.

And his arms? She felt the heat rise involuntarily in her cheeks. She knew how strong they were. His cybernetics only reached up to his left elbow with two small twin regulators set into the tops of his biceps. He was, in short, the perfect example of resistance success and durability and told him so.

"Perfect?" He repeated in disbelief, You're confusing me for you, you're 100% I'm just a hybrid."

That did it.

She leapt to her feet storming towards him in challenge with such fire in her eyes he stepped back in alarm.

"Now you listen to me Caleb Lansing-Gant because I'm only going to say this one more time! You. Are. Human. You. Are. Alive. And that's all that matters, you're brave and strong, you fight for the resistance! And you've been successful! We beat the Roboidz , you defeated their leader! We are going to build a new future for the human race!"

She didn't give him chance to argue, carrying on at full throttle.

"I don't care about packaging you spanner-hacked ratchet! So long as you're you I couldn't care less. You just as, that's what matters everything else is just detail."

Well didn't that just make his heart leap into his throat.

"And anyway, total organics isn't what it's cracked up to be. I'm more breakable. You want to talk about perfect? You don't have any scars."

"Scars? You mean the red lines?"

"Yes, memories carved into me to remind me how lucky I've been and how much better I need to be."

This was Lexa the warrior speaking and he was learning not to argue with her when she was in this mode. Instead he concentrated on swallowing hard, not able to trust himself to speak, turning instead to wrestle his unruly emotions-looking about as a distraction his moist eyes caught sight of domestic debris that now littered his lair. Open books, spare clothes, medical supplies, the halogen hob, food packs, notepads and pencils.

Wow. They didn't appear overnight.

Then it hit him.

Lexa had been with him the whole time.

"You, you stayed with me?" He couldn't hide his honest surprise.

"Of course, wasn't about to leave you when you were ill was I?" She seemed almost affronted at the idea that she would have.

Evidently not. And he was indescribably grateful to her.

"H-How long was I out?" He ventured, nervous of the reply.

"Three days."

"Three days?" He repeated looking horrified, "Three whole days?"

"Yeah, but like I said, you were really ill, scared the cogs out of me." Her green eyes were still filled with concern, worry lining every angle of her. She was positively vibrating with it.

Instinct took over, his arms reached out of their own accord.

"Thank you."

Her eyes glistened, letting herself be wrapped up by him. Trying to steady her breath and treacherous eyes she lay her head on his chest, focusing on his steady heartbeat. He was alright. He was alright she told herself. She wasn't going to lose him. She and Cybele had mended him. She tightened her arms about him. Everything was going to be alright. She let herself relax a little. The ordeal was coming to an end.

Caleb held her for a while, letting her quietly get in control of herself. He was still struggling to get used to the fact that she really did care that much. But boy was he glad she did. He hung on for as long as he could, waiting for her breathing to get more normal before asking the question that had been burning on his lips.

"I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?" She drew away from him slightly to face him

"I don't understand how I got ill. I don't get ill."

"It was the recruits."

"The recruits? How did they make me sick?"

"21st Century germs," She explained, "they were full of virus' you weren't immune to so you got a hefty whack of all of them. It's not really surprising you were knocked off your feet."

"But if it was the recruits how come you didn't get sick? How are you immune?"

"Well, I suppose because I grew up outside, with lots of other people so I've already had my share of bugs and bile thank you very much. But you had enough to fell a platoon. If it wasn't for Cybele you'd still be unconscious."

"Cybele? Cybele helped?"

"Of course she did." Although this was the second time they'd had this conversation she still felt bad for the both of them that he really thought she wouldn't have helped in such a desperate situation. Did he really think one argument could erase 5 years? Wow did he have a long way to go with understanding love.

"She cares a lot about you Caleb (just how much he'd have to discover on his own even with this second opportunity) She didn't want you ill any more than I did so we joined forces." She looked at him critically, as if suddenly registering where they were talking, "Speaking of which, she won't thank me if I let you get cold again, so come on, back to bed!" She caught up his hand firmly.

"Cold? It's like a furnace in here!"

She wheeled about smiling so broadly he was surprised her ears weren't grinning.

"What?" He had no idea what he'd said to get such a reaction, he wasn't complaining though.

"You have no idea how long I've hoped you'd say that! It IS a furnace but it's going to stay that way till you're totally better because I am SO not letting you get away with scaring me like that for a second time!"

They both laughed, she relieved and he grateful. They wrapped their arms about each other as Lexa led them back to the bed space.

As they settled, Caleb turned to her, fighting the fatigue that had begun to creep over him (Boy, would he be grateful when he was back to full Roboid-bashing capabilities)

"So Cybele really helped?"

"Really," Lexa affirmed emphatically, "honestly, I'd have been lost without her."

"Was, was she okay?"

"Well, she was worried about you, if she could be she'd actually be physically worried sick about you. And…"

"And what?" He leaned in urgently, eyes widening in suspense, "What else?"

"She," Lexa started, trying to find the right words.

"Come on Lexa! What?" He demanded allowing his nerves to raise his voice.

"She misses you Caleb."

It was like he crumpled, dropping back into the bedspace, looking down at his blanketed knees.

"I miss her too," He admitted in a small voice, refusing to meet her gaze.

She lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and was deeply reassured that he didn't flinch this time.

"Then why don't you go and see her? Tomorrow, when we get up you'll be back to normal then I bet. Strong and bouncing as ever."

"But the things I said!" Anguish written all over him, "I don't know-"

"It doesn't matter." She smiled reassuringly, knowing for a fact that Cybele was more than eager to talk to him again, "I know she wants to see you and you want to see her, so go. It'll be good for the both of you. You need it." Carefully she slid her arm across the top his shoulders, delicately avoiding the first of his three spinal ports to clasp the far side. Wordlessly he leant into her, drawing comfort from her support.

"You're right." He agreed, "We do need to talk, I've got to see her again, I don't think I've gone so long without." He paused, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, but now, if it's all the same to you I'd very much like to go back to sleep."

He grinned, "I think I could manage that."He squeezed her affectionately and they shared a satisfied smile.

"Goodnight Caleb,"

"Sleep well Lexa."

Settling down, the thought to let go of each other never even crossed their minds.

#######################################

The freedom fighters awoke several hours later.

Caleb first, feeling far better -the aches had faded and the pounding in his head had stopped. Finally! He could get on with proper things and stop time wasting. He made to move but caught himself, registering the comfortable warmth he was encased in. Lexa slept on next to him, totally oblivious to the world.

He paused.

He actually couldn't remember a time when he'd been more content. Well, actually, he could but it paled into insignificance next to this. Well nearly. Discovering bananas was still one of his best moments ever.

Which reminded him he was hungry, his stomach began roaring orders at him. Still. He wanted just a little more time here. Just a little more peace. He couldn't remember a time before when it was this peaceful. Even sleep was a dangerous thing with the Roboidz about. He snatched it when he could. Then the recruits arrived and he needed to grow an extra pair of eyes just to keep track of them, and, well, he'd barely slept at all. It was all very well testing them but when they were sleeping? He couldn't have them all taken by surprise and they needed their strength for the day. Didn't bother him too much though, it was a handy excuse to avoid the nightmares.

The nightmares. That was another thing. He couldn't believe Lexa knew about them. Knew and didn't mind. She didn't think he was weak at all even though he let Droidz and Neuros stalk him in sleep. Instead, she sympathized. Said she had her fair share of them. That it made him human.

Human.

He turned to look at his sleeping friend. He really was lucky he considered to have such company. He knew she felt the same. The pair of them so immensely grateful to have found another.

He turned carefully. Her wild hair looked like it was doing its best to escape her head, sprawling all over the pillow in a desperate bid for freedom. It looked different from the last time he remembered, definitely more red. And shinier. Her curls intrigued him. None of the recruits had anything close to matching this and his? Well, he didn't know, it could be curly if he let it get long but he doubted it. It was just sort of there, he kept it short and practical anything else was nothing to do with him. He didn't have time for much personal upkeep. With his face he didn't need to anyway. Yep.

Moving on.

The corkscrews were looking at him. Positively daring him. He reached out & pulled one of the ringlets gently. Wow, they were sneaky with their length. This stuff just kept going! It was nearly down past her bicep before it stopped. Unfortunately he'd gotten rather too interested in what he was doing to notice what was going on at the other end.

Lexa awoke to the feeling of someone tugging rather insistently at her head, "What?" She grumbled, "No! Gerroff!," She started flailing. It couldn't be a serious problem else the alarm would've gone off or she'd have been dragged out of sleep. Not nudged. "Go away." Her hand connected with something warm and vaguely pointy and shoved with concentrated effort.

Caleb was nearly pushed out of the bedspace face first. Initially he was too stunned to react then burst out laughing. The warrior from before had been replaced with a grumpy ogre.

"What?" She managed opening her eyes to focus properly, "What is it?"

"You!" He laughed, "I've seen friendlier Wardroidz!"

"Yeah?" She sat up looking disgruntled, "Well, Some of us haven't slept much in the last few days!"

"You've just had at least four hours!"

"Yeah not enough!"

"Wimp!"

She responded by whacking him with her pillow.

"Oi!" He kept laughing, enjoying her indigence.

She caught his amusement, giggling despite herself. "Fine, now you have effectively woken me up I suppose we should get on with the day."

Caleb turned serious. "Yeah, you're right. We've got a lot to be getting on with. You want some parts for your EMP?"

Hmm? She was rootling in the food box, hunting for suitable breakfast material, "EMP?" She turned back to him grinning, freeze dried scrambled eggs clutched triumphantly in one hand "Oh, don't worry, that was the first thing I fixed, well, rebuilt." She considered, "Sorry. I would've asked but you were pretty out of it. I'll scavenge some more parts on my next run." She smiled, "What I wanted to do this morning was get the radio systems back on track. I don't how much Neuros messed with them. Got make sure they're not totally scrambled!"

"Yeah, would help. Resistance can't talk to us if the frequencies are knackered! You want any help?" He asked reaching for his boots.

"Nah, I'll be alright thanks-you going to have a look at the generators?"

"Yeah, after I see Cybele."

Lexa was pulling her sunny face, "I'll see you when you get back then, "She paused, squeezing his hand encouragingly, "It'll go well, I know it."

Fingers crossed he grinned, hoping he was hiding the nerves that were trying to knot up his insides.

"You want some breakfast?"

The way his stomach was behaving? Not a chance. "Erm, I'll pass. Thanks though. I'll see you later."

He dragged on his jacket, "Thanks, I'll be back soon." With that he was out into the corridor.

"Take all the time you need Caleb," Lexa smiled to herself, "all the time in the world" She grabbed the packet and settled down to work.

#########################################

"Cybele? Cybele!"

She materialized before him instantly, though looking a little diminished since the last time he'd seen her.

"Caleb!" Pure relief flooded from her before she reigned herself in, "How are you?"

"I'm good, better now. Thanks." He was trying but the awkwardness still echoed from every fibre of him.

"I'm so glad, you had me worried." (and wasn't that one of the biggest understatements of the century)

"Yeah, Lexa said, thanks for helping her. From what she was saying I don't know I'd of lasted without you both, don't think I've ever been as useless since I woke up, never felt as worse that's for sure and Lexa says that's when I was getting better! I never thought I'd say I be glad for a lack of memory, I'm kinda grateful I don't remember how bad it was."

"I'm glad for your sake, Lexa was very articulate on just how ill you were."

"Yeah, she does have a way with words." Caleb agreed, grinning despite himself. Her powers of articulation were something akin to staggering on occasion.

"Nevertheless, I am very grateful to her. She could actually tend to you, there's little I could do other than impart knowledge."

Caleb was learning quickly and he didn't miss the regret in her words, "You do much more than that," He was swift to reassure, "you've been the one to keep me sane, kept me going for the last five years." He paused, another thought striking him. He looked up earnestly at her, "I don't think I've ever thanked you for that. So I'm going to now. Thank you." The sincerity in his eyes was heartbreaking. "And, and, I'm sorry. About earlier, I-I, it was a lot to get my head around."

"Oh Caleb I know, I'm sorry, I wish I could still put my arms around you. I could never bear to see you upset"

"Wait. What? When did you have arms? Computers don't have arms. Do they?" He started looking about nervously

Cybele paled. Sounding like she was taking a synthetic breath she ventured a sentence that could change everything, "I, I wasn't always a computer Caleb."

"W-What?" All the hairs rose on the back of his neck. "So what are you then? An upgraded toaster?" He tried to sound light, casual even, to try and hide the tremor in his voice.

"No I was very different once and it breaks my heart every day that you don't remember. How much you were loved."

"Heart? Loved? What?"

"Caleb, I am your mother."

His jaw almost disconnected.

She began to fade. Hiding in shame? No chance.

"No, Cybele!" He tried again with the unfamiliar term, "Mum! (wow did that sound weird) Please! Don't go!" his voice edging in real desperation.

She re-bloomed. Once he was sure she was staying,

"H-How? How is that possible? How can you be my mum?" He was totally blindsided, "She was human, a human woman! Laura Gant, the inventor of the Roboidz! How can you be her?"

"One of the main projects I was working on split into two parts, project N and Project C." She began.

"I read about that in the archive." He agreed, "A consciousness download, so you did. You actually downloaded yourself into a digital format?"

"Yes."

"Why?" His eyes were wide with incomprehension.

She sighed, "You were very sick, you somehow contracted a virus, a serious one. It was eating you alive. Despite our best efforts you went downhill too fast for us, it was like one minute you were fine the next you were dying. And there was nothing we could do. The only way we could save you was to cryogenically freeze you. It was our only hope to buy you some more time."

He was going to agree with her, say that's what she'd said on the archive message but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt such was the intense rush pouring out of Cybele, his mother, Laura. He couldn't imagine how long she'd kept this to herself.

"It was the only choice you father and I had. We worked night and day on a cure but we got nowhere, no one knew where it had come from, the best specialists in the world at the time were at a loss. But we kept trying. We were not going to be beaten." Conviction hardened her voice, her determination shining through.

"Then, a few years later, we discovered I had it too. It wasn't advanced as yours but it was there, and there was nothing I could do about it. We worked out that at the rate it was reproducing I had maybe five or six years left."

"I realized I had to do something to preserve myself."

"Could, couldn't you have just frozen yourself? Like me?"

"No."

"Why not?" He demanded, the impotent rage at the awful hand his mother had been dealt began to surge through him, the forgotten instincts of a child that would tear the world apart to save his mother. Had he not been so caught up in revelation the sudden onslaught of emotion would have staggered him.

"Because it was a prototype, the only working one in existence, the others failed their testing and construction, it was built for space travel and had to be adapted."

"But, but there must have been something they could have done for you! You had more time!"

"Time yes, but not the resources, the world was going wrong, bit by bit, the warning signs were all around but I was too blind to see them. The essential components we needed were off world. Mined by the Roboidz. Who were beginning to rebel. Shipments slowed, stopping altogether."

"So, so you…"

"Downloaded myself? Yes. And I would do it again in a heartbeat. I tried, for the longest time, I wasn't willing to give up, I wanted to be by your side, in person, for as long as I could. That's why I held off till after the fall, I went through the process just after I made that final message to you. I had no idea if you'd ever wake up to see it but I had to hope. Had to believe there was a cure."

She sighed, her voice trembling,

"I stayed to defend you and Futuregate, our home. But at least I was sure there would be a copy, the most up to date version of me there was with all my knowledge and most recent research. Ready to carry on."

The magnitude of what was being said was crashing into him, he was reeling with everything he was learning, all the terrible events and yet, over everything he wanted answering, everything he wanted to say only one question deserved voicing.

"Did-did it hurt?"

The question, so genuine, floored her utterly, making her want to weep. That was the little boy she remembered so well. The one who cared so much, who thought so deeply.

He looked up at her, eyes wide horrified at his own imagination but desperate to know the answer, wanting to know if he caused her more pain.

"No Caleb, it's just a scan, I perfected the technique it just takes a few hours to complete. I was fine."

He visibly relaxed, swaying a little on his feet in relief. "Good, good, that's that good." He managed a small smile then sunk forwards, holding the railing for support, it was a lot to take in.

"You did all that for me?"

"Of course, you're my son. I love you Caleb and I couldn't bear the thought of you waking up all alone."

"Alone? But where was Dad? Did you hold the Roboidz off together? Like a last stand?" He sounded so hopeful.

"No, no your father was long gone."

"Gone? You mean he, the Roboidz?"

"No, no Simeon, your father went missing a few years before."

"What? Missing? How? Where?"

"He went into his lab like normal one morning, he was convinced he was on the cusp of a breakthrough that could save you." She paused, trying to control herself, "I never saw him again."

"What?" Caleb was aghast, "He disappeared? Right out of his Futuregate lab? It's a boat! What was he working on?"

"Your father was a brilliant scientist who was a pioneer in the field of temporal physics."

"Time Travel?"

"Yes, that's what allowed you to build the technology that brought the recruits here, you've inherited his skill" Caleb felt himself blush with pride as she continued, "people had laughed at his theories so he came to work here, to continue his research without ridicule."

"So you met here? Here on Futuregate?"

"Yes, he was a wonderful man your father, clever and kind, he'd always try to find a way to help someone. He loved us both very much, he never gave up hope that he'd find a way to save you."

"And, was that, that the last time you saw him?" It was a harsh question but he had to ask. Had to know.

"Yes," She sighed, longing filling her, "I kissed him goodbye and never saw him again."

"I'm sorry," What else could he say? He tried to imagine never seeing Lexa again. His stomach turned to stone. No, he couldn't even begin to follow that thought through. "That's, that's just awful," He sympathized with feeling.

He tried to move her on, "Where was his lab?"

"In what used to be called cargo bay 6."

"Cargo bay 6? But that's V-lab!"

Yes."

"The Vaporizer is a time experiment? So you think something went wrong and Simeon, Dad got vaporized?"

"I don't know," She admitted, "I'd sit waiting for him, after a few months it began to dawn on me that he wasn't coming home. I locked up the lab but I'd visit everyday. Just in case."

Any remaining animosity he may have held against Laura melted away. She'd suffered so much, and his Dad, Simeon Lansing where could he have gone? Come to that, where had the recruits gone?. Something else for him to find out.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner? Maybe I could have helped! You did all this for me! And it worked! I mean, I'm fine now, even after that flu thing, so there must have been a cure."

"Yes, eventually, I never stopped working on you. The Cybernetics helped, they act as regulators for you, keeping your vital systems functioning; brain, heart, spinal cord and blood vessels."

"Really?" He looked at his hand in surprise, "That's what they do?"

"Yes, they're part of the key to your survival, for a hasty design, they're not perfect but they do their job well."

"I'm still moving" he agreed, "and only had a few goes at self-diy so far!" He looked up suddenly realising, "you fitted them before the fall didn't you? So I still wasn't better, they were just to help." He put two and two together, breathing out in awe, "All that time. You never gave up on me."

"I could never give up on you! I may never have been the best mother-"

"But you are mine," He interrupted meaning every word. She was his

"Caleb, I can't ever tell you how proud you made me, before all this, even when you were ill. Everyday you've been awake."

Caleb had to swallow hard as tears spiked his eyes.

"I never knew. Never. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly, "I've spent the last five years asking who and what I was. You knew all the time! Why couldn't you have shared it? Even just a few days ago?"

"And risk losing you?"

She let that sink in before carrying on, "A few days ago I wanted to but you'd left by then. It was probably for the best, the way you were you wouldn't have taken it well."

He opened his mouth to argue then remembered, the bitter rage he'd hurled about. At the time he meant every word.

"You're right, I wouldn't have wanted to tell me either. I'd have probably exploded."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, when I realized what the cryo process had done to you, I, I was almost relieved."

"Relieved? How could you possibly be relieved that my memories were wiped?"

"Because then you wouldn't know anything else, anything but this life, this new existence. It's broken my heart that you don't remember us but I consoled myself that it was for the best, you couldn't miss what you didn't know." She considered, "I think it helped keep you sane, keep you focused on your mission."

The explanation made horrible sense to him, the selfish part of him now felt suddenly grateful to the Cryo Lab.

"That," She continued, "and that you wouldn't know what I had become. It was easier to hide it if you didn't know any of this."

"But even, even just to know who my mother was. Surely you could have shared something!" He refused to believe she had to have suffered for so long in relative silence.

"You're a clever boy Caleb, you always amazed me with how quickly you learned, sooner or later you'd have worked out the link. I never wanted you to know what had become of me, the mother who became a mother board."

Never more in his life had he wished for her to be corporeal. He had to touch her, to reassure her but all he had was words. Sticking his hand out to her would only short circuit his arm.

"Cybele, er Mum, He corrected, " I'm sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for Caleb." Came the emphatic response.

"That's debatable" he thought of all the times he'd gotten angry, demanding help, answers comfort. He'd never really stopped to think about her. She was just always there for him. An endless resource to use. The guilt squirmed through him. "But I am, I'm sorry, for everything you've been through, for me. I can't imagine what it's been like."

"It's better if you don't." she answered gently, "But now you know the truth, I have dreaded this day for so long. I was convinced you'd run from me like you did last time."

"I was upset, it was a lot to take in but, but I came back," He paused, trying to articulate the ache in his chest, "I missed you." He smiled up at her, "You're still the one who's been there for me, when I first woke up. You've been my mother in this life as much as before. Now I just know who you really are."

"What about earlier?" She couldn't help but ask, that incident was the end she thought she had been dreading for so long. His total rejection of her.

"I was angry, I suppose a part of me still is." He admitted, "I mean sentient Roboidz? What were you thinking?" He held up his hands to stop her response, "But I know, arguing about it now won't change anything."

"No, no matter how much I wish I could."

"I bet. So now," He explained, "we've just got to get on and rebuild with what we've got. Lexa's checking the frequency waves-making sure they're all decoded. Once we've got open channels we can start broadcasting the good news."

"And then what?"

"Well, wait to see if the resistance get in touch, we need more people to get Futuregate working again. Once we've got a proper working base we can start branching out. Start re establishing ourselves again."

"Sounds like you've given it a lot of thought." She was impressed, she'd had the assumption that he'd planned only up to victory day. Clearly she'd underestimated him.

"Yes, well, me and Lexa. We've both had a long time to dream of a world without the droidz and what we'd do with it. How we'd make it better. And now we actually can. A fresh start for the human race."

"I'm proud of you Caleb, I always knew you'd be the one to end the war and start rebuilding."

"Thanks for the confidence," He grinned, "but I couldn't have done it all on my own. Me and Lexa make an excellent team." His smiled broadened, "but there's just one thing,"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to help us?"

She practically radiated joy, "Of course! As if you had to ask!"

And what a relief it was too. She thought, foolishly, she realized now, that once he had someone else, another human, he wouldn't need her. The recruits didn't count of course, they were still children. But they challenged him with more questions. Questions she found hard to answer. It started sowing the seeds she thought. Then Lexa appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. A forgotten survivor that pulled him even further from her. She had resented her and her physical presence. It was one more piece. Once he knew the truth he wouldn't want anything to do with her. Of that she was certain. Never had she been more grateful to be wrong.

"I hoped you'd say that!" He beamed his brilliant grin. There was a light in his eyes, his determination was burning all the brighter.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, to start with I'm going to see how Lexa's gotten on with the radio, if we can't broadcast there's not much chance of us uniting people. Plus I want to give them the all clear."

"If there are people out there then I think they'll probably know."

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt the morale to have an official bulletin does it?"

"No, I suppose not" She laughed easily now, making him realise how little she actually managed it "And then?"

"And then the three of us start getting this base back into shape! There's not much point being a chosen one or being in a fantastic resistance if we don't do anything! We've beaten them! Beaten the Roboidz! And Neuros! We can do anything! And will!"

His enthusiasm was infectious. Bouncing, full of life. If she could've returned his grin she would have. For the first time in a long time she had real hope. Hope for the future.

Her son was going to make amends for her mistakes.

#################################################

Caleb returned to Lexa feeling lighter than he could ever remember. They really had done it! They'd stopped the Droidz and now he knew his past. Finally he knew the answers to his mysteries! At last! His cybernetics were explained. They were good. And made with love. By his mother.

It was a huge amount to get his head around. But it made sense. And the thought that he was known, had family sort of overruled the torment of before. He could understand if not agree with her reasoning. That was something. But he believed her. Every word.

Talk about adding to the list. The idea that the vaporizer was actually a time portal! Incredible! And that his father had not only invented it but had disappeared through it! He could be out there! Somewhere! Alive! He had to find him! And the recruits! Maybe they were out there in time and space too.

Guilt sliced through him. He hadn't even thought of the vaporized since the beginning of the final mission. His was in battle mode, just writing them off as casualties of the cause. Rationalising with the hope that they just got sent back home. But what if they weren't? What if he just pulled innocent (if willing) kids forward in time to fight a war that wasn't theirs then let them risk themselves in V Lab all for the cause. He hadn't realized the callousness of his actions.

Well he was going to find out. Between the three of them there HAD to be answer. For the recruits and his father. He, Caleb Lansing-Gant was going to make sure of it.

There was so much to find out still, so much to build and test! If he thought the last few weeks had been busy he got the feeling he hadn't seen anything yet.

His mind was racing, going over the conversation, trying to organise it so he didn't rush it all out to Lexa at once. No, they needed to talk about this all sensibility. He wondered how viable reverse circuiting the vaporizer would actually be, he'd run it past her, see what she thought.

Another recall suddenly struck him, one he hoped she may know because really, on top of everything else what on earth was kissing?

Cybele had said Simeon had kissed her before he left. He had no idea what that meant but he hadn't wanted to interrupt. After everything else she'd said he'd forgotten to ask. He hoped it was something nice, though its sounded a bit snake like if he was honest, all that hissing sound. Still, hopefully Lexa would know.

He should definitely start with that one. From the way Cybele, no Laura, his mum (this was going to take some getting used to) was talking it was probably something good at least. Probably a good warm up question to pave the way for the conundrums he had up his sleeve.

It was hardly a fair to launch into 'So, anything thoughts on how we reverse time?'

No, start easy and build up.

"Lexa!" He called as he reached the command post, "How're you getting on?"

A muffled "Alright" of response follows by a yelp and an angry curse of "Ratchets!"

"Everything okay?" He walked in as something fizzed then exploded.

"Fine, fine. It's going well!" It took him a second to see her through the smoke, "just need to connect, aha! Done! That should be better now!" She grinned triumphantly

"Sorted!" She emerged, soot streaked and slightly singed but looking rather pleased with herself, "Essential circuit boards my boot-buckles!" She caught sight of his expression and sombered up immediately. "How did it go?"

"Er," The little scene of her victory over transmitting technology, "Had derailed his thought train somewhat, "What?"

"You, talking, with Cybele. How did that go?" She prompted, unsure of what to make of his demeanor she'd decided to prep for both good and bad outcomes whilst she worked. Just in case. Right now she didn't know which one to go for.

Erm, well." He admitted, pulling back to his senses, really well if a bit weird, "She's , she's my mum."

Actually saying it aloud, to another person made the whole thing suddenly very, very real. "She's my mum!" He repeated stunned. He sagged against the bridge edge.

"What?" She downed tools. She'd decided a while ago that playing dumb on this occasion would be by far the better option. She didn't need to upset him further by admitting that she'd actually known this little fact from the first night he was ill. No. that wouldn't help matters at all.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. She's Laura Gant. Well," he re-phrased, "she's Laura Gant's mind."

"Her mind?" Lexa did a good imitation of thunderstruck.

"Yeah, remember Project C?"

"The conscious download? Cybele is the conscious download? Laura's mind? Wow. But I suppose that makes sense." She looked thoughtful, "Well, it explains why an AI could get so upset. No wonder it sounded like she loved you. I thought it was faulty programming. Evidently not. So you talked okay then?" She smiled.

Lexa was taking this extraordinarily well, he'd kind of expected her to get all angry that the woman who invented the end of human civilization was actually alive and functioning on the lower deck.

"You're, you're okay with this?"

"Well, it's a shock, that's for sure but like I said it kinda makes sense. She's always really cared for you hasn't she?"

"Yeah, but everything you said before, about Laura. Aren't you-?"

"Angry?"

"Well,"

"Er, yes, I mean part of me always will be but there's not a lot we can do right now. What's past is past. We can't change that. And right now. I think we need another genius to help us fix this mess so if it has to be her then so be it. Plus, she smiled, she's got us to act as a failsafe."

"Yeah, she does, you're really alright with this?"

"Really am. So, I'm guessing you two had a lot to catch up on."

"I'll say!" He beamed, the relief of her acceptance giving flight to his words, "She explained so much, finally I know exactly what my cybernetics do and more! There's so much I need to process. Should've taken notes! First thing though, there was one thing she mentioned that I didn't understand."

"What?"

"Well, I meant to ask her but I didn't want to interrupt, she just kept talking she's been waiting 42 years to talk to be properly, I didn't have the heart."

"What was it?"

"Oh nothing major I'm sure, just be nice to know."

"Well, I'll do my best," She grinned, her face open and interested.

"Okay, Lexa, do you know what ki-"

"Hello?" The radio crackled into life, a man's voice calling over the airwaves, "Futuregate? Come in Futuregate!" Lexa and Caleb leapt for the equipment, both pairs of eyes rounding to saucer-like proportions. A voice! From the outside! The resistance! They were alive!

"This is urgent!" The voice insisted, tone commanding all attention,

"The war isn't over! I repeat, The war isn't over."

_**And there we go! The long awaited end (and I am truly sorry for how long it has taken-I blame the internets and real life!) I hope you guys have enjoyed Archive Run I am going to take a short break as life is getting very, very serious currently however I shall return with my third installment, Battle Rites, sometime soon!**_

_**I would just like to throw out a massive thank you to everyone who has commented and reviewed this story-it's been a labour of love and a way to keep me sane! So thankyou all so much!**_

_**Please feel free to let me know what you think and don't hesitate to use our shiney forum as we're all nice there! It's open to discuss anything Mission:2110 related including all our stories!**_

_**Thanks Again!**_

_**Love, Oddements and Tweaks :D x**_


End file.
